Thorned Roads
by Undercover
Summary: Marauders and company, drama, comedy, love, events leading up to You-Know-When. J&L S&OC.( loads of yummy Sirius ) Creative explanations, Manipulations, the Darkside, Surprises...
1. Caring & Clashing

Per request of **je suis une pizza**(Cheers by the way!):

This could be thought of as a series-no it has no name really. The word Thorn repeats, but that was just a bit of fun. **Anyways,** This is the second installment. I wrote a first story, entitled '**Thorns**' (which should be viewed before reading this story, but is not absolutely required) which describes how Ava and Sirius met, Lily and James got over the egos, and other juicy marauder fun. But the reason for this fic, continuing the story, is because I wanted to fill in the holes the JK left(which I'm sure she will fill in later) I just wanted to take a crack at it. Thorns was very fun to write, and hope you read it and it might explain anything that might wander in your head of why I wrote something. Ok, I'm tattling on…common, I know….

**::As if I need to tell you that I do not own these characters. Well, accept my dear Ava. But I'll let Sirius keep her instead. When last we left, they had just come together to realize their true feelings for each other. I had intended to write more, but it is truly a different story. That was such a splendid ending for that one. One big long one would be a mess I suppose. You didn't think I would just leave them hanging in a beautiful moment untouched? Unscathed? No drama? Ha!**

Life is a constantly moving chaos that can sometimes, if not rarely, make sense. Those times are few and far between though. The rest, as they say, is a crapshoot. But what fun it is. Ava assured herself of this at least. Life wasn't a game that could be placed on pause while a lass ran out to the loo. If there was one thing she had learned from life, it was to enjoy it while you could and not have any regrets. But having said that, she never thought she would find herself in this predicament ever again. In love. Or at least in the prefix to being in, well, the "L-word".

Not that she was in love of course, she told herself. True, the feelings could be there. But having said that, the feeling could come from getting to know anyone. The possibility was always there for anyone. She laughed at herself for getting so worked up over such thoughts, must be the stress.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. Love? Love was not one of her worries. What she and Sirius had was something fun, great, wonderful, anything they wanted. Why bog it down with the blasted word love? That was Lily's doing, it must be she mused. She looked over at the girl sitting beside her and gave her a gentle push.

"What was that for?" Lily said, giving her a weird look. Ava just stuck her tongue out at her to lighten the mood. It did get Lily to laugh. "Silly girl."

The N.E.W.T.s were mere days away. Tension was running rampant all over the school. Ava fell back against her chair taking a break from her study and her stupid thoughts. Lily followed suit, closing her book. James, hearing the shut, got up from his own chair and walked over and started rubbing her back. He welcomed a break as well. The two had agreed to study separately as to not get distracted, which they would. The whole room seemed to take a break as they noticed the marauder up for a stretch. Sirius walked behind Ava, very similar to James. Ava craned her neck to look up at him, knowing he wasn't going to rub her back, and kept her eye on him. He flipped her long hair in front of her face, laughing as he did so.

She tsked at him as she pulled it back, trying to brush it with her fingers. He brushed her hands away so he could continue playing with her hair. Rolling her eyes, she surrendered to him. She just hoped he wouldn't jinx it this time. Once he had jinxed it to knot and she had spent time trying to get them out, and then more time looking up the blasted counter spell. She almost thought it was cute the way even she wasn't immune to his pranks, almost. She heard him mutter something under his breath and she yanked her hair away, glaring up at him. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh luv," He assured her, "Where do you get these silly ideas?" he gave her a very innocent and quite adorable look.

"I wonder…" She raised her eyebrow in speculation. He sat down next to her placing his hands on the table in front of him, open. He blinked his eyes at her innocently-nothing in them. He gave her a silly grin.

"Enough talk," Lily said getting Ava and Sirius' attention again. "Back to studying." She shooed the boys away. She cracked her book back open and dove right in. The rest seem resign themselves to reading as well.

"Some break." Peter whinged.

Ava walked down the corridor, books in hand. It was getting dark the back of her mind told her, she could tell by the torches being lit. She left the library and took a less traveled path back to the commons. The mainstream was quite busy and hectic lately, student running around in all directions. The quiet passageway was so nice that she could read slightly as she walked. She didn't even seem to notice the dim lights. It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her that she stopped and looked up from her book. Turning she saw someone she didn't want to. Bellatrix. And co.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow at them offhandedly. She didn't have time for Bellatrix's crap tonight. Her hands were on her hips as she waited for the Slytherin to jump into whatever nasty remark she had planned. Ava was sure it took her all night to think it up.

"Narcissa here wanted to see what a half-breed looked like." She sneered. "I said why take Care of Magical Creatures when you can see a freak right here."

Ava just stared right at her, not glaring, not anything. Her look said, "Is that it?" Her unconcerned look made Bellatrix slightly uncomfortable as she kept looking at her, waiting for the rest of Bellatrix's tripe. Bellatrix glared back.

After a few moments, Ava just turned around and started to walk off. Bellatrix called after her. "You're not his type." Ava stopped.

"Well, come to think of it you are." Narcissa's slick voice went off. "He'll be done in another week. One month's about his tops." The two Black sisters snickered.

Bellatrix walked up behind her, starting to circle her prey. "You," she drawled, "are not good enough for my cousin." Ava's eyes were now on the girl in front of her, watching her move. "Have you're attention now do I?"

"Yes, so tell me something good." She indulged her.

"Sirius is still a Black, even if he is in the loser house. He might be out of the family, but the family is still in his blood. And we don't," she searched for an appropriate word, "_pollute _ourselves, with such." She gave Ava a disgusted look up and down. She pulled her wand out and up at her opponent. "I should just do him the favor right now."

Ava eyed the wand, cursing at herself for neglecting to have pulled hers out before now. "Why should you care so much after Sirius?"

"Not that anything of mine is your business," she looked down her nose at her. "But I don't like you."

Ava laughed at the girl. The feeling was more than mutual. There was obviously no love lost between the two, and she didn't need this twit to point it out to her. She took a step to get past Bellatrix. The girl held her wand out further from her body, trying to get Ava's attention that she would use it.

"Go ahead," Ava gestured hands out. Bellatrix just glared. "Didn't think so. If you were going to do it, you would have by now."

She took another step. Bellatrix wanted to hold her hand out to stop her. But didn't want to touch her either. Instead, she took a step into her way. She tapped the wand against her chin, hmming at which hex to use.

Ava sighed, with a glance behind her showed the other two girls blocking that path. She would have to wait for the stupid girl to finish up. She could push past her, but why bother? She wasn't afraid of her, nor was she rude either unless the need arose. She tapped her foot, waiting patiently for Bellatrix to get her power surge out of the way.

"A decent body bind would be good." Bellatrix's lackey called from behind.

"Oh, or a good face changer, she could use that. It would be an improvement." Narcissa insulted. "Warts, no eyebrows, red skin?"

Bellatrix shushed them. Ava was tired and wanted to go to bed, this had been fun and all, but it was quickly drawing to a close. "Go ahead and bloody hex me!"

"Why?" Bellatrix glared suspiciously at her. "Is it going to backfire?" she snickered at her.

"Well, besides the obvious fact you're not going to?" Ava ticked off her fingers. "If you did there are two options. One, you hex me, I go to the infirmary and I mention the fact of what happened and they will know its you- Magical residue and all."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow at that. Ava gave a resigned sigh. "In class, that big room we all go to together? They teach that magic leaves a residue, which can be traced to its user? And the whole Priori Incantatem spell?"

"I know that." Bellatrix snarled in a rude voice.

"Well, you never know," she shrugged. She wouldn't be surprised if the whole Slytherin house didn't own a book. "Back to option number two, I disappear, someone will notice." She nodded her head exaggeratedly as she talked down to the girl.

Bellatrix glared at her, still. Her eyes narrowed more if possible. "_No one _would notice if you were gone." Slowly she drew out her the words and sneered triumphantly.

"No one notices that you're here to begin with." She returned in the same rude voice. Sick of the inane battle, she pushed past the girl, her hand holding her out to the side as she passed. Why did she let this moppet get to her?

Bellatrix sneered as she passed, mostly at the fact that Ava was touching her. But she would burn the clothes later. She turned back to the other two to make catty comments. On a second thought, she turned her head and called over her shoulder with half heatedness, "Better watch your back."

Ava walked on down the hallway hearing the rest of their squirrelly chittering. "He'll move on…Always does…someone new…. half blood" "mutant" "worthless" "totally unsuited for him".

She ignored most of what they said. But she did hear it. Was it possible that they were right in saying that she was wrong for Sirius? That she would bring him down? Or even that he would be through with her shortly?

Of course not. She reassured herself. They were just trying to make her doubt herself. And him. What good was it to listen to people she would never have a conversation with on purpose. She was acting stupid, a sure sign it was time to get to bed when the brain started thinking absurd things.

**::Perhaps a bit of a slow start, but this isjust the start, have big plans for their future, and sadly it won't be easy as we all know. Bear with me as I try to take facts from the book and work them in with my not existent literary license.**


	2. Exams & Outlaws

The big day, or days, finally dawned and things came to a momentary pause for most of the student body. The fifth years had their testing as well, but the seniors all seemed a bit too preoccupied. Surprisingly enough, breakfast stayed relatively quiet, with the rest of the students respectfully staying quiet for those to finishing cramming. Devon was reading a book her two fingers gliding along the pages as she quickly, and loudly, flipped through.

"Tap the brakes, killer." Sirius put his hand on her book to stop her irritating flutter of pages.

"Some of us are trying to study!" she grunted through her teeth, shooting a glare at him.

"Should have done that a while ago," Sirius laughed. "Or so I'm told."

Not appreciating his laughter, Devon shoved his hands off, and with a snort, went back to her haphazard reading. Ava looked up at this, and was bewildered by the noise that had just come from her friend. Silently laughing she closed her book.

"Well, I either know it or I don't." she declared. "The rest of what's going in now is just short term junk. Be in my head for, oh, about 5 seconds."

Sirius gave her a shrug, "tried to tell you."

"Would you kindly shut up?" Lily politely spat out. "Only the good Lord knows how you even made it this far. Even James has studied more than you, and touched a book."

"Oh, ickle Jamsey," Sirius made a face at her. Lily shot him a big-eyed 'shut-up' look. _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ he thought with a nod.

Some students gradually put their books down, coming to the same conclusion as Ava. The wait game began. However in the cluster group around the Marauders, only Sirius and Ava weren't reading. Waiting for breakfast to end and the tables to be cleared for desks, they contented to make faces at each other for entertainment. Some how Lily could sense this and it interrupted her reading, as she would hiss at then to stop. Ava laughed at her friend's Obsessive Compulsiveness silently, not daring to do it aloud.

Ava stared around the room looking for the great clock that hung on the wall. Fifteen more minutes. _Okay, _she thought. How to entertain herself for the rest of the time. Without making noise. She looked around the huge hall more, until her eyes fell to the slytherin table. Slytherins, she mused. While everyone in the Gryffindor house despised them, Ava did have to admit, but only to herself, a morbid fascination with them. Very odd people were those slytherins. It was like a sideshow, or staring at a wreck as someone drives by. Natural curiosity. She had no earthly urge to be one, but she got pleasure out of observing their ridiculously haughtiness. Who did they think they were fooling? Only themselves she decided.

Her eyes drifted down the table, her gag reflex still in tact when she found herself staring at Bellatrix primping herself in her compact. _Stupid cow. _Continuing along, she found her eyes on one Lucius Malfoy. Not someone she had ever exchanged words with, but a strange character nonetheless. He didn't seem to react to much in life. She knew him to be betrothed to that wanker Narcissa, but that's about all she knew of him. She had had a good laugh to hear how they were already engaged, pure blood families were quite peculiar she found. She did feel bad for the poor guy actually, to be stuck with that consolation door prize for the rest of his life. Probably deserved it.

As if he felt her eyes on him he looked up and locked his gaze on her, the steel colored eyes hardened. Not that she tried, but she couldn't take her eyes away from him to break the contact as she stared him down. She did almost double over in laughter from the pompous way he looked at her. _Probably thinks I fancy him,_ she mused. It was too much for her as she broke out into laughter at the thought. Anyone and everyone in the vicinity looked at her, many sending her angry look. Lucius was not amused. However she never gave him a second glance.

Lily gave her a none-too-soft kick under the table. Ava tried to stifle her laughter, but failed. Miserably. She found it even more humorous when Lily moaned in frustration and threw her book at her. Almost on cue a bell rang for breakfast to end. Lily huffed at her and ran to the bathroom, Devon in close tow.

"Must be the nerves." Ava shrugged as the rest of them stood up to move to the side. The desks would appear shortly.

"My dear," Sirius started, placing his arm on her shoulder, "we all know that Snivellus is quiet a comical spectacle, however you must control yourself." He playfully scolded.

"It wasn't that I was cackling at." She told him matter-of-factly. His look said 'oh?' She took his arm and twisted it around his back. "Maybe I was laughing at you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Remus shot in there before Sirius could say anything. Ava and he exchanged grins at that.

"And not the last I'm sure." Sirius played hurt.

"Builds character my lad." James thumped him on the back.

"Sounds familiar…" Sirius mused. Isn't that what he used to say to James instead?

"All those times Lily shot you down!" Peter laughed at James.

"Guess I built enough." James gave a wicked knowing grin as he walked over to meet Lily, who was walking back towards them.

"Why are you lot standing around here?" Lily reprimanded them. "N.E.W.T.s are slightly, if not more, personalized than O.W.L.s. Get you to class!"

"Easy tiger Lily," Remus patted her on the back. "You know they insist on talking to use like we are brand new to the whole institution. Intros, schedules, week agenda," he shrugged, "You know how it goes."

"What could they possibly have to tell us?" Lily had her hands on her hips.

"Where the exam is?" Ava supplied with a sarcastic questioning. "Times, silly details like that."

Lily gave a slight eep, and covered her mouth with her hands as she flushed a gentle pink. Recovering, she laughed it off. "Guess I could do with knowing that." She gave a sheepish smile.

--

"And all at once, it seemed over with." Ava laughed with Lily, who wasn't as amused.

"Maybe for you!" Lily moaned. "I went to the wrong room at the wrong time! I had flashbacks to my apparate test!"

"But it's over!" Isobel cried. She fell backwards onto her bed with a sigh of relief. "Smooth sailing from here on out."

"Should do," Devon beamed. "Only left to party."

"And that wretched ceremony" Ava grimaced. "But, we'll worry about that-Later."

"Technically, we aren't suppose to celebrate until after the ceremony on Saturday…" Lily mocked.

"We just won't tell anyone." Devon shrugged.

The girls had a good laugh at the thought of postponing their fun just for the sake of ceremony. Things like this couldn't be put off. Technically they hadn't graduated yet, but it could be ignored.

Ava hopped up and out of her bed. "I have the best idea!" Isobel sent her a dubious look. Ava returned a wicked smirk. "Well, or we could just sit here all night."

"What is it already?" Devon exclaimed getting excited. "Don't keep us in suspense. Or me anyway, I don't care about them." She got up from her bed and flopped onto Ava's, gesturing her back over. Ava whispered in her ear. Devon jumped up quickly and started putting on a pair of shoes.

"Let's go girls" She already had her sandals on and was holding open the door. "Up, up."

Uncertain, but the nevertheless doing so the rest followed. They left their dormitory and quietly came down into the house common room. Devon went and sat down at the table where the marauders were stationed. The rest of girls sat down or stood quietly around the table, the guys becoming very suspicious.

"Yes?" James glanced around with reserve.

"What are you up to tonight?" Lily asked simply.

"What are _you_ up to?" Remus eyed the pack.

"Fun." Ava said in an undertone. She got up after exchanging a glance with Devon, and headed out the porthole, the rest of girls once again following. The marauders, all with smiles to match, quietly stood up and followed out.

Devon decided that Ava wasn't walking quite fast enough and decided to take charge, Ava, content enough to let her. Devon led them out in to the courtyard and was about to keep on walking until a professor walked by and she turned her back to the light. Before the rest could be seen, they stopped behind the corner upon hearing Devon hiss. However, she wasn't as lucky.

"Miss Hunt?" The professor came over to her, somehow recognizing her back. "Are you all right?"

Devon sniffed. "Mm-hmm." Her mind reeled at what reason she could come up for being out her.

"What are you doing out here, at this time of night? And alone at that. Not that anyone should be out here, alone or together…" She rambled on, soon stopping herself.

"I-I" Devon stammered. Soon her words came in an outpour. "I'm just so happy and sad all at the same time! My exams are over, but soon I'll be leaving Hogwarts! It's so sad."

"Oh luv," The professor put her arm around her and escorted the sniffling sobbing Devon back to her house.

The rest of the troop hid in the shadows until they past. Ava took over the led reluctantly since she knew where they were headed. Once she had them to the gates she walked out through the gates and headed towards the village. The rest continued to follow after like puppies.

"The village? Isn't that a tad illegal?" Lily asked her as the rest caught up.

"Haven't you ever wanted to do something illegal?" was Ava's only retort.

Sirius smirked. _That's my girl._ How many times had the marauders snuck out to faff about? Not that they had ever had this much luck. Filch had always been about, But they had had the map! Lucky girls. Poor Devs, stuck as decoy. "Devs is going to be pretty upset when she catches back up to us."

"Eh," Isobel shrugged, "One of the pitfalls of leading."

The walk to the village was much different than any other. The night filled the quiet air between the group, none speaking until they reached the village. While most of the place was dark and quiet, some lights were still on. Many the pubs were lit and full, slight noise could be heard. While the marauders were not surprised at all, having encountered this plenty of times, they played straight faces. So? They seemed to ask. What to do?

"Pub?" Some voice seemed to ask. Not that anyone argued.

Some odd pints later…

"We thought you'd never gat here Dev!" A drunk Peter told the tipsy Devon, who was guzzling trying to catch up.

"I didn't think so either." She laughed. "Though I'm a sneaksy one, and here I am!"

"Yeah," Isobel slapped her on the back, "we thought you'd be trapped in there forever. 'Devon, Devon- come out where ever you are!" she collapsed in giggles holding here bottle.

"Now there's an idea." Devon mused.

"And what's that, luv?" Remus asked her his arm draped over her.

"Hide and Seek." Devon even laughed her self as she mentioned it. "Think about where better to play it? Illegal? In the dark?"

"Or sardines." Sirius said snickering as he sat down on Remus' other side.

"No," Lily gave a drunken giggle. "I wouldn't want to be stuck anywhere with you alone Sir-us," her hiccup cut in.

"C'mon, Not it." Devon called, soon followed by a chorus of 'not its'. They stood up and walked over to the bar where Ava and James sat doing shooters.

"So, who's it going to be?" Isobel laid an arm around Ava. "It or no?" Ava gave her a funny look.

"We have decoded to be really childish, in more ways than one, and play Hide-and-seek, and you are it." Devon slurred out at her.

"Mm, you're the one who thought it up, I take it." Ava accused her with a crooked smile. "So I think you should be It." she slapped her on the shoulder and ran out of the pub. The rest seemed to scatter as well. Resigning her self, Devon sat down and tried to count to fifty, but gave up and went after them.

**:: Well, I see that they are up to a little trouble. But (shrugs) what's new there? The next chapter will tell more of what they are up to, but you will have to wait-so sorry- for that. Can't crowd a chap and all that….**


	3. Snuffles

Sometime later when they all had settled back down, they found themselves out in an open field on the edge of the woods. They sat on the sloping knoll laughing their heads off at something drunken humor had produced.

"I think it will be sometime till I drink again," Ava commented as their laughter died.

"You liar," Isobel accuse. "I have heard that more times than I can even think about counting."

"More than five, eh?" James teased. Isobel stuck her tongue out in a juvenile fashion.

"Besides, you know we'll all be drinking again Saturday night." Sirius supplied. "After that accursed ceremony."

"OK, so after that, maybe I'll give up the liquor," she mused. After thinking about it, "Maybe not."

They all lay there for some time talking back and forth until Ava decided that she need to be up doing something so as not to even think about getting sick. The rest of the girls stood up and agreed upon silliness to wear down the buzz, and to enjoy it. They didn't even notice they were alone. Finally the girls all fell into a heap on the ground, laughing and crying at the same time. Not that they had noticed, but it became really quiet. As their laughing died down, so did their heartbeats. That is, until Remus and Peter came and jumped out behind them from either side, all jumping five feet straight up.

"Lupin!" Lily cried in unison with Ava. Isobel was still clutching her chest as Devon went and jumped on him. Isobel tickled Peter who had laughed at their surprise. Ava and Lily aided their friends in revenge. Stopping, Isobel looked around.

"And where would your comrades be?" She eyed the two suspiciously.

"Probably doing exactly what you think." Peter exchanged a wicked grin with his friend. "Setting up some prank."

"Be prepared, hmmm?"

"Safe bet." Remus nodded.

The girls looked around in the dark, their eyes somewhat adjusted to the dark. Lily didn't even see it coming. She turned back around as her back faced the woods as she shrugged to her friends. But up from behind came a big black dog that ran up and jumped up and rubbed the side of its body down her leg, her surprise more than audible.

"Cripes," She breathed out as the dog snuffled at her hands. "What a time for dogs."

"A dog?" Devon asked. "This is the mutt that has been hanging around here for years. Still around hmm?"

"Does he belong to anyone?" Isobel eyed him. "Looks kind of scruffy."

"Oh," cooed Ava as the dog made its way through the girls and came over by her. "And how are dogs supposed to be? Manicured and constantly groomed? Bows?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Isobel gave a small sneer at the hair beast. He was cute, for a dog, she guessed. Not really her thing.

"Nah," Ava started her one way conversation with the dog. "We like playing in the dirt. Chasing rabbits even right? Yeah, grr…"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at her friend, but then she knew the secret. She looked up at Remus and Peter who seemed to share her amusement. But where was James. She looked around until she saw a stag standing in the woods almost out of her vision. She cleared her throat. "Isn't it an odd time for deer?" she asked Remus.

"Oh, the have their ways I suppose. Seems a tame lot around here. Canines as well."

Ava seemed totally absorbed in playing with the dog, who found a stick or a ball to throw. Lily couldn't quite see. Devon and Isobel had sat down and watched Ava jump around wreck with the stray. Remus and Lily chose to play as well instead of sit. The dog had a great time running back and forth as they threw the ball (it turned out to be-Merlin knows where he found it Devon grimaced) to each other, in keep-away fashion.

"Pick up strays now I see." James suddenly appeared. "I leave for two seconds and you start hanging around with rubbish."

Lily laughed at his facetiousness. "Two seconds, hmm, my arse." She murmured so only he could hear.

"He's not rubbish," Ava stood up in the dog's defense. The dog did wander back over to James and Lily. "Snuffles is very handsome." She looked at the dog, and then back at James, "And smart too he says."

"Oh he told you this did he?"

"Snuffles?" Remus tried to stifle his laughter. Peter however failed. "Talkative isn't he? Like others we know."

"Yes, Snuffles." She said in mock defense. "Bruiser would be redundant wouldn't it? Killer? Sinbad, Bear? He needs fluffy name for a dog this big. It's…ironic."

"Whatever luv," Remus laughed at her odd sense of humor. The back of his inebriated mind wondered why no one noticed Sirius was gone. But inebriation might have something to do with that fact he concluded.

"You think anyone would notice if I took him on the train?' She played.

"I would!" Isobel screeched. At the same time, Peter mentioned of how he already did have a home with someone in the village. "He's just an independent hound though, hard to keep track of."

"Too bad." Ava gave a slight frown, a moment later her eyes lit up again as she turned to Lily. "We can get a dog when we're all settled! I mean- do you mind?"

Lily saw the way her friends smile and eyes sparkled and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure we can find one somewhere." James closed his arms around her with a small smile.

"Ok, just keep the idea in mind," Ava turned back to the dog. "Well I guess we better get home as well as you. Nice to meet you." The dog pawed at her, and she took his paw. "Smart Snuffles." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the fuzzy top of his nose with a ruffling of his furry ears. He barked awfully loudly and followed them as they walked back home, much to Isobel's dismay.

"Go home," Devon said for the fifteenth time and pointed towards the village. "Or at least away from here."

"Cheers Snuff," Ava called after him as he skulked off.

They walked back quietly. Remus, among the rest of the others that knew, kept snaking eyes at her, waiting to see if she'd remember about Sirius. Finally feeling somewhat guilty for his friend he mentioned it. "Sirius better move over if you want a dog in your life."

"Sirius!" Ava clasped a hand to her face. She half whispered in a tipsy manner "I forgot all about him." Isobel and Devon broke into giggles as well, for they hadn't noticed at all either.

Ava turned around to look for him, just in time to see Sirius walking up behind the group. He walked up to her and cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, challenging her. He seemed as if to say 'well?'

"You made it!" she laughed at herself and her stupidity. Being drunk is an easy way to make fun of one's self. She gave Sirius her best mixture of silly/sheepish/cheesy/ aren't I still cute grin, somehow finding a way to roll it all up into one.

"You've been replaced, mate." Peter told him seriously.

"By a dog." Remus added.

"Named Snuffles." James put in with a straight face.

"Snuffles?" Sirius head turned even more to the side, looking back from all three to Ava. She gave a silly shrug.

"Replaced by a dog," Lily tsked. "While you were off doing what, pray tell?"

"Yes do tell?" all seemed to ask. The marauders wanting to see what lame excuse he could muster.

"Maybe I met a lovely fox along the way. A vixen in fact." He conjured. "I was quite taken with her and the feeling, I'm quite sure, was mutual."

"Where were you really?" Devon glared at him.

"I don't think I should tell you," he swaggered away.

"Oh, do tell." Ava called after him.

He came back over and tossed Ava up over his shoulder and started walking back towards the castle. On the way, he told them of his many possible adventures he could have had. One of them being how he come along this dog and paid it a tenner to go cause them some trouble, never dreaming it would fall for his girl. He kept them so amused with his stories, no one really thought to wonder or ask where he had really been. Just the way he liked it.

Once they played the alcohol out of their blood and were back at the castle, they came across the rest of the students wandering about before breakfast, getting ready for their last day of class. Which is to say, they received many glares from those who still had to go to class on Friday while the seniors had finished their exams on Thursday. Luck was still with them as they strode on back to the house commons without another run in with a professor. In fact, they later mused, they had sat out the early morning in the courtyard followed up by the sunrise by the lake, with no other interaction from authority. Very strange indeed. Must have been the schools gift to the senior class. Or was that Saturday night?

**::That was very fun. Phew! And those blasted N.E.W.T.s are done! Stayed tuned for more fun…**


	4. Graduation

"Now, honestly," Lily asked self-consciously over her shoulder, her eyes still on the mirror, "how do I look?"

"The stars shine just for you, luv." Honestly? Ava felt like she told her for the millionth time. She _DID_ look wonderful, but who cares? She could be wearing nothing, and James would be just as happy, if not more so.

"You sound like Sirius." Lily laughed at her. "All his star talk."

Unaffected, Ava shrugged. He did like the stars, but then again, so did she. So it was compliment. Ava grinned wickedly, "So, James propose yet?"

"What!" She almost fell over at the speed of her turn. "What did you say?"

Ava laughed at her and stuck her tongue out. Lily glared at her revenge. She turned back to the mirror to giver herself one last check over.

"He will eventually, you know that right?" Ava told her. She caught the roll of eyes in the mirror. "Oh, come on. We all see it. You are in love!" She hopped up and danced about grabbing Lily, who was laughing at her foolishness.

Lily turned back to the mirror one more time. Ava fell back onto the bed. She rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh. "You look fine. I've told you a million times. And one now."

"Fine." Lily turned away from her image. She gave her friend a critical look over, her hands on her hips. "You're not dressed."

Ava gave her a shocked look and looked down at her front, she touched her hands to her chest with a dramatic sigh of relief. Lily just glared. "You know what I mean."

Ava just raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't care what she looked like, why worry when robes just covered everything up anyway? Lily shrugged exasperated.

"It wouldn't surprise me if someone managed to go in the buff." They broke into laughter. Lily eyed her friend again as she lay on her bed. She went over to her trunk that was semi-packed rather neatly, and lifted something off the top and chucked it at the girl. Surprised, some material snapped Ava in the face. She sent an odd face to Lily asking 'what's this?'

"Just try it on." Push, needle, nag.

With a customary roll of the eyes, Ava took off her shirt and tossed it back on the bed, but however left her jeans on. She didn't take a look at what Lily had given her. She just put it on as she was really only doing it for Lily's amusement anyways, not her own. Lily smiled at her hopefully, "Please?"

"Fine." Ava agreed to wear the top, Lily enjoyed it much more than she did, so Ava got in the habit of humoring her. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. After all, she mused, she didn't want to be completely embarrassed and unpleased at and with Lily. A smile crept to her lips though as she surveyed her appearance, the light catching her silver necklace as she touched it. A smile crept to Lily's as well.

"Sirius and you are pretty serious…" she drifted off with a raise or two of the old eyebrow. "Wedding bells in the near future?"

Resisting the urge to glare, she just shot out a harsh 'Ha!' as she turned around to face the other girl. Lily was just trying to get her back for her earlier comment and throwing her off about James. "Try the not happening future."

"Come on, admit there is as much chance as it happening to you as it happening to me." Lily prodded. Seeing Ava's withering look, she prodded on. "And why not?"

"Well, first. I have no delusions of grandeur, dreams, or goals-call it what you will- about marriage. Not interested.

"Second, Sirius and are friends first, then just recently," she emphasized the words, "together. Fun and happy is the way it will stay.

"Third," she ticked off a finger while Lily sighed loudly with a big-eyed hint to get on with it. "James has been _in love _with you for seven years. I have _known_ Sirius for seven months. Not quite the same."

"Ah, but you two have eyed each other for those seven months," Lily laughed at her.

"You're right, what the hell!" Ava sarcastically spouted with false enthusiasm. Lily just laughed at her outburst, Ava eventually joining in. She didn't know how or why they got onto such a serious-no pun intended- subject. Probably the fact that they were both trying to goad the other into surprise. Ava kicked herself into action upon seeing the time. "Time to go luv."

Lily hopped up and threw her robe over her shoulder, her eccentric friend following suit. She smiled inwardly as they walked down the hall; she had never met anyone like Ava. She certainly was an interesting person. They made a nice pair, Lily mused. Balanced well. She slowed down as she started to look around her, the pictures on the wall catching her eye. Glancing around at the walls, stairs, everything that had been her home for the past seven years, she took it all in.

Noticing her friend stopping, Ava went back over to see. She looked at Lily and saw the sad way she looked around, her own eyes following. It seemed redundant to say the words that came to her mouth-you're going to miss it aren't you-luckily she stopped herself.

Lily stopped and looked at her, giving her a small and sad smile, "Seven years is a long time."

Feeling slightly awkward Ava didn't say anything, but gave an encouraging nod.

"I'm really going to miss it." Lily murmured more to herself.

"Me too." Ava surprised herself as well by saying so. Lily looked over with open eyes and smiled. "It's been my home for the better part of seven months. More than another place has been, but that's thanks to you. You're definitely the best to come out of this, and there is so much more."

"Like Sirius?" She grinned at her.

"No." Ava shook her head. "Guys come and go, but good friends are harder to find."

Lily, with a surge of energy, threw her arms around Ava, hugging her tightly. "Listen to you waxing poetically."

"Oh, don't worry, its over. I'm not one for too much touchy-feely." She suddenly became aware of what they should be doing. With a quick "Eep" she pulled Lily along towards the main hall. They kept losing track of time and with the ceremony starting quite soon, they would never make it if they kept that rate.

"Constant Vigilance." And Moody paused dramatically. He eyed the students along the front rows. He kept his voice to a normal tone. Those who wanted to hear what he said would listen, and hear his words.

"How long have I spouted this? And how long have you disregarded it?" he snarled. His voice lightened with a small harsh smile.

"The time will come when your senses of justice, ethics, morals, whatever they may will be tested. And what will you do when your pillar crumbles to the ground? Sure as not remember my old chant. But look to your left, look to your right. Do you know the person who sits next to you, really know?"

While most of the students did turn their heads to look, some just eyed their neighbors from the corners of the sight. Sitting alphabetically, most only knew their neighbors on an acquaintance level; their friends and housemates dispersed through the crowd. Sirius didn't even have to look to his right, for their sat his foul cousin. He turned his head to his left to see Kate Blanchard giving him a pretty smile eyes lit up. He gave her a flirty Sirius smile with his eyebrows dancing suggestively. He didn't even know the Ravenclaw-blast Moody, he was right- but a little smile wouldn't hurt.

Peter looked to his left to see a couple of people between him and James. He looked around them to see what his friend was doing. Anything fun?

Remus didn't look around. He couldn't look at anyone. True that he knew them, well most of them, being the resident gentleman and all. But none could say the same about him. They _thought_ they knew him, but they didn't. He could count on his marauders, and Lily, but the rest…?

Ava cocked her head to the right where Jeremy Adams sat, his handsome half smile on her, which she returned willingly. With a turn to the left she saw Raven Atlas, a dark-eyed Slytherin. As if he felt her eyes on him he turned his eyes to her ready to glare but broke into a silent laughter when he saw her crossed-eyes at him. She had to beat down her laughter as well; she really didn't think he was going to turn towards her. His laughter turned into a gorgeous smile sparkling at her. She bit her lip as the edges of her lips crept upwards. Cripes! Maybe all slytherins aren't bad…

Lily sat happily placed among the E's. She knew everyone and everyone knew her. She had no secrets. Well, maybe some. But she was more interested in what Mr. Moody had to say. She had a feeling riding her that it would behoove her.

James didn't bother to look around either. He somehow managed to listen to all of what the man said and absorb it, and also found a way to inflate a ball he had from a muggle born fifth year. Apparently, it was a muggle tradition that graduates toss a beach ball around at the ceremony. James tossed it up and off towards Sirius' section. Maybe it would hit that git Reilly Cavender unsuspectingly. Bloody slytherin.

"So, yes I see you have eyed your neighbors. But appearances can be deceiving. Thoughts and actions are divided by a deep rift. Trust in your self is far more profitable than faith in a stranger. Know your true friends.

"Whatever road you walk, know that it will be thorned. Rocks and water often block the way, but perseverance will overcome obstacles and challenges.

Moody went on to give more valuable yet cryptic words. Many times a professor's cough would cut in to derail him. But he, and Dumbledore, felt things needed to be said. A dark cloud loomed over the future-they had to know. This latest clan of Slytherins was quite worrisome. The worst since you-know-when, not that they knew that then.

The graduates all walked across the stage, received their diplomas and tossed their hats. James let his snitch go that he had nicked for the occasion. It fluttered through the hats that came crashing down on everyone's heads. Parents and the rest of the school clapped as the group left to change to meet them later in the hall.

**::Short but had to have things said. You know how theses things go…A little response would be nice, Folks, so if you happen to feel so inclined….**


	5. Padfoot part one

**:: And here we go again. Nothing has changed in the last few weeks that would let me profit from this…attempt at writing. Wouldn't that be something, to profit from writing bad Fanfic? **

With the ceremony finished, the fun could begin. No one was required to stay, but there were games, prizes, karaoke, everything going on, maybe even some gambling. Some students chose to go, some went to Hogsmeade, but most chose to stay for the free food and entertainment. It was a night for random fun. Lily wanted to have some fun at the castle before heading to the village, the rest obliged patiently.

When Lily and James were together, it was apparent they were a couple. They stood close together, they held hands, they flirted. They seemed to be everywhere the other one was. Ava would tease Lily by saying they were a hair short of clingy. Even though the love was obviously there, it was neither extreme nor tacky. The two had respect for each other and their space. They were a romance textbook case couple, i.e. perfect.

Ava and Sirius were quite another matter entirely. To know they where together one would have to observe them. They weren't Lily and James open book relationship. The difference was that Ava and Sirius had a connection that was not hidden and not on display, it was simply there. One just had to look.

After having a fill of the castle fun, they headed out to the village for a last run at the pub. Devon and Isobel were about somewhere fluttering from group to group, maybe even already at the pub. Walking along, James sidled up next to Ava saying he wanted to chat. Sirius seemed to do the same with Lily. They dropped back as they conversed about this and that. Remus and Peter started to sneak off, Ava catching them in time. "Oi, you two get back here! Don't abandon me to Monsieur Love here."

Remus grinned as he skulked back over. Mostly it was to humor her. They got on well, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to James news. Peter and he had decided to leave the explosive range, but sod that now. "Of course my dear." He tossed his arm around her, sticking his tongue out at Sirius who was quite a distance behind with Lily.

Ava eyed her friends suspiciously. "Go on then."

"What?" James batted his eyes innocently.

"You want to know what Lily and I are doing this summer." She guessed. "Or wait, you want to know what to surprise her with, a trip or something, and want to bounce ideas off of me. So come out with it."

"Luv, you're too suspicious."

She gave him a scrutinizing look. "I know better."

"We haven't talked in a while. How bout I buy you a nice slow spell against a wall?" He oozed out his charm.

"Make it a sex on the beach, and you've got yourself a deal." They shook hands. Remus teased her about her choice of drink for some time, analyzing the psychology of it.

Lily saw four of her friends enter the pub. She started after them, but Sirius took her on a detour. She sent him a questioning glance.

"C'mon Lils, been ages since we've chat."

"We both have other things on our minds."

"Other people?" he grinned.

"So what would you like to chat about, Padfoot?" she asked him as they walked around the village center.

"No, tell me what you have on your mind." he turned it around on her. He wasn't quite sure what to talk to her about, but he had to buy James sometime. Considering they were dating each other's best friends, He and Lily didn't know as much about each other as they should, which was only a slight reason Sirius had agreed to James request.

"What's on my mind is what a strange bloke you are my dear Sirius." Lily laughed. "Ah, but I love you all the same." She gave him a sloppy hug; her three tequila sunrises had kicked in.

"Well, if I'm odd, you have to credit James the same as well."

"Yes!" she agreed with mock thoughtfulness. "And the rest of our dear clan." She fell into giggles.

He led her to the park and sat on the swing next to her. She was a very silly drunk. They made odd small talk that only he was really aware of, as smashed folk tend to ramble on. Glancing at his watch he decided James needed, no deserved, only a few more minutes. He wanted to have fun tonight besides Lily-sitting. He wasn't even sure what his mate wanted with Ava, but he had agreed. Ava, he thought with a smile.

"You'd better treat her well." Lily broke into his thoughts, as if she read his mind.

"Sirius looked at her with a mix of hurt and questioning. "Moi?"

"oui vous," She smiled lopsided at him with an all-to-knowing grin

"I'm hurt, Evans." he started with a play of hurt. "After all these years you toss me aside for a shelia you met. Hurt I tell you!"

"I'm sure," she gave him a critical glare. "Don't worry your pretty little head. She'll get the same.

"You know what she's been through, better than anyone. She only told me a little. She doesn't need any of your crap if you decide sometime that it's not right. Just don't hurt her like that, be honest if it comes down to it."

Sirius gave a humoring nod as he stood up. James had more than enough time. Sirius hadn't bargain on the third degree from Evans.

"Besides, I can't have one of my friends hurting the other, now can I?" Lily said as he pulled her to her feet. "Ava will be briefed as well."

And that she was upon their entering the pub. They found their friends and sat down. Lily, completely oblivious to the fact that James had been grilling Ava over numerous subjects, took her to the side to talk.

"Ava." Lily set her arm on Ava's shoulder, her words starting to slur. "You have to be good to Sirius. He's not like many other people I know. In fact, he's one of a kind." Ava eyed her friend, slightly put off by the conversation.

"He deserves someone special, like him." She continued, focusing on the two or three Avas on either side. "Like I have Jamez."

Ava understood her wrecked friend's point, but was slightly disappointed in Lily's faith, or lack there of, in her. She stuck it to the side of her mind, pulling out a smug smile in stead. "You're plastered."

"You're changing the subject." She hiccupped. "But I will tolerate it." and with that she walked over to find James.

"Lily," Ava muttered to herself. "Always the mother. Tenfold when she's drunk." She followed back.

Ava went back to the table and picked up her drink to find it nearly empty. Her eyes slit as she glanced around the table looking for the culprit. However, there seemed to be an argument going on. Mostly between Peter, James and Sirius. Remus remained quiet.

"I don't think it's a good idea." James said with a solid voice. "I just don't."

"And I think you're full of shite," was Sirius retort. James gave a frustrated groan, which made Sirius even more defensive. "So what? It was good enough for you?"

"That's not what I'm saying-" James started, Peter cutting in.

"Listen Pa-" Peter covered up his mistake. "It's not a good time or idea. Drop it."

Sirius set his jaw, and with a dramatic flair, which he was known for, dropped the bottle that was in his hand on to the table. "Fine."

The anger was clear in his flushed cheeks. With a carefully controlled movement, he turned and went to the bar for another drink. Ava looked at Lily questioningly, had she caught any of that? But Lily didn't meet her eyes. Instead she whispered something in James' ear and went to talk to Sirius. Ava looked around at all of them, all were just as red, angry, and/or embarrassed. Ava waited for an explanation.

"What was that?" she asked with a helpless gesture of hands when they didn't respond.

"Nothing." Peter was the only one to speak, leaving it simply at that.

Ava frowned. She wasn't used to their abruptness. It seemed rather rude to her. Feeling the excess of emotions that alcohol tends to bring, an irritated tsk escaped her lips, and went to find Sirius. She turned around in a quick whip to find him standing right in front of her. He seemed to have calmed down slightly. Lily went back over to James.

Sirius could see in her eyes the frustration and confusion, and couldn't really blame her. He felt similar frustration as well. She looked like she needed some fresh air he decided. "C'mon Aves, lets get a breath."

"Sirius-" James said with a commanding tone.

Not even turning, as Ava did to tell James off, he flipped two fingers at him and pulled Ava back around to go with him. They sat down in the beer garden out back, for once not really sky watching.

"What's going on?" Ava asked him as they sat down on the benches.

"If I could tell you, I would." Sirius told her evenly, not looking at her.

"Does that mean it's about me?"

He looked at her, not saying anything, which could be somewhat construed as a no. After a moment he looked away and spoke. "Indirectly."

At first she wanted to tell him off for their talking about her, but she had no idea what it was, and obviously wouldn't. She remained quiet, thinking of what to say constructively.

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal." Sirius finally said, breaking the silence, which he despised.

"Well, obviously it is." She looked back to him.

"I don't want to argue about it."

"You already were." She pointed out.

"I don't want to argue about it with you."

"Neither do I." She smiled. "Besides, we're not. I guess whatever their problem with me is will either surface and be dealt with, or…" she drifted off, waving her hand away. "It doesn't matter anyways."

"It's not like that." Sirius tried to tell her.

"What they think of me doesn't bother me." She tried to show she wasn't bothered. Even though she was slightly hurt. She thought they were all friends. Maybe the boys didn't think she was right for him either.

"No, no." he shook his head. With his hands on her shoulders he raised them and gently shook her head also. "It's," he groped for the right words, "something I want to tell you about us, me, them."

"It's not illegal is it?" her eyes slitting.

"Maybe." He said in a very neutral tone trying to sound sly, but also trying to gouge her reaction. "What if it was?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." She laughed. She hadn't taken him very seriously. But, she could see the four of them doing something random and funny, _but_ illegal.

Sirius let out a small sigh of relief. He knew he had the right girl. They sat for sometime watching the stars. It was hard for either of them to be outside and not notice them. They both had moved to sit on the grass, eventually lying down with arms behind their heads.

Noticing a particular star, a random question popped into Ava's head. She looked over at Sirius, considering him for a moment. "Why do they call you Padfoot?"

Sirius held his surprise well. The boys only occasionally called each other by their 'other' names in front of other people. They never called each other by their given names; somehow they always knew what was being said to whom.

"Well," Sirius started, trying to conjure up a story randomly. "Considering I have a thing for dogs, and the whole start bit, it just started as a joke."

"Ah."

He wondered if he should say anything about the other names. He wondered if she really believed that lame attempt. At least his seemed plausible enough, but what could he say about the rest? What stories were those?

"The others had some names we made up as well. But I forget what they were." Sirius, never one to leave an open door to a lie.

"Hmm," was Ava's only response. His name made enough sense. She had heard him call the others something, but didn't know that. With a mental sigh she let it go. It didn't matter anyways. It really wasn't her business at the end of the day.

"You can call me that if you like." He tickled her slightly as he said it, enjoying her laugh. "I'm kind of fond of it actually." He loved to hear her say his name, this would be icing on the cake.

"Ok." Maybe someday she thought. She actually preferred his given name. But, Padfoot did have charm to it-very cute. Made her think of Snuffles almost. She reached over and fidgeted with him. "Padfoot."

**:: And that ends that nite. Hmm…doesn't seem our Ava believes our dear Sirius, mebbe she knows better. Eh, it will all work itself out I'm sure. Well, I hope I'm sure, I'm the one writing…..I think……**

**Sidenote--Two fingers up(the middle finger plus the index finger, or the backwards peace sign) is the equivalent of the middle finger. Sirius was flippin' James the bird.**


	6. Trains & Troubles

It was early morning when the troops came back to the castle. An extraordinary breakfast was laid out for the graduates' last morning. After, everyone would go their separate ways. Lily and Ava had decided sometime ago to get a flat together and be cheery roommates. They had yet to pick out a village though, Lily still deciding on Uni. James was going directly to Aurors training starting in a few weeks. Sirius and Remus had been accepted as well, but had yet to make a decision. Peter remained quiet and unsure on his course of action.

The dining hall seemed massive with so few students in it. Not everyone attended, but it was still early. The seating was open, students sitting at every table. But the six from Gryffindor remained in their usual accustomed seats.

"You _can_ sit anywhere," Devon, who came bouncing over, pointed out, "you know." Not even getting a response, she bounced off again.

"No one should be that happy in the morning." Peter grumbled as he played with his food.

"Ah, you just have a hangover." Sirius smacked him on the back. Peter sent him a deathglare.

"I'm surprised you don't with as much as you guzzled last night." Lily eyed James, who was looking sheepish.

"Ah-ha!" Ava laughed. "He does! He's just hiding it."

The two girls got quite a laugh over it considering James insisted they were pissed last night and kept saying how sick they'd be and vomit. Then going so far as to buy more. Laughing in hysterics they all regaled each other with the past night's events. Things someone might have missed had to be explained as embarrassment visit each in turn. Pretty soon they found themselves alone in the empty hall.

"Meet you on the train," Lily called after James as she pulled Ava from her seat and raced to her room to get her trunks and to the trains. The boys were also on their ways upstairs, but not quite at Lily's break neck speed. On exiting the school for the last time, each gave a personal 'cheers' to the memorable Hogwarts, new adventures await.

Lily had insisted that Ava stay with her over the summer. On the train back to King's Cross, she let it be known that she'd be attending Uni in London. James must have been the most excited to hear, for his training, and HQ would be in London, at the Ministry. Sirius politely let them talk of this for a while before telling them about Remus.

"He stayed behind, saying he would catch up with us later. What do you think that means?"

"He said the same to me and Peter," James looked from Sirius to Peter as he spoke. "I wonder what he is up to."

"None of your business I fear." Lily supplemented.

"I need to go see to Isobel." Ava broke in. "Goodbyes and all." She played casual. It was written all over her face though, how sad she was. She kept a small smile on her face, trying to hide it.

"Would you like me to come with you?" "Need company?" Lily and Sirius asked. Ava shook her head, declining.

"I'll see you when we get back." She looked at Lily, they would meet up at the station. "Same with the rest of you plus one Lupin." She winked at James and Peter. Her eyes fell to Sirius, she nodded to him. "Padfoot." And she slipped out the door to find Isobel's compartment.

He practically purred as he heard it. He could feel his friends' hot glares on him but they could hold off a moment. After that moment, he turned to them, knowing what to expect.

James looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Lily seemed just as stunned, but was polite enough to wait for it. Peter jumped in immediately. "What-You-" He could hardly speak.

"Ah, don't pop a vessel, I-"

"How could you?" James hopped on him. "We discussed this!"

"You mean you discussed it while I had to listen to you?" Sirius' defenses coming up. "Give me a break."

"Yeah, we want to." Peter tossed in his two cents.

"Shut up, Wormtail." James and mostly Sirius snapped.

"Come down from your high and mighty broomstick," Sirius turned to James. "I didn't tell her the rest. She asked about my name. Whose fault is it if she overheard that? Not mine. I don't go around calling myself Padfoot. Hey pad-"

"Fine," James cut him off mid rant. "But she doesn't know the rest?"

"No." Sirius bitter words kept short. "She should. Remus didn't say I couldn't"

"Just another time, okay?"

Sirius and James came to a truce and let it go. Sirius would tell her when the time was right; James gave him that. But James had to decide when that was, along with Remus. It's not that he didn't trust Ava, James told Sirius, it was just a precaution.

What James didn't tell Sirius is that he wanted to be sure the girl would still be around in a few weeks, months, a year, whatever. He did have a feeling that Sirius was, well, serious. But he hadn't been completely absent from the past seven years; Sirius did have somewhat of a reputation. His friend just needed to be patient and wait for said perfect time.

Within the hour, a pop regained the attention of the group, as Remus appeared in what seemed to be a satisfying mood. With a quiet grin, he sat down, waiting for them to ask. He loved to keep them in suspense.

"Well?" Lily took the plunge this time, since James took Sirius. "Where were you?"

"The walls have ears." His aloofness kept them waiting until he saw fit.

After hearing their constant whining, he broke. Giving in, he spilled where he was but not why. "I had a summit with Dumbledore. Albus," he tested it out with a smile.

'And…' their faces seemed to say. He told them he did in fact have news to share with them, but it would have to wait until another time, when they were in less open space. Who knew what slytherin, er person, was creeping around.

"Where's Altair?" Lupin looked around for his game mate.

"Water works over Isobel." Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily gave him a hard smack plus a glare.

"They've been together a while and through a lot, now she won't see her for a while. Have some sympathy."

"Hmm." Peter mused. "Seems like you've taken that spot."

Sirius and Lily both looked at him, not sure which one he meant. Seeing their looks he turned and looked out the window. Apparently, his foot taste bad.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius turned back to Lily. "She's just keeping it to herself I guess."

"She's like that." Lily nodded. "But, she'll be fine when we see her later."

Arriving at the station, the group found themselves waiting on Ava. They had decided to have a final dinner together before heading back home for some time apart. Ava was staying with Lily for sometime over the summer, until they had found a flat and moved in. Sirius was sure his place needed dusting, not that he'd do it, after ten months of uselessness. James needed to stop by the 'rents to exchange goods and visit some. Remus and Peter had similar plans.

Just as predicted, Ava arrived as her normal-for her that is- self. Informing her of the plan, they set off to look for an appropriate place to dine. Somewhere were they would each be satisfied. Finally after sitting down, and ordering, Lily pounced on Remus verbally, in question of his early absence.

"Yes, so I was with Albus." He got quite a kick out of calling their former headmaster by his given name. He had his permission now.

"We've already established that." James groaned.

"Do you want to hear or not?" Remus smugly said. That shut him up. "He told me that he is developing a venture that we might have interest in. He didn't allude to much, but said that he would stay in contact."

"That's it?"

"That's the short version, yes."

"Took you all the rest of the time to decipher Dumbledorian." Laughed Ava. "Not surprised."

"Are you sure you got it right?" Peter tried. "He can be rather vague many a time."

Remus told them what the man had said, and they had agreed that for the most part that is what it meant. But they had some fun creating what he might have meant. And at the end there were farewells and goodbyes. Even though it would be for a couple days or weeks, they would miss each other. While Lily and Ava would probably see James and Sirius, respectively, more, they would miss the other two just as much. James, Peter and Lily stood together talking while Sirius, Ava and Remus stood slightly farther off.

"So I'll see you on Saturday right, luv?" Remus teased Sirius about hooking up wit his girlfriend. Sirius had a tolerant look on his face.

"Sure I can fit you in," Ava played along. "After breakfast and before lunch, gives us plenty of time."

Before she could even say bye, he had hopped on his train that had pulled up as they spoke. She couldn't help but grin at his escape. He was a character when you got to know him, even more than James and Sirius sometimes. She did get the feeling that he had his studious days in his past, when they count. Much like her, he could afford to goof off now, or at least somewhat. Enjoy the summer they had decided.

"Leave me for a dog, now me friend," Sirius shook his head at her. Mock hurt played no his handsome features.

"A girl's got to do…" She trailed off as they went over to where Peter wait for his train. He was agreeing with James over something pointless, which made Sirius want to disagree just for the hell of it.

"Why are you taking the train again?" Lily asked.

"Same reason Lupin, didn't get enough of it on the way back." He grinned as he took his ride.

"And then there were four." Lily sighed.

Wrapping it up they said their goodbyes after making plans to meet in Hyde Park later in the next week. Walking off in different directions they went home. Lily had to take Ava the long way so she knew where Lily's house was. Sirius and James took the easy - pop! - way home.

To say that Ava didn't get along with Petunia would be an understatement. Lily's parents were polite enough, humoring their daughter to let her weird friend stay for a while. But eventually Petunia and her endless medalling and bickering, add in complaining and hounding, drove Ava away. Lily was sad to see her go, but their flat would be ready soon. Well, that is when they found it, choose it, settled on one, whatever. Sirius said she could stay with him. He would be happy to have company, especially as lovely as her. If only they had been given a warning…

Lily was ready for school, enrolled and set to go. James was in training, sometimes no one saw him for days at a time, possible weeks. Ava found a job at a garage that was somewhat low key. She was happy enough not to draw attention, that way she could subtly work on her ideas without to much notice. She did the muggle work, but had access to the tools to test her own theories on wizarding paraphernalia, without having to have her own equipment. Remus seemed to be conferring with Albus as they set into this project he talked of. And Peter? Well, Peter remained aloof, but nothing new there.

Ava finished her letter to Isobel and sent it off. Presently Isobel was in France for the end of the summer. She was staying for the fall as she found her own way in life. She watched the Owl fly from Sirius window in to the night. She bit her bottom lip in thought. She and Lily were going out to night while they guys went out alone. A separation of Sexes was needed tonight.

Sirius had already left, he went to James's new place that he had found down the way from the ministry. If Ava admit it to herself, she was jealous. She and Lily were still waiting for theirs. Patience is a virtue right? She tried to remind herself. Not that Sirius wasn't great, she told herself. She just didn't like the pressure of living with someone; she'd done it before. Things could get strained. But Sirius was very good about it surprisingly. Not much seemed to bother him it seemed.

With a pop, Lily arrived and Ava had to tuck her thoughts away. They went out to a club she had found out from her co-workers-Rehab, Reality, something like that. It was worth a shot, she was always game, and it would hurt Lily. After slight conversation, they were off.

Elsewhere, Sirius and James met up to wait on their accomplices. They hadn't actually planned where to meet, but the Red Lion on Birch St. was always a good place to start. It was a pastime for the crew. Halfway through their pints, Remus showed up walking inside the smoky parlor. After procuring himself a suitable drink, he met them in the beer garden. Followed behind was Peter.

"Look who I found skulking about."

"Getting in fights no doubt." Sirius guessed.

Peter conjured a weak grin. He found himself alone lately and wasn't all that fond of it, even Sirius' ridicule was better. He sat down unaware of how he clutched his bottle. He forced a smile on his face while even though he didn't hear the craic they guys passed around. Probably would have been above his head he darkly considered.

While Remus flirted with the waitress, James and Sirius talked about James' work. He could only say so much, things being classified, but they still talked. The talk soon turned to Lily, and how she would be when the reality set in that James was/would be an Auror.

"She'll nag you over the late nights, and dangerous cases." Sirius warned him sincerely. "I love her, you know that, but she won't take a back seat to anything."

"She'll have to." Peter intoned.

James nodded his head. "It's true. She knew I was going into this. She'll learn. But I think you're right, I don't think its set in yet."

"So you're still gonna go through with it?" Remus brought his attention back to the table.

"Not any time soon." James denied it through their snickering. "Go on, laugh. We'll see what happened your turn." This just brought more sniggering, much louder.

"Not going to happen mate." Remus broke it to him.

"Never?" James eyed him skeptically. The other two he scrutinized. "We'll see."

"We already know who's next anyways," Peter brightened up. Grinning, Remus caught his eye as he stood up to go get another round. James sat back eyeing Sirius.

"Ava's not going to wait around forever for you," Peter stared him down. "Especially you."

James roared with laughter as he went to the bathroom, hearing the comment just in time. Sirius fell forward from the way he was reclining the chair back. For once, he didn't have a snide remark in store for his small friend. He had the look of a dear in the headlights.

Marriage? When had he agreed to that?! Hell yeah Ava was great, but that great? Was she as white lace and promises as Lily? A million and one questions ran through his head, but no answers came. The moments he didn't have the questions burning in his head, he just sat there dazed. Amongst confusion, bewilderment, and stunned.

They didn't even say the L-word to each other yet. Living together right now before she found a flat-wait! Would she find one? Or would it turn into a full-fledged committed L-l-love? Sirius continued to work himself up, practically foaming at the mouth. He hadn't realized that when he had invited her to stay for a while after she left the Evans's, what he was doing. What would he do now? What could he do?

Peter admitted, to himself, that he was secretly pleased that he could throw Sirius off like that. How many times had he done it to him? Peter hadn't even planned it, or really meant it, but it didn't hurt-him. Let Sirius sweat, he'd figure it out, always did. That thought brought Peter back down in to his former dismal mood

When Remus and James returned, they were in particularly good moods, and were oblivious to their friends reverse. Sirius managed to bring himself out of his funk by the end of the night. Peter remained as Peter always was, the tagalong.

As Ava was putting her key in the door and coming into the flat, Sirius was on his way out. An awkward silence passed between them as they stood in the doorway for a moment. Quickly, it came and went, and things merely rolled on as they could.

"Going out?" Ava asked him upon entering in, asking over her shoulder.

"Yeh."

"Have fun." She called after him.

Completely unaware of the sneer that came onto his face, he left out the door. Certainly a good thing his back had been to her. But the fragile balance couldn't be maintained as things came to a wall. Things built up and were subdued until finally, one day thing exploded…

After a long day of work, Ava fell inside and staggered through the hall. With her gray coverall arms tied around her waist, and her white t-shirt smeared randomly with black, she looked down at her sleeve to see a streak. Resisting the urge to fall into the couch, as she truly wanted, she walked over to the bar in the breakfast nook, and leaned against it for support.

Sirius came out, mentally cursing himself for taking so long. Usually he tried to be gone when she got home. Feeling the guilt, he went over to say hi and bye. Kissing her on the cheek, he asked how her day was insincerely. He turned away to get a drink, and then he would be on his way.

"Don't ask." She cut him off, not wanting to get into it. "The guys," her co-workers, "are having a shindig later. Want to come?"

"No."

"Come on," she tried again, unsure if she really wanted him to come or not. "They still want to meet you."

"No."

"Maybe you'd like them. Have a good time…" she tried to sound playful, though it was very hard.

"Maybe you should let it go." He snapped.

"Maybe you should lighten up." She bit back at him. Wow did this sound familiar a part told her in the back of her head.

"Get. Off. My. Back."

"Fine." She pushed off the bar and turned around, walking away. "If you don't want to do anything with me that's fine. I don't need that and I don't need you if that's how you're going to be."

"Like what?" he egged her on, following into the living room. Both couldn't hold back their irritations now. The stress came to its boiling point and overflowed.

"A dodgy muppet that doesn't have time to spare for me!" she burst forth, unaware of the venom that went with it.

"And I don't some cocky little misfit wench!" he snarled back at her, his anger as fierce as her own. His handsome features wicked with rage and hair in his face.

She spun around and locked her eyes on him, neither moved nor said anything. Their eyes burned into each other in a standoff. Not taking her eyes from him, with a snap and a pop she was gone, along with her valise.

He fell into the couch, feeling a huge burden lifted from him with a sigh. However, he was completely unaware of the weight that he would soon feel in its stead.

**:: Ouch, pretty rough. They seemed to have little bouts of frustration occasionally. But then again, who doesn't? Ah, till next time crew, stay tuned…**


	7. Bertie Botts

"Altair!" A familiar voice rang out. Only through experience had Ava learnt not to hit her head when she was yelled for when under one of her projects. Carefully removing her body from the car, she saw Lily standing there with her hands on her hips, waiting expectantly. Ava tossed a smile that said 'yes?'

"James and I had breakfast earlier this morning. And do you know what he told me?" Rhetorical, of course, Ava didn't even have a chance to guess. "His best friend had a fight with his girlfriend, who coincidently, is my best friend."

"Oh?" she asked with concern as if it weren't her Lily referred to.

"What happened?" Lily asked her friend seriously.

"Dale, I'm going to lunch." Ava called out.

A tall dark-haired man came out. "Sadly, no. Too much work to do without you skiving off to lunch. We've discussed this, you need to cut those breaks out." He teased her as he eyes Lily up and down. With a tilt of his head he turned to Ava to ask her about her friend.

"Bugger off!" she tossed her oily rag at the fit guy. "Just for that, I'm taking two hours."

"Two hours!" he called after her. "We wont get any thing done till you get back!" he made the effort so the she heard him even though she was out the door.

Shaking her head, but with a grin, she had to explain to Lily that they were just kidding. She never took lunch breaks, let alone two hours. Lily didn't seem interested though. They walked along until they came to a café where they went in for a cuppa. Sitting down, Lily waited patiently for her friend to start, her eye expectantly on her.

"We had a fight." She tried simply, maybe Lily would let it go.

"Obviously." Obviously Lily needed to work on her.

"To keep a long story short," she summarized it for her, "I told him if you don't want to give me _some_ of your time I don't want _any_ of your time."

Lily's just looked at her not saying anything. Ava sighed and eventually let more come out. "He was going out every night. I was working late every night. We just need some space I think."

By her tone, Lily could tell it was a bit of a touchy subject, no matter how well Ava pulled it off. So she changed the subject. "So where are you staying?" she was surprised to hear that she had left his place and yet hadn't shown up at hers.

"A friend's." Lily's eyes bore into her. "A friend I met through work."

"Ava!" Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing! She launched into a monologue on the issue. How could she already be with another man? Was that the reason for the split?

"Lil," Ava tried to tell her. Lily kept on lecturing her, until Ava cut her off. "He's gay! He's gay." She had to repeat herself when Lily's mouth dropped open and recognition dawned. "Just a friend, that's it."

Lily was relieved to hear that, but didn't stop her from wondering what could happen. Sirius would go mad to lose her to someone else, when he realized it that is. She calmed down as Ava told her about her platonic friend. Lily wondered at something. "How _did_ you get your things out so fast?"

"It was a spell I worked out in school when I was moving around a lot. A charm of sorts," She told her. "I'll spare you the details. Just a snap." She figured Lily wouldn't care about the details of how it needed to be linked to something of Ava's like her wardrobe or an object on her.

"So just snap and pop and you left?" she still had a hard time believing it. She knew Ava was capable of it, it just seemed so extreme.

"Snap, pop." She gestured around, with a slightly forged smile.

"And?"

"Eathan was a bit surprised when I popped up on his door, literally." She joked. She had to assure Lily that he was definitely a friend, and very gay, not interested in her or vice verse.

"And Dale?" Lily remembered the tall dark-hair, rather handsome lad from the shop. She wouldn't have Sirius lose Ava because of his pride, nor hers. She just had to keep her free.

"Just friends." Ava laughed. "Never going to happen. A) He's involved, and B) I work with him. I don't mess with co-workers. Besides I'm not like that, Lils, you know that." She knew what her friend was getting at. "And Sirius and I never, we are," she didn't quite know how to say it, they hadn't broken up she had thought.

"Just a fight," Ava started again. "We both just needed some space and time."

Lily just nodded. She knew her friend wouldn't get herself into any trouble, but that still didn't stop Lily form worrying. Feeling slightly guilty for pulling so much out of her friend, she changed the subject again. "Just another week or so, and it'll be ready." She meant their flat, not that she needed to tell Ava that, she seemed ready.

That brought a smile to Ava's face. Lily couldn't help but tease her though. "So don't get too comfortable at Eathan's." Ava nodded dutifully.

Ava's mental groan echoed through her head as she saw Lily's open house in full swing when she got home from work. She shut the door behind her, fighting every inch of her body to run out behind her or slam and kick it while she was at it. Knowing she smelled, getting bathed in diesel earlier, she figured the guests wouldn't want to smell it anymore-she didn't either- she wanted a shower. She made a line for her bedroom, getting stopped along the way by various friends. Had she really agreed to this? When she made it to her door, she made a general sweep of the room, her eyes catching Sirius' for the splitest second, and then she was on the other side of the door.

Followed with a sigh, her back fell against the door behind her. She should have known he would be here. And why not? He was Lily's friend too. A piece of her kicked around why he shouldn't, but she ignored it. He had every right to be here, and she would just deal with it. As she passed she couldn't help but glare at the coats that lie on her bed. She resisted the urge to linger in the cascading water of her shower. Promising Lily that she would be social was coming back to haunt her. Quickly dressing and making herself, somewhat, presentable, she was done in five minutes. Maybe ten.

_Deep breath. _Within a few minutes of venturing out into the party, she found herself making conversation with someone she didn't know. Must be a friend of Lily's…obviously…A glass of red wine found its way into her hand, she looked up to see Sirius give her a polite-handsome-smile. He turned around and wandered off. She took a sip.

While Karin whoever babbled at her, she thought on the exchange. He hadn't walked off because he didn't want to intimidate her, did he? Like he could she mused. He must have just been trying to make a peace offering, showing he wanted to talk later. She tried to listen to the woman, but had to cut her off in search of Lily.

"Excuse me, Karin," What was her last name? "I haven't seen Lily all day, I'm afraid we need to confer." She politely excused herself, saying it was lovely to meet her, etc.

She went into the kitchen in search of her roommate. James, who was arm in arm with Lily, saw his friend's face and begged off. He knew they'd need to talk. Instead he went off to talk to people he didn't actually know. Completely unaware of how she stepped right in front of who Lily was talking to, they wandered off politely as well. Ava set her glass down, which Lily refilled waiting to see what she said.

"Lils," She moaned, running her hands through her hair. "I'm so shattered, I don't even remember half these people! Have I ever met them?"

"Drink up." She urged the glass into her hand.

Ava did as told. She turned around and looked to see who was actually here. Maybe she might know some of them. They talked about the various people about, Lily very careful to side-step mentioning Sirius. However Ava took that plunge herself. Relating to Lily about what had happened. She would need to deal with it sooner or later, and apparently it was sooner.

Ava took the rest of her glass in one swig and set it down on to the bar in front of her. Immediately picking it back up a second later. She shook it at Lily to refill it again, which she did devotedly. With a deep breath, "Off I go."

She walked around finding Sirius talking to some people, again, that she didn't know. As with Lily, she was oblivious to the people he was talking to as she stepped in between the conversation. Sirius, however didn't seem to mind. He gave the same small-safe-smile.

"Talk?" she asked casually, ignoring the anxiousness she felt. She turned, not bothering to see if he followed, and walked over to the window.

An uncomfortable silence loomed above them. Sirius, looking for easy ground, finally spoke. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks," Ava went with it. "Lily's doing."

"Of course." He nodded. "Look I-"

"I-" she started as well. Both pausing when they heard the other. A few more minutes passed.

"I-" Sirius started again, not thinking Ava would. "I guess I should say I'm sorry."

"I guess I should too."

They both were in a pause, a standstill. Neither would really admit to what was off, leaving them nowhere. To get anywhere, not one, but both would need to go out on a limb.

"I didn't like what happened." Sirius blurted out. "The outcome."

"Neither did I." Ava tried to say with a neutral tone. It was hard to keep the emotion in tact. "It could have gone differently."

He took an involuntary step toward her. "Ava,"

Hearing him say her name destroyed any self-control she had. Her reserves spent, she couldn't stand the heat that was searing the room. "I- I'm sorry." She turned around and walked out to the balcony. Her voice slightly above a whisper, "Maybe Bellatrix was right. I'm not right for you, and you-me-"

Stunned, Sirius stood there for a second while she left and closed the sliding glass door behind her. He too ka step forward, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to see Remus holding him back. Remus could see the confusion dance in his eyes.

"It was just a fight," he scraped, "I thought."

"Everyone has their demons." Remus tried. He really didn't know what to say. He just tried to talk common sense into his friends when the need arose.

"Without doubt," Sirius mumbled. He looked over to his friend. "You, of all people, would surely know."

Remus gave him a small appreciative smile. "Let me talk to her." He turned around not even reading Sirius' answer.

Stepping outside, he was surprised to find that fall was on its way with the chill that swept by him. Summer was fading and fall was starting to make its appearance. He walked over to were Ava leaned against the wall and looked out over the city. Touching her arm brought him to her attention. She turned towards him and he could see though her eyes were dry her cheeks were red from more than the breeze.

"I'd rather test my limits with ones I love and know the depths of that trust and love, than never have a fight with someone and never know how long it will last." He didn't beat around the bush, jumping right into the matter. "I would always wonder if could last if things turned bad."

"Something needs to be tested to know its value." Her eyes on him, knew what he said, but she turned back around, gazing at the lights. He kept on. "There's nothing wrong with that, or getting angry."

"Love it a very unpredictable and temperamental emotion." He randomly pulled something out. He could see he was losing her.

"Love is like Bertie Botts," he tried again. This time her puzzled eyes turned to him, falling on him for longer. "You really don't know what you're going to get until you try it. They look different than they actually are.

"Sirius, in fact, is like one." Laughing, Remus was glad that he wasn't out here to hear this. "He looks like an interesting choice, but once tried, you find out he's completely different. Sirius is an acquired taste."

"Like wine," she said swirling her near empty glass.

"Like wine," he smiled, knowing he was getting through to her now. "Sirius is…different than he appears. I'm sure you know this, but when we were in school, he was always going through the girls." Nodding she knew it, she saw it.

"He was always with another girl each week. And no, he never told us why the last hadn't worked out," he felt bad for saying some of this, but it should be said he thought. She'd see in a minute. "But we all knew why he hadn't stuck it out. Either he'd get bored and not want them to get to know him. Or before he was ready they would figure out who he really was, and they didn't like that.

"You know first hand what he can be like." He meant that as a good thing. "You're probably one of the few people that know exactly who he is and take him for exactly like that."

Ava nodded. She did know that he was great, to her. He had been a friend when that was all she needed or wanted. And he was more. But she could see where other girls might be thrown off. Maybe they thought they could change him from his tricking prankster self to their prince. Maybe they got to know him and were disappointed when they were alone, and no one there to see her with the dangerous Sirius Black. Maybe they were all about image.

"Don't let someone you wouldn't trust yourself with make your decisions." His wolf ears had heard her low mention on leaving. Bellatrix was not worth the effort. "She's full of it," he told her, "I don't know what we'd have done without you. Or where any of us would be."

He could see her slightly smile. "Your eccentric ways have driven us mad. But in the good way." He smiled at her perplexed expression. "A little madness is good every once and awhile. Who would keep Black in line anyway?" he jerked his head back to the flat. She grinned at him knowing he was right, about Bellatrix that is.

"So, if Sirius is the misleading jelly bean," she looked sideways at him. "What kind does that make me?"

"You my dear," he put his arm around her, "aren't a mere jelly bean. You are more like a chocolate frog. Not exactly a safe bet. But a risk worth taking." He was more than pleased to see her really laughing out loud now.

"An you?"

"Ah," he shrugged it off. "I'm more of a run-of-the-mill jell bean. Salt flavored or something."

"No," she told him, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a thanking hug. "Butter methinks, because it wouldn't melt in your mouth." She laughed again, turning back out to look out at the lights with a new mind.

Remus was glad to see the Ava he knew back. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sirius pacing by the door, he probably wouldn't wait much more. Remus turned to look out at the city too. "What would you say to Sirius if you could?"

Ava let out a heavy breath. She racked her brain, wondering what she really wanted to say to him, or how to say it. So deep in thought, she didn't even hear the door slide open and Remus leave. With a sigh, she knew what she would say to him, if she could. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She turned around to see Lupin had left and there stood Sirius. He took a step closer to her, his eyes trained on her face. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I shouldn't have started it."

"I-" he needed to tell her the truth, no excuses. "Someone said something about marriage to me, and honestly, it scared the shit out of me." He winced to see the look on her face.

"What makes you think I'm not?" she asked in a strange tone. "Scared shitless too that is." He relaxed to hear that, that explained the face. He was beyond happy to hear she wasn't ready to get married.

"Sirius," She started, "Don't get me wrong I-" unconsciously she adjusted not to say something unsuitable, "care for you very much. But I happy living with Lily." She hadn't realized the stress that she was under to live with someone again, she should have known better as last time didn't go as well.

"I understand." He felt the same in a way. He wasn't ready to give up all of his freedom either. Neither said a lot, but they didn't have to. Both had felt a pressure living together and weren't ready for it. The fight had just been tension coming to the surface, not that they were so horrible matched and awful for each other.

"You know I'm not saying," he grasped around, trying to tell her that its not that he was hideously opposed to the idea, just not in the near future. She shook her hands at him.

"I'm not-" she fumbled, trying to tell him she didn't expect it either. She was nowhere near ready. Not even thinking in that way, that was Lily.

They both smiled at the others dancing about, equally amused at the absurdity of the topic. Ava tossed her arms around him, savoring the feeling of him. He was just as glad to be through the mess.

"Besides," she pulled away from him, giving him a smack against his chest. "No one else has anything to say in our relationship but us."

"That's not the way I hear it." he couldn't help but tease her. "Seems my cousin does." He made a face just thinking about the harpy.

Her mouth dropped as she gave him another playful, half-hearted tap. Only a truly loved one could get away with saying something like that, and so soon.

**:: Been dragging out, sorry I've been sort of busy. But that's okay, cuz no one seems to notice. Oh well! We still have a ways to go, so keep it up.**


	8. Padfoot part two

**:: Here we go the next chapter in our saga. I was so glad to see them make up. And Remus was so cute about it, Bertie Botts!! So I think Sirius has something he wants to tell her…**

Meeting at the Red Lion per usual, Sirius had something unrelenting on his mind. It had to be the right time; he couldn't hold this secret back from Ava anymore. She needed, deserved, to know the truth. While the marauders sat around in the beer garden enjoying the one of the last few chances to be out, Sirius bided his time. Waiting for the right moment.

"It's time." He said carefully eyes more on Remus than anyone else. Remus knew what he meant, a look of knowing in his eyes.

"Time for another round?" Peter and James joked around as they leaned back in their chairs. "Your turn."

"Sure." Sirius volunteeringly got up to go get the next lot, not wanting to see him make up his mind. He would let Remus consider the matter, giving him space. Surprisingly, Remus got up as well, saying to help him. James and Peter seemed unaware as the finished their mugs.

Setting two frosty glasses down, Sirius gave one to James before sitting down himself. James brought his chair back down and stretched for the drink, which Sirius pulled out of his reach. James looked up at him.

"Prongs," he said it in a way that let his friend know what was on his mind.

"Padfoot," he said uncertainly. Taking his drink he set it down, not sipping from it. "I don't know."

"Well," Sirius drawled, "Moony's given me the go-ahead."

"Oh." James knew he was overruled then. "Okay."

James was slightly wary of letting someone else in on their secret. Lily knew yes, but he knew he could trust her. She would love him just the same. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ava, but he had never had to tell anyone else before. Would her opinion of them change? He felt not in control by letting them tell her. He was used to being the leader of this group and protecting them all. Along with that came reservations about some of the things one of them thought, might not be best for the group.

"I'll tell her." Remus finally spoke up. "I think it should."

"I'll be right there too." Seeing Remus stare at him, he amended it. "After you're done that is."

James couldn't say no. If Sirius and Remus felt it was okay, than he had no ammunition why not. Peter didn't mater and neither did James. It was Remus story to tell. He sighed as he resigned himself to the cloudy future.

"You can tell her next week." James remembered what Lily had told him. "At the Lily's dinner party I was supposed to tell you about." He laughed at his mistake.

-

Lily had James come over early to help her, Ava home as well. Currently, James and Ava just sat in the sitting room talking until they were needed. Ava's job was to make sure nothing burned while took a shower and changed. James was to take care of the guests when they arrived alter. Lily needed to clean and doll herself up.

"Not going to dress up?" James asked after Ava.

"Are you?" she mirrored the look he sent her. They both laughed at the idea of the other dressed to the nines for Lily and both were suckers for Lily's whims.

Lily came back out much later, only a few minutes before the others arrived. The phone rang as her chance to be hostess arrived. Instead, James let the their friends in, while Lily's other couple had to cancel at the last possible minute. It appeared to be just the usual group, but lily was determined to have a nice dinner. She allocated James in charge of entertaining his friends in the sitting room, while she and Ava took care of the rest. Sticking Ava in charge of the watch on cooking, Lily went to set the table.

Ava looked around the kitchen, unsure of what she was really supposed to be doing. When Lily came back in she found Ava 'inspecting' the dessert. With a none too gentle push, Lily shoved Ava out to help James. Ava flushed a subtle rose hearing the foul story James was telling, but quickly recovered by telling one of her own odd encounters. Ava quickly covered up, when Lily came out with hors d'oeuvres.

"Then he-" She coughed, making something up off the top of her head, seeing Lily. "I, uh, picked up the him and set him free in the park." She improvised.

"What?" Lily looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?"

They guys chuckled at Ava getting caught and waited for her to add more to her minute story. "Eh, the mouse?"

"A what?!" Lily shrieked when she heard the word mouse. Looking around, she jumped up and down slightly anxious.

"Not here," Ava tried to assure her, but Lily was back in the kitchen. She called to her. "At Eathan's!"

"I better go fix that." She gave a sheepish grin when the guys laughed at her. She went to see after Lily. Lily was sitting at the small kitchen looking fairly stressed. Ava sat down across from her.

"Evans," She sternly called her trying to get her attention. Lily looked up, very apprehensively. "What's amiss?"

"I'm worried." She started, wringing the towel in her hands. "I'm worried James wont like my meal. It's supposed to be his favorite."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she reassured her. "It's smells, right-Good."

"Thanks." Lily gave an unappreciative moan.

"Tell you what," Ava walked over to her pulling her up. She put her hands on her shoulders and ushered her to the door out to her guests. "I'll take care of the rest, you relax."

Lily looked over her shoulder at her enigmatic friend, skepticism danced around Lily's face. Ava gave her a crooked grin a slight push into the room. Lily sat down with James and the rest, picking up her hostessing duties.

In the kitchen, Ava leaned against the counter, wine glass in one hand, and a cookbook in the other. Although everything was already cooked, she was merely looking for a way to jazz it up. Closing the book she set it down on the counter with a sneer, boring displays. She looked at what Lily had, and risking her head, started chopping and cutting, slicing and dicing. Giving it an artistic flair she went into the dinning room to see what Lily had done there.

Taking apart the network/system/organization Lily had set up. She tossed plates and stemware about trying to give it a different look. When she was finally satisfied, she sat down in one of the chairs and contemplated just sitting there and waiting until they got hungry enough to come look and see it was ready. With a smile, she sadly discarded the idea. Instead she pulled out her wand. "Accio glasses."

She made a face when she heard a thump against the door and James' glasses came through the small crack it had opened. Well, it worked she shrugged. Before the others came in, she gave a quick Occulus Reparo to fix her damage. She managed a sly smile when they wandered in. She handed James back his glasses. "Bon appetit."

"You could have just called." Sirius bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. He stopped playing with her hair when he saw her display. So did everyone else.

"Did you do this?" Peter was the first to ask.

"Lily did." She lied. "I just set the table. Plates and silverware." Why not just switch it around she figured. A weak smile crept up. "Oh, and glasses."

"Looks good," He said while sitting down and looking up at Lily, "smells wonderful too."

Lily gave a smile and sat down, too nervous to notice that there was a difference to her scheme. Sirius took Ava's wine glass, refilling it then everyone else's as well. The course went rather smoothly, the food was quite good and the conversation entertaining. Peter, feeling his wine, spoke before he realized what he had said.

"So, Remus, Don't you have something to discuss with our dear Ava?" he half giggled with a tipsy manner.

Remus played it off very well, holding back the glare he felt creeping to his eyes for Peter. "Later, business isn't for the table."

Ava looked at him confused. He felt the need to ward off her worry. "Muggle plug in thing. I need help with the confounded contraption. Mechanics." He shrugged.

"Ah." She smiled back at him.

Much later, the group sat around the empty plates, sipping wine and carousing about. Lily and Ava both cleared the table, but decided to wash their dishes later, when the rest had left. Remembering the Brandy that she had set aside, Lily stood up to adjourn to sitting room. Slowly the rest stood up as well, careful not to disturb their digestion. Remus waited until the rest were nearly gone and held Ava back as she was the last to steer for the door. He walked back over to the table. Filling their glasses with the rest of the drops in the bottle. Ava sat down beside him with a smile, waiting to see what he said. He took a deep breath.

In the living room, the others noticed a decrease in their number, and managed to make small talk to fill the curiosity they all felt, avoiding the subject. Only putting it off for so long, someone finally mentioned. Curious enough, they all couldn't help but wonder how it was going.

"Eh," Peter shrugged, very relaxed from all his influences. "Altair'll be fine. Have faith."

"I know," Lily grinned somewhat embarrassedly, "but that doesn't stop me from being curious, now does it?"

"Bide, pet." Sirius laughed at her.

"Easy for you to say." James snorted. Sirius knew Ava probably best of all, and could more than likely predict what she would say down to the very words, but the rest still couldn't help but be nervous. James, most of all, felt himself very vulnerable.

"He's lying," Lily's slit eyes glaring at him. "He's just as uneasy as the rest of us. He's just has a poker face." Sirius smiled and made another face at her.

Within a few more minutes, Remus came quietly out and sat in the only remaining free chair. Silently, he snickered at their curious faces. In reality, he didn't mind telling Ava at all. He thought it kind that the others left the decision up to him, but it wasn't really. The truth was that other people, people he abhorred, would find out and he couldn't stop it. Anyone could really figure it out if they wanted to, they just had to be patient, look and see the signs. He had only really waited because he knew James felt insecure about. So what was it to tell his best friend's girlfriend? He adored Ava anyhow. She would be just one more person on his side.

"Well?" Peter finally asked, feeling no inhibitions whatsoever now that he had enough brandy to skunk an ox.

Remus just looked over to him, and then to the rest with an eyebrow slightly raised. "She needed a few minutes to think by herself, I believe."

Ava was in fact in the kitchen cleaning dishes as she thought. It gave her hands something to do, while letting her mind wander. After what Remus had told her, a thought kept running through her head that she couldn't shake. Drying off the plate in her hand, she set down the towel and went to interrogate. Their faces looked up, surprised to see her coming the way through the kitchen, and wondering what she was going to say. A lack of seats left her little options as she sat on the floor in front of Sirius looking up at him, her eyes trained on him.

"Show me how?"

**:: Very interesting….we shall see what she becomes in the next installment, er I mean chapter. Any guesses?**


	9. An Order & Wings

When first hearing her say those words, a smile had crept to his face, but now Sirius regretted that nonverbal commitment he had made. Everyone else got over their shock of her total ease with the subject and seemed more than happy to share the secret. After having time to think about Sirius wasn't pleased. A few weeks later, giving her plenty of time to think it over and be positively sure, James brought his notes over to their flat one night.

"I changed my mind." Sirius confessed after dwelling on the thought for weeks. Maybe Ava had kept her mind, but Sirius had changed his. "It's too dangerous."

"Come off it." Ava laughed at him, flipping through James' old notes. They weren't as thorough as she would have liked, but honestly she was surprised he still had them. Better wait on Lupin, she mused. He would certainly have better notes from their adventure in Anamagistry.

"I'm serious." He set his hand over her notes.

"Yeh, you are." She brushed off his somber manner.

"Ava."

She looked up at him. For him to say her name and in that way, it must be important. Her eyes on his, waiting for an explanation. The blueness darkened as his pupils grew in earnest. He almost made her worried. "What?"

"Please." He didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to forbid her to do it, not that he could or would, but he also didn't want to lose her, or see her turn into a half-person half-creature. It had been known to happen. Then how long would take in St. Mungos? And the bills? He tried to relate all this to her.

"What?" She couldn't really understand everything he was saying, as it all came at once. After listening to it for a while, she began to decipher what he was really saying, or trying to. "Oh."

Lily and James sat awkwardly on the couch silently to the side of this conversation, neither saying anything nor interrupting. Lily knew how Sirius felt, one for worry after Ava, but also knowing she wouldn't want James to go through it again. James on the other hand couldn't quite understand his friend's change of heart. Hadn't they started on this idea when they were twelve, why not share it with someone, especially someone they trust.

"You were fifteen though when you did it."

"And it wasn't any less painful or dangerous."

"That's not the point." Ava tried to tell him. She didn't care what it took, but she wanted to do this. Something in her recognized the need.

"But that's _my_ point!" Didn't she get it? She didn't need to put herself at risk like this-it was too hazardous. "I was fifteen and I was stupid!"

"Sirius." Ava didn't understand why he was being so protective. If it was ok for him it was ok for her, which she told him.

"Ava." He said her name in the same way she had said his. He cranked his head back in distress.

"Look," she tried to talk to him in a sensible manner, maybe to get across how she felt. "Maybe it would be different if it was a blind attempt. But you three did it, you know how. You know exactly what it takes."

"And you know exactly what and how it can go wrong. Don't tell me you've never seen the warning pictures in textbooks." He countered her just as fast.

"I'm a damn good witch!" her defenses leapt up.

"I'm not saying you aren't-"

"Basically you are," she cut him off right after he cut her off. Their eyes locked on each other again, in similar confrontational style. She softened up, after all she wasn't really trying to fight with him, she just didn't understand.

He abandoned all pretenses, laying his cards on the table. "Look, I'm just worried for you. I care about you and don't want to see you hurt."

A slight pink colored her face nearly unnoticeable. She quickly looked over to the where the others sat. "Lil? Potter?"

Both jumped at hearing their names. Trying to make themselves as small as possible hadn't quite worked apparently. Both shrugged most unhelpfully. Ava looked back to see Sirius' somber eyes on her. Feeling slightly smoked under the pressure, it intensified when the door opened and Remus walked in with a slight knock.

Remus could feel what he walked into, the tension that sat stale in the room. Not saying anything, he walked around to sit down. The unobtrusive entrance he had tried to make was shattered with the loud crack of Peter appearing in the open doorway. Remus grimaced at the thunderclap, knowing something was going to distort and unbalance. He didn't know what it was, but thanked Ava for the drinks she got up to get him and Peter.

"I'll go help." Lily got up with a strained smile, following Ava into the kitchen. Both Sirius and James fell back with exasperation.

Remus eyes them both before sitting down. Deciding against saying anything he knew if he wait long enough he would find out, and if not, he could worry about it later. Unfortunately, Peter had to stick himself in there.

"What's with the dramatics guys?"

James was on edge from trying to stay out of the whole encounter and left it up to Sirius. Sirius stood up from the floor, running his hands through his hair shaking it about.

"Aves wants to be an animagus."

"Yeah," Peter knew this she said it weeks ago. "So?"

"So," Sirius turned to him letting some of his tension out on Peter, the poor scapegoat. "She doesn't need to risk her neck like that. She doesn't understand how unsafe it is."

"Never stopped us." Peter said truthfully.

"Yeah, well that was years ago." Sirius had to gripe. That was then, the past.

"Well, _I _don't regret it."

Remus moved out of the way, so in case it happened, Sirius could pounce on Peter, with himself out of the line of fire. By the look in Sirius' eyes, it was obviously in his thoughts. Sirius stared down the small man-how dare he say that? It was Sirius and James' work that let him change, the little leech. James looked as if the shit had hit the fan, and turned to distract Sirius from going postal on Pettigrew.

"Hey Padfoot," he hit his shoulder so Sirius spun around to him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeh?" Sirius asked with bafflement.

"I-" the sound of something breaking cut James off. He jumped up saying he'd take a look with his hand stopping the rest. Entering the kitchen he found out what was going on.

Ava was bent over on the floor picking up the pieces while Lily was getting the broom and pan. She was apologizing. "Sorry, Avie, I," she saw James come in, so did Ava.

"I don't see the trouble?" Ava picked up talking to her again, ignoring James.

"The trouble is that none of us want to see you hurt!" Lily said a little louder than she needed to.

"So you're telling me you have no inclination to even know what it's like?" she stood up and dumped the big pieces of glass into the rubbish bin that was out. She bent back down to hold the pan for Lily.

"No," Lily honestly told her. "No I don't."

"Well I do." Ava groaned. "Why can't you understand?"

"Why cant you?" Lily stressed. "There are people who care about you. Deal with it."

Ava looked at Lily strangely. Slowly she dumped the pan of shards into the rubbish, then putting the bin back under the sink. With her back to the two she stood still against the counter, finishing up the drinks they were messing with. "I still don't see." She finally said.

"You think that you can risk yourself," Lily was getting shriller by the second, James put his hand around her mouth and pushed her out of the kitchen. Ava's back still to him, he knew she was rolling her eyes at Lily's muffled voice through the door still talking, "Jeopardize everything."

Finally Lily was quiet, and James, shrugging off his love's voice, walked over to Ava. She stiffened when he stood next to her. "I don't want to hear it. 'I'm jeopardizing everything.' 'He only cares about me and my safety.' 'Don't hurt us all.'"

"Get over yourself." He laughed at her, giving her a slight shove. "Think I should propose to Lily?"

"What?" she turned and looked at him, totally perplexed.

"Just trying to throw you off." He smiled at her.

"It worked." She laughed t herself too.

"Listen," he turned serious on her. "I'm probably one of the only ones on your side." he paused a minute. "Considering I didn't want to tell you."

She looked at him, not saying anything. So he finished up what he wanted to say. "But I'm glad we did if that helps. What I mean is don't let other people make up your decisions for you.

"The first time I ran through the woods…was indescribable. And I know neither of them wouldn't trade it for anything." He referred to Peter and Sirius. "He's just," James almost said 'in love' but was certainly glad he had amended it in time, "worried for you. It is a long and painful process, which you are more than capable of doing."

She gave him an appreciative smile. Honestly not expecting this from him. In school they had always gotten along just fine, but she thought he might have taken Sirius' side. Not that there were sides to take she reminded herself. He gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading back out the kitchen. "You know your own heart and talent, I don't think you'd make a mistake."

She stood for a minute thinking about it, but ended by picking up the tray, and walked out to the rest. She knew her mind, and it couldn't be swayed. It would just have to be explained, as long as it took.

She sat down the tray on the coffee table, sitting down on the floor and picking the notes back up, she stacked them with the ones Remus had brought over and set them down. Everyone now seemed to have calmed down and were talking about the latest Quidditch gossip and games. She wouldn't say anything until it was asked of her, and she would read those later.

It wasn't until alter, when Sirius was lying on her bed next to her, that the subject was brought back up. He kicked off his boots as to not get her comforter dirty, and fell back on to her pillows, inhaling her scent. He played with her hair; he loved playing with her hair for an unexplained reason. She shook up his own hair, laughing with him. They stared up at her ceiling, which had been enchanted to mirror the night sky. He turned on his side, looking at her.

"I can't change your mind can I?"

His sweet voice broke into her thoughts. Biting her bottom lip, she looked over at him, feeling the weight of those blue eyes on her soul. Honesty slipped out of her lips. "Sorry."

"I trust you." His smooth voice soothed her worries. She was secretly pleased that he had given his approval. It wouldn't have stopped her if he didn't, but it calmed her qualms to know he supported her. She smiled her thanks.

"If I could do it at fifteen," he shrugged, "than you are more than capable of doing it." it took a lot to admit it, but it was true. He didn't want to let it be out of control, but it already was. Most adults couldn't get it right, and a fifteen year old could? She could do it by herself, but if he was here to help, he would.

The good broomstick only knows how long it took to get the potion and charms right. With all of them helping her, it didn't take as long as it had taken the marauders, but it was arduous, with many a fight between everyone. A potion for an animagus needs to be just right. The right amount of ingredients, the right charms, the right volume of blood from its caster, the right time, the right everything. Ava went through her cash very fast as she kept buying ingredients, grunting that the rest had had the unlimited supply from Hogwarts and Raddick's pantry.

Each potion was different as each caster. All had different attributes and different abilities, which is what made animagus a hard skill to attain. Ava had to trust her friends a lot and let plenty of information of herself out. In the end it had been worth it. The final product sat in front of them.

"So what do you think it'll be?" Ava held the flask with a certain care. She wondered at it herself. An anamigus wouldn't know their animal until the time came, people were different, and choosing was not an option.

"I have a good idea." Remus smiled slyly. Ava scrutinized him up and down. Raising an eyebrow she waited. He laughed at her. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Then how will I know if you're telling the truth?"

"I'll tell Evans, and we will see." He leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear. She nodded and looked over to Ava patiently waiting.

"So you have a lot of faith in me?" she turned to Sirius. He looked less than amused at her joke.

"I'll pick up the pieces yes." He smiled back at her mirthlessly. "St. Mungo's on hold?" he looked over to James, who gave a nod. He turned and gave a nod to Ava.

She knew he was okay if he could joke about it with her, that was how their unique relationship worked. Her audience sat down on the couch and surrounding chairs, she took up her usually seat on the rug, her homey floor. Which made sense due to the fact that she was going to be putting on a show any minute. She set the flask on the table in front of her and sat cross-legged waiting. Their eyes on her, she felt nervous.

With a sigh, letting out on her breath and bad vibes, she picked it up and uncorked it. "Cheers," and she gave a toast to them and swallowed.

She set the empty flask down, waiting, not knowing what to expect. She had enough time to wonder how she would change in the future, and then it happened.

Sirius winced seeing the pain that took her face and body. Fighting every instinct to jump up and run over to her, he held a hand out to hold Lily back, James did the same. Lily was bewildered to see her friend in such pain. She hadn't known it would be like this. They said there was pain involved, but she thought they meant the process-all the blood the seeped from her. But this? This was agony. She tried to hop up but James and Sirius held her back.

Ava doubled over in suffering anguish. She fell down to the floor and out of their view, which is how they would all have had it, they didn't need to see her personal battle. Cringing, they all waited, eerily, Ava didn't make a sound. Finally a shrill cry shattered their hearing. All hands flying up to cover their precious ears. As they did so, this left Lily free who was mid-covering, and leapt up.

Throughout the cry, a hawk took flight and flew haphazardly through the small flat, knocking into cabinets an avoiding the fan, which was on. She went in and out of the rooms calling randomly. Lily, who was on her feet, fan over to the balcony door and slid it open. Ava flew through and out into the night sky. The rest came out to watch, as she happily circled about. They couldn't quite see her, but heard her and saw the livid pigeons flap about when she darted through them.

"She's going to be exhausted." Peter told them as she flew out of their sight and their hearing range.

Sirius' face fell as he looked over to James and Remus, whose colored had drained from their faces as well. They all shared a look of sickening shock to remember how it feels to change back the first time. She would drop!

Sirius bolted to the wall of the balcony, scanning the sky. James head cranked back to look above them, Remus to the sides. Lily looked at them shocked as well to find this out.

"Why did you open the door?" Peter scolded Lily. She looked at him as if he just shat fire.

"I didn't know." Lily took a few breaths of fresh night air, and trying to let her common sense return. She knew Ava, the girl could take care of herself. "She'll be back."

Sirius looked over at Lily to see her nod confidently at him. "If the girl knows anything, its how to take care of herself." He admitted, not that he wanted to. But he knew she still needed him, he hoped anyway.

Within a few more minutes, she came flying back at them and into the flat. They hustled in closing the door behind them. Ava headed straight for her bedroom where she left their sight again. Before they could get there, they heard a loud thump inturn with the noise of the springs of the bed-she had fallen straight down on to it. Lily opened the door slightly, which the others ripped open, and Ava lay on the bed in a mess of limbs, completely dead to the world. Lily kicked them all out and shut the door.

Waking up early the next morning, Ava was surprised at the lack of hangover she had. She felt great. She and Lily met up with the boys for a picnic in the park on that Saturday morning. Lily laughed at Ava and the grin she couldn't wipe off her face. Happiness plastered all over it.

On arrival, they found James, Remus and peter in the designated meeting grounds. Ava cocked her head to the side, wondering after Sirius. She was answered when a big black dog came bounding out behind Remus and James' legs.

"Snuffles!" she cried after him. She hadn't seen 'Snuffles' since the night at Hogwarts, when she thought him just a dog.

The dog darted to her jumping up carefully and licking her face. After ruffling his fur, he ran off to find a stick for someone to throw as the rest sat down on a blanket Lily had laid out. They sat down to eat and Snuffles dropped his stick on the ground near the blanket and went to beg at Lily. She shooed him off good-naturedly. He went around visiting the rest, before taking solace on Ava lap where he rest his head on her thigh, as she fed him scraps of the chicken Lily made.

"Snuffles is going to get fat." Lily mumbled at her. Ava grinned at her as the dog howled.

James rolled his eyes at the two, enamored in their own fun. Ava hopped up, grabbing his stick and ran off, her doggy friend not far behind, barking all the way. James shook his head. "Two of a kind."

After eating and digesting, the others found that Ava and Snuffles were still playing, so they joined them eventually. Playing keep away seemed to keep Snuffles entertained for some time. A couple of times he would actually get the stick when someone threw it too short or too far. James chucked the stick at Lily, who reached for it but watched it going flying out of her reach above her head. She went to go get it, but Snuffles beat her to it. She had to play tug of war to get it away from him. Once she got it and turned to walk back, she was interrupted.

"That's a big dog you have there." A tall blonde man smiled at her, green eyes that shined. "Have any troubles with him?"

"No." Lily shook her head politely. She pat the dog on the head.

The cute guy tried to reach over to pet him. "His breed a mix?" he looked up at her, smiling, and away from the dog.

Snuffles, very unimpressed with the young man snapped at his fingers, just making sure to miss them, and barked at him. The man pulled his hand back quickly, looking back at the big black dog who had his shackles up. Lily excused herself and her dog and headed back towards their friends, laughing.

She told the rest of the encounter and kept them all amused as Snuffles strutted about with his prize stick. Bearing course back to the blanket, they all collapsed once there. Snuffles trotted off to the woods without so much as a bark of goodbye. Minutes later, Sirius came strolling up, flowers in his hands. He separated them, taking a bunch in each hand. He gave some to Lily and some to Ava, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Stole these from the Queen's garden did you?" Ava played coy. Lily found a blush and a trifle giggle to pretend to be girly.

Sirius grinned with a tilt of his head. He fell on to the blanket next to Ava. "So, how was it?"

Ava fell back on to the blanket, basking the sun, a smile on her face to match. "Amazing. Remarkable. Inexpressible."

"In a word." James laughed. "Or two, maybe three."

"I just have to start thinking like," Peter hesitated to say 'a rat', "A critter, and I feel it too."

"Feels great," Sirius nodded to her, "doesn't it?"

"Like nothing I've ever felt." She looked up at the sky, contented. "How could you not want to feel it Lils?"

"As much as you felt the need, I felt the need not to." Lily told her honestly.

"I'll enjoy it for both of us." Ava laughed.

Remus tossed a towel at her, which she caught as it hit her face, and she wrapped her hair up in it, looking pretentious. She tossed it over to Peter, who wrapped it around his neck and pulled one end, flinging head to the side like being hung. In turn, it went flying over to Lily. She folded it up very carefully getting boos from the crowd. When it was in a tight square, she stuck it down her shirt, padding her bra. Pulling it back out she chucked it at James head, who left it there, and wiped his face, which amused the crowd.

"So what's the name going to be?" Peter suddenly wondered, asking Ava.

"Hadn't thought about it." she shrugged.

"How 'bout birdbrain?" he laughed. Ava, although somewhat amused, glared at him.

"Don't hawks eat rats?" she leaned over him intimidatingly.

"You wouldn't, ya liar." Remus called her bluff. She looked over at him. She crawled over Sirius and sat in Remus' lap.

"Dearest Remus," she drawled. "Doth thee knowest mine mind? It speakith unto thee. Nye, I shall wither erest thee depart, and leave thy humble memory fixed everso on my beloved, and yet wretched, dismal heart. Be gone and impair my soul no more, for thy presence still lingers and will ever haunt mine dreams, I shall look for thee on the morrow's dawn." And she died on his lap.

Lily gave a single, pity clap on her weak performance. Sirius walked over and plucked her from his best friend's lap. "Wings, what have we told you? Stop dying on people."

He dumped her back on one of the blankets where they sat before. He fell down beside her with his unconscious grace that Peter envied. Peter didn't want to watch, but couldn't look away. _The bastard,_ a voice crept about inside him. He tried to think of something interesting to say.

"Were you right, was she the animal you thought?"

Ava smiled, looking up from where she had been flirting with Sirius. Her eyes turned to Remus, who nodded to Lily looking over at her. "Was I?" he smiled at her.

"Yeh," she gave a small nod. "Sort of. He said you would be a bird of prey."

She looked at him, he starred back and shrugged. "It was obvious." She nodded at him slowly.

"What kind are you any ways?" James asked, leaning over Lily.

"I don't know, I've only changed once. Haven't checked myself out in the mirror. What do I look like?"

"Colors? Uh," they all could only give her half-assed descriptions.

"I'll let you know when I look at my reflection." She nodded, sorry she'd asked.

"What's the difference between eagles and hawks and all anyways?"

Her eyes looked them over, surely they didn't really want to know and were just being polite. So she tried to keep it short, "In general, the difference between the two is size, the larger birds being eagles & the smaller hawks, but, there is an 'overlap' in sizes. For example, some of the smaller eagles are smaller than some of the larger hawks."

Obviously that had been too much by their blank stares on her. She let it go. Remus grinned as he let them in on a secret.

"It's time." He waited as they all looked at him. "Time for what, my little doves? Time for me to tell you about Albus plan!"

He told them to meet him at a certain place where they could talk safely, and there he told them about the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore had recruited them all to. Remus knew how they felt, having had the same stunned silence when Albus had told him. Rumours were flying around, something was coming and they all had to be prepared.

**::Okay, so I didn't know whether to make her an eagle like her name suggests, or a hawk, falcon, whatever. Not tons of choices in the U.K. for what I had in mind. So I just went with a hawk, she's not trying to stand out in bird form or anything so don't go picturing a bald eagle or something that trite. Think brown. Simple.**

**Next Chapter: We deal with the Order, business as usual…Maybe James and Lily will get married soon……**


	10. Cain

It seemed that once the Order was established, the days became darker. Everyone still had fun, but with a dark cloud looming about, it was more somber than before. Remus and Sirius took a bigger role while Lily finished school and Ava continued her regular job. James job let him work alongside the Order, although not all Aurors did. Peter maintained his aloofness, which continued to grow as he would disappear for weeks, and show up randomly. The others rather taken up in their own tasks, lives, and missions overlooked his growing discontent.

After Lily's graduation, she took up a bigger part in the Order as well. If someone had told her years ago, she wouldn't have believed them. The Order was growing phenomenally as James recruited some of his fellow Aurors, and things kept a strong pace. Ava still remained at her garage, but she took more 'strangers' business that came in. She would create and engineer devices and tools for the Aurors coming in. Dale let her take care of the 'freaks' that came in, saying she was strange enough to handle them. She would roll her eyes at him, warning him to not get drafted into their cult.

Sirius was gone a lot, always on the move, as he had to go to allies and do most of the traveling. Ava missed him fondly, and tried to strike down the jealousy she felt when seeing James and Lily together, both having their employments near each other. Ava truly wanted to travel too, but her assignment kept her chained to the garage. Thankfully, she had many visitors.

Remus traveled almost as much, but his circumstance kept him home more often as James would keep in him company in form. Ava started as well, taking Sirius' spot when he was gone, even though she felt of little use, but was assured she was a comfort and a help. With a big dog missing to keep Lupin in check, a big bird could cause enough distraction if necessary. Usually, she would entertain them by hunting Peter, who played along good-naturedly for some time.

Eventually, he came around less, saying he was on missions, which he had really made up. He spent his time soul-searching, not really his own, but for someone to understand him. He wandered around mostly.

Slowly, both sides seem to building up there forces. The battle was still a few years off, but the Order felt that they needed to catch up, for the rumors of the darkness lurking about continued to haunt them all.

--

Anyone who has ever been in a relationship with anyone or anything knows that there are fights that come about along the way. James and Lily had plenty of fights to satisfy their quota, as did Sirius and Ava. As Remus once said, the value had to be tested every once and while. But both couples were perfectly happy in a storybook way. To say they never had any fights would be impossible. With tensions running so high as the darkness gathered its forces, everyone had a slip of anger and words occasionally.

Within time, James proposed to Lily, who of course accepted. They put the wedding off until they had time to plan it. During this time, Sirius took time off to go on vacation. He knew Ava wanted to travel, so he promised to take her. Ava begged out of pre-wedding plans to go, and told Dale she needed a break from his crap (who played hurt to see that they had broken up.) Lily 'let' her go on the promise that they would plan like mad when she got back, which Ava unwittingly accepted.

Sirius took her to the various places he had been, the one he knew she would like, and to the places he hadn't been, which looked interesting enough. It didn't matter where they went really, they had a fabulous time anyways. However, he didn't expect what happened when they went through Paris. How could he? It was a fluke, a most unexpected and little appreciated occurrence.

Ava and Sirius walked along in the park one morning, enjoying the day, the city, the country, the freedom. It was a relief not to be on duty. They teased each other back and forth as was their way, when someone in front of them Ava saw made her stop mid stride. He face froze and she looked suspended in restrained surprise. Sirius looked at her, and then who stood in front of them. A youngish man stood, holding his little boy's hand, who was looking around yelling and being a pain. But the man had his eyes on Ava.

"Ava?" he asked as he walked up to her, pulling the kid along. The little boy turned quiet to see the two strangers in front of him.

"Cain," Ava spoke with a strained expression. Sirius looked back at the man, sizing him up in an eyeful.

"How are you?" He asked, as he only seemed to see Ava and not Sirius. "How've you been?"

Ava nodded slowly, in her mind reeling at what was in front of her. She really hadn't ever expected to see him again. "Okay." He didn't need to hear the details of her life. "You?" she asked politely enough, not bothering to hear his answer she leaned down and smiled at the little boy.

"You must be Deacon." She asked the little boy, who nodded with enthusiasm.

"How did you know that?" Cain and Sirius asked in unison. Cain turned to see Sirius for the first time as he eyes him up and down.

"You always wanted to name your little boy that." She stood back up to make introductions. "Sirius Cain, Cain Sirius."

She turned back to the little boy, and talked to him. She wasn't overly fond of kids, but she had an odd curiosity for this little boy. Maybe because if she had been stupider than she was in the past, he would have been hers. Thank goodness that hadn't happened.

Sirius and Cain stood off for a little, staring the other down in their own manner, not quite letting the other know what they thought. Both turned back towards Ava and Deacon, who were in deep conversation of the different sno cone flavors to choose from.

"Blue _is_ pretty," he told her with all of his kid intellect, "But purple tastes the best."

"Hard choices, eh?"

He nodded seriously. Extremely pleased to have someone to talk to who understood the all the troubles of being five, he took her hand and walked her over to the playground. Ava looked over her shoulder at Sirius and Cain with a puzzled look, jerking her head at them to follow and not leave her alone with this kid.

They followed slowly over, both intending to grill the other. Sirius knew exactly who this was, and what he had done, and couldn't believe he was actually standing there having a conversation with him. Hadn't he sworn to hate this guy once upon a time? Now he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had gone down in hill in his advancing years, or at least, Sirius hoped so, thinking Ava could never have been attracted to the sad petty man before him now. It wasn't worth his time, he decided, the guy had made a mistake years ago, it was his fault, and Sirius had benefited from it. Instead of killing him, he should thank him.

"Ava looks well." Cain tried to talk to Sirius, but the voice came out strained.

"Mm."

"How long have you two known each other."

"Long enough." Sirius couldn't hold back the voice that spoke down to this man, as he walked on to watch Ava, and who knows, even play with the brat.

Sirius actually did play with the kid, who wasn't as bad as his old man, but would inevitably turn out horrible. He and Ava laughed at what the kid said, always something outlandish and random. Cain broke in, asking Ava if he could talk to her for a minute or two. Sirius felt this was good practice for the kids he was sure James and Lily would have, because the good wizard knew he wouldn't breed, he nor Ava wanted little offspring running around, to take care of, clean, feed, entertain, pay for!

Ava didn't really want to talk to Cain, but had no real reason not to, so she agreed. She didn't think anything about it, never having thought more about him since meeting Sirius. She waited politely for him to speak.

"You doing well?" Ava nodded when he asked. "Looks like it."

"Deacon seems to take to you." He tried again.

"Mm." She shrugged.

"Ava," he moaned. He didn't want the silent treatment he thought she was giving him.

"What?" she looked at him, waiting for this to be relevant.

Sirius looked over to see his Ava looking bored, and Cain running his hands through his hair in frustration. Sirius smirked at the situation, the man should know that Aves was never easy. Deacon grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the sandy playground, and over to the grass where a bag lay on the ground. He pulled a ball out of it and tossed it Sirius who tossed it back. A woman came over, that Sirius presumed his mother. She switched the little girl she held to the other hip, and told her son to go tell his father something, and the little boy ran over to Cain and Ava as he was told. The woman walked over to Sirius.

"Hi," she held out her hand politely. "Seems we have a connection."

"Seems so." He shook her hand.

Over by Ava, Cain picked up Deacon and held him on his hip, similar to the woman that stood before Sirius. Looking back, he felt the need to introduce himself. "I'm Sirius, that's Ava, they seem to be old friends, eh?"

"Yes," the woman seemed a little dazed. She shook herself out of it. "I'm Tina, Deacon seems very taken with you."

Sirius smiled with a casual shrug. He looked at the little girl she held. "And who's this doll?"

"This is Eva." She took the little girl off her hip and held her in front of her body. "Little Eva."

The girl fused about, so she set her down. The little girl looked a t Sirius then turned and buried her face in her mother's legs. She would turn around and look at Sirius and turn back around. Sirius was slightly thrown off at first, wondering why she was hiding from him than insisted on looking. Then he realized she was playing a game. So he played with her too.

The mother laughed to see her daughter enjoying the game. But she saw Cain and Ava still talking, as did Sirius. He noticed that the boy had run off again and that left the two again. Tina seemed unhappy about this, and turned Eva to face her.

"Evie, honey," she looked at her. "Go get daddy." She smiled saccharinely at her, then turning it on Sirius. He smiled politely.

Taking it upon himself, he just turned to follow the little girl, making sure she went the right way, and to put the jealous mother at bay. He walked up to see Ava turn to him with a thankful smile. He could see her hiding her insane laughter behind the grin she forced at Cain. He introduced her to Tina, who put her arms protectively around her husband, making sure to touch him and he her.

"We should go to Tea." Tina lied through her teeth at the two. Cain, oblivious, nodded.

Ava turned to Sirius her head tilt in mock thoughtfulness, "Are we going to be in town tonight, or was last night our final?"

"Unfortunately," he inflected, "Tonight were due at Marco's villa. He is eager to meet you, as is Sofia."

Ava frowned for all her acting was worth. She shook her head. "Maybe we'll meet up in London again someday."

"Oh, is that were you're living now?" Cain asked after her. Ava and Sirius nodded, looked at each other as if for confirmation and nodded again.

"We're up in Manchester now." He told her. There was an awkward pause. Ava tried to say goodbye, but Cain asked her, "Your dad?"

Sirius' eyes almost bugged out of his head at the insincerity of this foul man. He looked over to see Ava fight the fuming emotions stirring in her. But she held herself in check. With a strained smile, she clasped her hands together, nodding at them. "Goodbye Cain, Tina."

She turned around and walked away from them, Sirius in sync with her. He thought it very classy of her to let it go, and told her so. They continued walking along and left the park.

"He's a jerk." Ava finally said. Sirius didn't say anything, she didn't need or want to know what he thought.

He was a jerk, but Sirius could have run back and kissed the man, later disinfect his body. How could he have given up Ava? Foolish bastard. If he hadn't been such an idiot, Sirius might not know the incredible woman in front of him now. So he kept his feelings to himself. Thankfully, Cain was an ass.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius told her about meaning that comment on her father.

"I won't." She smiled up at him. Her dad was nothing of her concern any more, not since she wasn't one of his. "Besides, we need to go meet a Marco, and visit his Villa."

"I love you," he said as he slid his arm around her. He had said it many times before, but felt its powerfulness right now. They laughed at that joke for the rest of the tour through France, moving to another country to corrupt.

**:: Sirius is so cute! I just can't quite get over it. hehehe, So I guess Lily and James are getting married next time (chapter). It'll be fun, you'll see. Stay tuned kids!**


	11. Bachelorette Night

**:: Okay time for another intervention and admittance that I am not in any way making money off this. Hell, I'm not getting anything out of this…**

With enough planning and preparation, the wedding was set. Ava didn't remember much after her vacation, as it was filled with Lily's plans and what time wasn't spoken for she had to work during. Sadly, that meant that Ava did have to converse with Petunia, who luckily spoke of her new boyfriend, Vincent, Victor, Vernon? Who ever the foul muggle was, Ava gave polite, non-committal 'mm-hmm's and 'oh's to everything she said. Lily later told her she was very proud.

Because Petunia was a complete drip, it fell upon Ava to give Lily a shower and bachelorette bash. The shower, with fluffy white towels and crystal punch bowls, she suffered through, knowing the night of the rehearsal would be worth it. All patiently blocked their steps through during the rehearsal, Sirius as the best man, Remus as a groomsman, followed by Peter. Petunia said she wouldn't have any part of the wedding party of freaks, which she managed to put in her own words, so Ava filled in as maid of honor. Leaving a bridesmaid spot open, Lily called in another friend. She went all out wizard, thinking that she might as well, James family and friends were mostly so. The few muggles that did come where ones that they knew they could trust, such that had kids or siblings of the magic persuasion.

Supposedly, a bad rehearsal means a good wedding and marriage. Lily didn't know if this was good or bad. The rehearsal took an hour and half longer than planned due to blocking errors. Patiently, the problems were smoothed out. Weddings do have a way of putting everyone on edge and problems do arise. Ava swore to Lily that she wouldn't get married, and Lily wouldn't have to worry about attending, Lily laughed that off as ridiculous. But after the rehearsal, the dinner, and seeing out of town guest off for the night, the fun started.

Nixing the stripper idea, Ava had to think weeks in advance what to give Lily a thrill. She had planned to take Lily off the island, but the prolonged extravaganza killed that idea. Or so she had thought. After dropping off Lily's eccentric relatives, they stopped at a nearby pub to get started. Lily had originally negated the drinking idea, but those relatives cleared the course for action. So they found the Grinning Goblin and took their chances. Within a few drinks they were singing along with the bikers who patronized the fine establishment of hobgoblin, as they cut out the 'grinning' bit. They got kicked out, jokingly, after picking the wrong song. But they said they would head on their way anyhow. They ran by the inn and the other bridesmaids, Isobel, and Devon.

They picked a club called Leprechaun, Which was busy, but Isobel and Devon begged out due to the jet lag. The bridesmaids mentioned a nice bar down the way, the Fox and Hound, which they all stopped at. Ava wouldn't let her best friend's night end like this, so early. Feeling her liquor, she made an excuse to the rest, saying she was dragging Lily back to the Leprechaun. Once they were outside, Lily was giggling as they went along back down the road. Ava, not quite as spiked as Lily, was still thinking 'somewhat' straight. She gave Lily a nudge as the two fell into an alleyway. Lily stumbled around, giggling still, asking her what they were doing here.

"You're good at transfiguration right, Potter? Ava was trying to get in the habit of calling her by her new name. She had been Evans for years, Ava had to straighten in out in her head.

"You know that," Lily hiccupped.

"So have at it," she told her. Lily didn't do anything but look at her. "Go on then."

"What are you talking about, you wench?" Lily asked trying to straighten.

"Change into something small," Ava gestured wildly ironically. "Like a mouse!" she giggled at that. Lily hopped around looking down. She stopped and glared at her friend.

"No!" She exaggerated her response with her eyes round.

"C'mon," Ava tried again. "Hop on."

Lily didn't have a chance to ask her what she meant, before stood a hawk, patiently waiting, standing still. Lily, smashed to pieces, shrugged as she transfigured into a ladybug, taking Ava suggestion of something small beyond the need. As soon as she crawled up Ava leg the hawk took off, due west.

--

For the marauders, their evening started the minute they left the rehearsal. When guys get married, they usually only have to sit back and say 'I do'. Lily pretty much took care of everything, plans, relatives, everything but his side of the vows. The agreed to make up their own, so all he had to do was 'brainstorm, write down some mushy stuff and then drink all he wanted'-her words.

Sirius really hadn't found anything for them to do for James' big last night of bachelorhood. He hadn't really gone out of his way to do anything, they'd just see how it went. Bypassing the Red Lion, They headed out to a place along the river Thames called the Quarry. It had been a place that had been on random need of their patronage. After finding it decidedly dead, they went back to Peter's pad across the river.

Making various stops in to pubs, they found nothing to amuse themselves. Before they arrived at Wormtail's flat, they stopped at the liquor store to get some ammunition. Afterwards they goofed of for a while, seeing what they felt like. James had a nagging feeling, so he picked up pencil and pad to write down some words for Lily.

"Hit me again." He held out his glass to Peter, not looking up from the gibberish he had written down.

"What you got?" Peter looked over his shoulder.

"Ugh," James groaned tossing the pad onto the table. "Trying to create some wowing vows."

"Ah, mate," Sirius grinned. "Still cant believe you're gong through with it." He really did, but James always needed the ribbing.

"We've talked about this," he turned a nasty grin on Sirius. "Who do you thinks next?"

Sirius looked over to Peter and Remus comparing the two in mock thought. Remus looked at him and shook his head. Peter looked embarrassed and walked off to his kitchen to get some food. James laughed at the lot.

"Ya git," James cracked at him. "Fool."

"You're the one getting married." Sirius pointed out the fool in love.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned back, his hands behind his head. He looked over at the table and saw the haunting paper and he fell forward again. "C'mon Moony, you're eloquent!"

"Yah," His sarcastic voice laughed. "I'm not the one marrying Evans, the love of your life since, oh 11!"

"Mm," James remembered all their years at school. "She sure hated me!" he laughed.

"About as much as I hate dogs!" Sirius laughed. Which is to say, that Lily never hated James. "It was a love-hate-love thing."

"So say something about that." Peter was trying to be helpful.

" 'You hated my guts, now you're stuck with me for life?' " James nodded as he said it. "Has a nice ring to it."

"What do you want to bet Lily's vows were written weeks ago?" Remus snickered.

"I'm not a fool," Sirius laughed before James could say anything. "I'm not taking that bet."

They bantered back and forth for a while. Mostly they just gabbed instead of help out their friend with his dilemma. More drinks later they were back in the same spot, but a little, if note more, inebriated.

" 'Your eyes shine like golden snitches!' " Peter cackled.

"Except they're green!" James snorted.

" 'The redness of your hair match my bloodshot eyes!' " Sirius supplied.

" 'My heart beats for yours in time with the pounding in my head.' " Remus tried it out.

James laughed, amused with them all. With some outlet of laughter, he tried to get serious, which was hard due to the high he was on. "You're, she's-"

James was trying, so they all wrangled in their bad jokes. All sat for a few minutes thinking. Remus just shrugged. "Keep it simple, mate."

Sirius nodded. "Yeh, that way you don't have to spout too much frilly rubbish."

"The kind girls like?" Peter tried.

"Not all of them." Remus grinned at Sirius.

James still sat mulling it over, pencil in one hand, pint in the other. They were all still feeling their highs from the beer and alcohol, but tried to help him out. Finally, Sirius looked at him and held his hand out, fingers towards James.

"All the roses in the garden, they bow and ask her pardon," Sirius started, sounding thoughtful, "for not one could match her beauty."

"Maybe if he was marrying the Queen of all Argyll." Remus laughed at him. Sirius grinned and broke into song, Remus following.

"The swan was in her movement, and the morning in her smile."

"Hey! That's what we should have done!" Peter exclaimed.

"Go to Scotland?" Sirius asked. "With all those Jocs?"

"We could've gone to see the old school." James laughed at the thought.

"Played some Quidditch." Remus pitched in.

Sirius nodded, then it hit him, and he hopped up. "C'mon then."

They looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes at there lack of faith in him. "We'll just head over to the Leaky Cauldron. We can scrounge up another team there."

"And play where?"

"In Diagon Alley." They laughed at his wild idea, he nodded exaggeratedly, then explain. "It can be like Extreme Quidditch."

"Quidditch is already extreme!" Peter threw in.

"Ah, it'll be fun." Sirius turned around and walked out the door, not even bothering to see if they followed. He took a last swig of his drink and popped over to inside the Leaky Cauldron for some drunk flying. His mates, as always followed.

:: A short one I know. But I'm sure you will like the next installment. Which will hopefully make its debut soon…flighty creatures these chapter are…

Before I go, I would like to remind anyone who is reading this-what one, two people?- that another story of mine 'Thorns' is how Sirius and Ava meet, how James and Lily get together, and a slow draw of Peter to the darkside. Remus-kins as well. In case anyone is wondering. So if you'd like the back story…. Thanx to je suis une pizza, i did as you so graciously requested :)


	12. Wedding Stuff

Ava, waking up the next morning, looked over to see Lily sprawled on the bed. Ava stood up from the floor, feeling very stiff, and looked around. She only somewhat remembered getting there, but laughed at the whole night. She hopped in the shower, knowing Lily wouldn't be up soon.

After taking off from London, Ava had flown with everything and anything she had to get to Ireland, the tip anyways. It had really taken awhile, but drunken ideas are amusing at the time. By the time they got there they found a pub that was shutting down late, caught another last call round, and took a room for the night. It was still quite early in the day, Ava's muscles, brain, etc. all hurt. The shower felt wonderful.

Once out and dressed and set the coffee making for Lily, which she knew she would need, Ava ran downstairs for the paper. Other guests were having a late breakfast and heading out. She snatched a paper and went back up to wait for Lily to awake.

When Lily did awake, the only way Ava knew she was alive was by the load groan that indicated a hangover that came from Lily's head under the pillow. Lily, being the good-natured soul she was, did get up without a fuss though. She sent a grateful look to Ava as she dove into her coffee. It hit her then, where were they?

"Where are we?"

"Don't ask."

"Where," Lily tried again a little worried, "are we?"

"Eire." Ava responded with all the innocence she could muster.

"Altair!" Lily half shouted, half stunned. "How in the dusk and dawn did we get there, here?"

"Funny, you use those words..." Ava drifted off. Lily glared at her. Ava broke down, telling her everything that happened. "And then a handful of hours later we were here. Had some more fun, and you crashed on the bed."

"And you slept on the floor?" Lily asked her surprised. She was stunned from the whole tale that Ava told her, which she wondered if they really did do all that.

"Yeh," Ava shrugged. "You were worse for wear. Sorry."

"Aves," Lily shook her head and couldn't help but grin, she couldn't stay mad at her. She tapped her on the back. "So how do we get back?"

Ava gave a small grunt as Lily patted her, her muscles ached still. Lily noticed and eyed he carefully. "You can't get us back can you?"

"I can!" Ava stood up, showing she was fine.

"Don't worry about it, I'll trans again and fly back, you can trans into whatever."

"No." Ava told her firmly. "You don't know what its like to fly that far, you wont make it. I know the aerodynamics, wind speed, all that jazz."

"Your arms are torn." Lily told her skeptically.

"You need to dance the night away with James," Ava told her matter-of-factly. "All I need to do is hold some blimey flowers.

"James," Lily murmured with a look of shock. Had she been so trashed she forgot she was getting married! Looking at he clock hanging on the wall, she jumped up. "We've got to go!"

"I know! I know!" Ava tried to calm her down. "I've thought it out, so go hop in the shower. And we'll be ready to go. Don't worry, I'll have you back in time."

Lily tossed a look over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom, ripping her clothes off as she did so. What an event! First the rehearsal problems, the blocking, the blasted superstition, now this? She was able to laugh at it all but that didn't stop it from being hectic. It was pretty funny to see her maid-of-honor have to substitute for her in the bride position, as it was bad luck for a bride to go through a mock ceremony instead of her real one. Ava and James? Never, never would work, the whole wedding party, including the officiate, agreed. Luckily, James let her down easy, and Ava said she would get over it someday.

Lily came out and found the whole room cleaned, everything nice and neat, and the receipt of the bill laying on the table- Ava had left it there for her to put in her pocket, which she did. Sitting on the open window ledge was a hawk, carefully preening her feathers. With a sigh, she transfigured back into a ladybug, and crawled up onto the hawk leg, finding a careful spot.

Ava flew faster than she had ever tried, feeling different now that she was sober. Once she got across the Irish Sea, and onto the edge of Wales, she headed back down for a breather. If she could get to a decent spot, they could aparrate the rest of the way.

…By the time they got back to the flat, they found they had guests in form of bridesmaids, wondering where they where. Lily's mom had left a message for her to call her back when ever she got the chance, not seeming to concerned and knowing her daughter.

Lily was taken to hair appointment while Ava went to pick up the dresses from the cleaners. She went to the reception hall, making positive all was well there. Then she went to the site of the wedding. She talked with the horticulturist and she compromised with what Lily wanted and what he could do. Meeting the photographer and the musicians, she was running ragged so Lily wouldn't have to worry. Thank the magic for an evening wedding.

When the time came, guests started arriving, the ushers setting them on their respective sides. Lily waited in one end of the hall, James at the other. James had little to do but really contemplate if this was the right move. Lily was doing so at the other end as well. Peter stayed with James, as Sirius and Remus helped out with sitting people. Ava managed to get into her dress with minimal trouble- her arms ached with every movement. She bit it back and ignored it for what she could and helped Lily into her poufy dress. She settled every whim of Lily's, from different color stockings to a glass of water to hearing her second-guess the whole thing, like only a best friend could.

The ceremony went through in relatively smooth manner. Though, some remembered it better than others. After sitting all the relatives, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked up along the side to stand with James, who stood trying to take deep breaths. Sirius smacked him on the back discreetly, following in his obligations as best man. The music started and the march began.

Down the aisle slowly came a bridesmaid, followed by the next at a rhythmical pace. Ava came down on the designated time, carefully holding her flowers so as to look pretty and yet minimize effort. She flashed James a smile, hoping he was prepared. When Lily came walking out, James didn't remember or see anything else but her. When it came time for their vows, they soared through, love bursting from every promising word.

"James, for now and for ever." Lily wrapped up her bit, holding his hands and looking into his eyes. "I welcome any and all the challenges that may come our way. With you by my side, nothing will daunt me."

James slipped his ring on to her finger and began his part. "Lily, I," he took a deep breath. Lily's heart skipped a beat. "When I first asked you to marry me, all I could think about was making you my wife. Now I know better."

Lily froze, was he letting her down? Telling her he couldn't do it? His hazel eyes on her, he continued. "Now, all I can think about is making you happy." With that, Lily couldn't hold back her tears anymore, the happiness shined in her face.

Ava smiled as she watched her friend, holding her bouquet. Her eyes went in search of Sirius and found him looking over at her as well. They shared a smile. Her eyes gave a quick run over Remus and Peter, quickly returning to their favorite sight. Sirius' blue eyes were set on her, and hers on him. She heard the officiator's voice and it brought her attention back to the ceremony.

He announced the Potters and they headed down the aisle. All the cheering and clapping was splintering. Ava and Sirius met in the middle where he held his arm out to her. Carefully taking the offered arm, she walked with him as they headed to the back to await pictures. Soon followed behind by the rest of the party.

As they waited off to the side, Lily and James' families due in any moment, Ava snuck off really quick as the rest congratulated them. She came back with a bottle of champagne and a round of glasses. After pouring them all, she gave them a private toast. "To the Potters."

"To the Potters," The rest of the party cheered.

After getting their fill of pictures for the families, all headed to the reception. Leaving the happy couple in peace, the rest went in. Lily really wanted to change clothes, but decided against it, the time, the effort, and the chance to wear the dress again. The cheering began again once the Potters entered the room.

The supper was simply lovely. Cake was set out for those who cared, Lily and James taking a small bit of time to cut it. Music began to play, and they had their first dance. Ava stood off with the marauders watching the two dance by, enjoying each other. Her hand slid into Sirius'. With their first dance finished, they stayed on the floor anyways to have some fun, each dancing with their in-laws. Sirius took Ava out to the dance floor, and picked her hand from her side.

He worried over her pained expression. She slipped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her, dancing extra slowly not quite in strike with the song. He took in the feel of her as she explained why she was feeling so unbendable.

"I sort of got us in trouble." She told him with a light laugh. "I flew Lily to Eire last night, and back this morning."

Sirius stopped dancing for a minute, taking a step back to look at her. She fidgeted slightly under his gaze. He stepped back, wrapping his arms back around her, and feeling hers slid around his waist. "Imp."

"Well," she smiled, even though she couldn't see him. "I hear, from the bridesmaids that is, that in the _prophet_ apparently some people got arrested last night in Diagon Alley."

"Hmm." He murmured into her hair.

"Something about drunken late night Quidditch?" He just laughed and pulled her closer. They were quite a couple of rascals they were.

Lily came over with James, insisting they switch partners for a quick dance, as James took Ava and Sirius took Lily. They all got filled in on the past night's events. Afterwards they met up in the hallway, Lily with a wizard camera.

"Gather round." She gestured to them to move in together. Ava shook her head and walked over to her, taking the camera from her hands.

"You go, we need a picture of you with your boys."

"And you." She locked her arms with James.

"And you don't need a picture of me so shattered." Ava laughed as she took a picture of the three. She told them how she would need to cut off her arms to spite her body now that she'd gone and wrecked them. They laughed and she took the picture, catching the right moment.

Later, Lily made the rounds making sure to dance with everyone before she and James left on their Honeymoon. James gave Ava a quick spin around the dance floor, thanking her for all the plans she took care of, all the trouble she got his wife into, and all of it that she got her out of. They headed off to France for a week; making their goodbyes and they were gone.

The marauders stood there until they couldn't see their car anymore. The dark sky hid their faces from each other. Ava leaned against Sirius, trying to keep her arms un-raised. Sirius turned and grinned at his friends.

"Lets go finish it off." They all turned and strode inside towards what as left of the bar. Most of the guests wandered out after the couple had left. The numbers slimmed down to die-hards.

Sirius sat back, legs on the table as Ava danced with Remus, giving him the same explanation. Peter sat next to Sirius in the same manner, trying to look as nonchalantly cool. Sirius could see Remus and Ava bantering back and forth, but he could also see the gentle way Remus held her as to not cause her any extra pain. They danced more than the one song, always having the best of time together.

Finally, Sirius realized he had something to talk with Ava about. He kicked his feet off from the table, startling Peter, who looked over, envious of Sirius' unconscious elegant grace. Sirius picked up his top hat, which he had left on the main table, and popped it on, walking over to cut in and giving his tails a flip.

"Ah, Moony," he dropped his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let me take this hellion off your hands."

Remus grinned at him still holding her delicately, but stepping aside for Sirius. "Hellcat's all yours."

"Such wicked words from such a handsome mouth."

"Mm-hmm." He pulled her in taking her gently again in his arms, supporting her, whom he knew to be tired. He looked over to see Remus give him a nod as he danced with a bridesmaid.

He didn't say anything for some time as he just enjoyed the moment. She was taking pleasure in it as well, but having him stand so strong and brace her, she found herself lulled into a state as he rhythmically swayed with her. Not quite falling asleep, she was very relaxed as her legs barely moving from all the action they took during the day.

"Hey," he softly called to her. "Luv,"

"Mm?"

"How do you do?"

"Mm."

He snickered quietly, rubbing her back. "I had a thought to bounce off you. You up to it?"

"Mm?"

"Nah," he shook his head, careful not to juggle her. "You need to talk if you really want to find out."

"Mm." But she picked her head up to find his blue eyes sparkling down on her. She couldn't help but smile back. "What, luv?"

"What do you think about moving in together?" he tried to read her look. He gouged for a response. "This time, we know what were doing."

She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. She set her head against him, as he thought that look had reminded him of when he first met her. He hadn't said why he had thought of living together. Not that he had consciously. It just felt right this time. Seeing Cain he knew he didn't want to be like that, the one who let her get a way. And while he was nowhere near ready for the marriage-he could at least say the word now- commitment, he was ready for this. As long as she was.

"Of course," she said not even raising her head. She knew he was waiting for a response, which she kept simple. She gave him a tight embrace--sod her arms. He picked her up, having slipped his hands down to her waist, and gave her a quick spin around before setting her back down and holding her up again.

With his natural spontaneity, Sirius went out onto the veranda, leading Ava gently by the hand as he walked ahead of her. The sight was beautiful, frost dancing about, glazing the unwary. The night sky pitch black as were the surroundings, save for the stars above.

Ava and Sirius looked up at them, both reveling in the sheer brilliance of the sight, the magnificence of it all. Ava could see her breath as she breathed out and she rubbed her naked arms to get warm (Lily _would _choose scanty dresses for a winter wedding!) and somewhat to comfort them.

Sirius saw her cheeks flushed by the winter winds and ran a finger over her high cheekbone and down her face. He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her, she slipped her arms carefully through the sleeves and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as she played with the tails swinging them about for a moment.

"How do I look?"

"Smart." He laughed. "Lovely, my dear."

Finally she looked back up at the stars. Standing behind, he slipped his arms around her, more to keep himself warm now that he was without his jacket.

"How countlessly they congregate  
O'er our tumultuous snow,  
Which flows in shapes as tall as trees  
When wintry winds do blow

As if with keenness for our fate,  
Our faltering few steps on  
To white rest, and a place of rest  
Invisible at dawn,

And yet with neither love nor hate,  
Those stars like some snow-white  
Minerva's snow-white marble eyes  
Without the gift of sight."

He spoke softly, the words emoting from his memory. He felt Ava tilt her head back onto him, turning her head slightly to hear him.

"Beautiful." She said, feeling him smile-and the opportunity to tease him. "Yank." Ava didn't have anything against Americans, but wouldn't have thought Sirius for the poem sort, nor to keep up with Yankee comings and goings.

"I remember reading it, and loved it because I love the stars." Sirius sounded thoughtful.

"It suits you well."

"You'll still love a yankee, then?"

"But of course." She touched her elbow playfully to his side to tease him. She'd love him still even if he had horns and a tail.

After a moment they both fell quite, still in awe of the stars. He smiled down to her, not that she could see. "Do you remember our first Christmas? The Yule Ball?"

Ava smiled to herself, turning her head again so Sirius could hear her. "You remember that first Christmas?" Not that it was so long ago, she reminded herself.

"When you did not want me, or so you professed?" he ragged on her.

"I played it so for quite some time, well I might say." _Too well_ was implied by both.

"So you did."

"You gave me this." She touched her hand to her necklace, the choker with a star clasp. His hand touched it as well, unaware that he did so until his hand was over hers.

"Yes."

"And you kissed me on the cheek."

"Mm-hmm." He let himself slid into the memory. He remembered he wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to pressure her. He let himself kiss her on the cheek though. Back then they had just been friends. She had gone through some personal problems and was getting over them. And he was just a friend. Thought he wanted more, later finding out so did she. He laughed. "I remember."

"Forgive the sweetness at my words, for their not even mine but wash well," she wrapped her arms around his, which held her close. "I ran up the door, closed the stairs, said my pajamas and put on my prayers, I turned off the bed and hopped into the light, all because you kissed me goodnight."

"Truly?"

"Truly, luv." She turned in his arms and held him close, forgetting the chill about them.

:: Mm-mm! Sorry, I could not resist throwing some sugar in there! Everyone deserves nice maudlin moments occasionally. Besides, if you can't read about, where else are you going to find it?(btw- the poem is Stars, by Robert Frost.I dont know abut Ava's lil bit, anonymous...)

But, stay tuned kids, more fun to come. No, I'm _certainly_ not done yet!


	13. Gifts

With Lily on her honeymoon, Ava took the time to pack her stuff. Sirius showed up one day to help her out he said, but really just kept her company. Ava jumped when she turned around and saw him lying on her bed.

"You cut your hair!" she exclaimed. He was so cute! With long hair, short hair, it sure didn't matter.

"No I didn't." he intoned.

"Oh, well a dragon chewed it off I guess." She gave him a sympathetic nod.

"Yeh, see the bite marks." He pulled his shirt's neck stretching it out to show the redness on his collarbone and the one on his back where the muscling of his shoulder met his neck.

"Ah," she nodded. "Looks like a vacuum got to you, or maybe a vampire?"

"Something like that," he mused. They had shared the same knowing grin on their faces.

"It's the start of a new era." He told her, referring to the haircut and her moving in. She rolled her eyes at him and he shrugged. "It was time for something new."

He flopped onto the couch as she walked around looking at everything she had accumulated over the years. "Why don't you just rework that spell of yours?" Sirius asked her while chomping on an apple.

"I have so much crap now," she gestured around.

"Well, you don't need it all." He told her honestly, hopping up. He walked into her bedroom. "You don't need your bed, chest, mirror."

He walked through the flat, giving it a quick run through. Finally he came back to the couch and flopped back down. "All you really need are your clothes, cause luv, you look sexy in mine, but I don't think you'd be satisfied."

She laughed at him, falling down next to him. He gave arms a rub to see how they felt, her grin let him know they were better now. He looked at her. "Go on then, finish up."

Surprised she looked at him demanding she hurry, she hopped up and got out her wand to recast over everything she wanted to take with her. Sitting crossed-legged on her bed, he waited good naturedly--for only so long. She looked over where he huffed with impatience giving her a big-eyed stare to hurry up. He didn't know she had so much either. Getting out his wand, he started to entertain himself rearranging the stars on the ceiling. When he got bored of that, he rejected the idea of messing with Ava-it would only slow her down, so he went to the window and hexed people walking by. She shot a glare at him.

"Ah," he waved a hand at them, "They can fix it, just simple high jinx. Low jinx?"

She shook her head at him. "Ready?"

Hopping up, he gestured with his hands open. "Willing and able."

Ava aparrated to his flat to find him not there. She looked around and saw that it was empty as well. Everything was gone-and clean! She walked in and out of all the rooms, stunned to see it so bare. What was he playing at?

Sirius aparrated to his old flat after making a detour. He found Ava walking out of the bedroom, her puzzled expression almost made him laugh out loud at her. He looked at her, a blank face held in place, as he waited for her to say something.

Instead of saying something she gestured around at the vacant flat. When he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes at him. "It's empty." She stated the obvious.

He simply nodded again, loving the way she was getting herself worked up. "So…?"

He raised his eyebrows, 'so… what?' his expression asked her. She walked over to him gripping his shoulders, and gave him a gentle shake. She managed a smile through her impatience, laughing at herself.

"So, what's going on?"

He sighed, giving up. He took her hand and aparrated away from the flat. Ava looked around at their new placing, seeing all his stuff now in a new arrangement. She walked around, noticing how big the place was; it had two maybe three bedrooms. He stayed right where they had arrived, waiting for her to come back. She walked into the kitchen, and then did he follow. She sat down at the kitchen table in the round breakfast nook. She looked over at him, leaning against the counter.

"New place." She commented rather than questioned.

"Decided it was time for a change." He nodded. Running his hands through his now short hair he added, "Another one."

She smiled at her partner's shifting. Taking a look around the place she looked out the windows by the table. The darkness making her get up to see her new view, peering out the windows she was surprised at what she saw. Or more over, what she didn't.

Sirius rubbed his ears, but still delighted in the squeal of pleasure that came from her lips. He watched and followed as she let the blinds swing back into place and traced the wall along the windows until she found the door outside.

Ava ran outside, into a backyard. They weren't in the city anymore! Well, not quite living on top of other people. She looked around, turning in a circle, as she looked at the whole perimeter. The neighbors on both sides had fenced yards, which she was glad she couldn't see into, but the back of their yard faced into an open field, and further on came into woods. She ran over to Sirius and jumped on him, hugging him ecstatically. He caught her in his arms and was glad she loved it, but waited for the final bit to dawn on her.

After letting go of him, she couldn't wipe off her stupid looking grin. She looked up at the sky, marveling at it. With a quick look over to the field behind their house, she was sure the view was even better from there. She looked back over to her consort to see him just watching her, a half smile hidden on his smug face.

Sirius could not hold back the laughter when he saw it dawn on her that since this was obliviously a house, than it must have a garage. Her mouth dropped open, looking at him and then to the side where the back of the garage stood. He held his hand out that way for her to go.

When Ava walked into her new garage, she couldn't say anything. Her hand over her mouth, she was stunned. She couldn't think of anything to say, not that she tried that hard, the mind not working like that in a moment of surprise. Turning to Sirius, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, grateful for the garage, but above all him. There was nothing she could say to thank him enough, or tell him how much she adored him, as she held on to him. What she felt for him went beyond what words could describe, more than love.

Without her even having to say anything, he knew how she felt. He was just as pleased as her to have a house again all his own, living in a flat for years. Not only that, but he was in high spirits that she liked it- loved it he hoped. It wasn't that it was a fabulous place, but that it was theirs and it had little things they both hadn't had growing up-space, nice yard, her garage, and some to love.

-…-

Peter sat out in the back of a pub one gloomy night. Under the covered porch, he watched the rain come down and drench anything in its vertical path. The weather, he felt, reflected his miserable mood. Not that he could place his finger on it, but something was wrong. Pulling the mug backwards, he nursed his butterbeer.

From what he had told them, his friends thought that he was in Sweden on a mission to see what he could come up with in the rumors floating about. In truth, he was 10 Kilometers from James' old flat. He knew they would buy a house in the future, but had no idea. At the moment he didn't care. Surely when he was sober, he would. Unaware of the stranger that sat down beside him, Peter eyed his empty drink squinting in it.

"Drink up," The stranger pushed a new mug of lager at him. Peter eyed it, then looking to the stranger.

"No thanks." He leaned back, looking back to the rain.

"Ay, its good." The guest tried. Peter looked over to him to see the man nodding at him. Shrugging, he took.

"Look down mate." The unfamiliar person made conversation.

"Just swimming in self-pity." Peter said in a tone, the words making him think it's what Sirius talking. He took another huge gulp.

"Dark days."

Peter nodded. In truth he wasn't really paying attention to the odd man, but was polite to nod along. After the rest of the pint, he found himself more talkative. The man, who waved another round to the waitress, listen aptly, like none of the others did. 'Tom' was quite the audience Peter found, ignoring how he looked familiar.

"So your friends busy with other things?" Peter gave a self-pitying nod. He was quite bitter the more inebriated he became. "Well, you can come drink with me!" Tom and Peter laughed, clinking glasses.

It started innocently enough, Peter met Tom for drinks they became friends of sorts, shedding the acquaintance wrap. Although he couldn't quite place him, Peter ignored the urge to remember. Even briefly considering introducing Tom to the rest of the crowd, he soon changed his mind. It was nice not to have to always relay on them, let them worry after him.

-…-

Although the new trip to work was longer for Ava, she didn't mind. When aparrating, it's all the same. However, when she bought the bike, that changed. She loved driving the motorcycle, once she got it running that is. Buying it quite cheaply, the real fun was in restoring it. She drove it back and forth to work, and wherever else she deemed. Sirius admitted to her that he fancied it and wanted a go, or five. It soon became quite the challenge to see who could get to the keys first. The good and at the same time bad news was that he could only drive it when in town. When gone on missions, Ava missed the light battles they'd have, always in fun.

It was during one of these long trips that Ava got her idea. With a break from the covert Aurors requesting all sorts of gadgets, she was free to experiment. Dale rolled his eyes when she told him her wheels needed work.

"As much time as you put in on that?" he eyed her with a scrutinizing gaze. "That's your heart and soul in there." He cranked his head to the side indicating the chrome machine.

"Don't forget sweat and blood." Ava laughed. He waved his hand and rag at her. He let her get away with a lot now, not that he didn't before, but they had been together so long, also her taking all the oddball jobs.

On the way home that night, Ava took it for its first test run-enhanced. The sky was getting dark as she drove into a deserted alley. She flipped a switch on the handle and felt the wheels levitate off the ground. Delighting in the way it flew around, she was proud. She loved being able to combine her two lives in to one like this. Sirius would flip over the gift. She would just give it to him, borrowing it occasionally. He loved it even more than she did, which is saying a lot, and now more so-she was fairly confident. All she had to do was hold her suspense, and wait.

When he did get home, he was exhausted. He showed up in the living room, not worrying about what ever was or was not happening. Ava jumped from surprise, she had expected him home in a day or two. She looked over to her guests, wondering if they noticed the lack of traditional appearance.

"Hey Black," Dale gave a nod to the tired man. "Where did you come from?"

"Didn't you hear the door, just now?" Ava lied, jerking a thumb at the door out to the garage.

Marie, Dale's now fiancée, gave him a pat on the head. She gave Sirius a curious stare. "Ride on the outside of the plane?"

"Something like that."

Ava stood up, making it clear that she wanted to be alone with him. Marie stood up, being the good friend she was. Dale sat right where he was and smiled up at her, goading her into saying something. She glared at him, then flicked her eyes up to Marie who nodded, and gave Dale a slap upside the back of his head. He rubbed it as he got up, gave Ava a hug and Sirius a shake, Marie following suit. When they were gone, Sirius fell into the chair that bid the most comfortable.

"Oh, luv." Ava hid her grin as she walked over and pulled of his coat and rubbed his back and neck. "I" her voice danced, "have a surprise for you."

He opened one eye and peered at her over his shoulder. "Mm?"

"Can't tell you," she smiled wickedly. "Too bad you can't get up."

He gave her arm a gentle tug, hinting she come around the front. He pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. His head fell forward onto her back where he used it as a makeshift pillow, which wasn't as soft as the real thing.

Ava sighed. Reaching back she pet him on the head, running her fingers through his short hair. "Tomorrow."

-

"So?"

Ava looked up to see Sirius finally up the next morning standing in the garage where she was working on another creation. He had slept in that morning and looked liked a human being again, or at least more so compared to yesterday. She wasn't going to let him off that easily. "So what?"

"So, you said you had a surprise."

"Did I?"

He nodded, getting her play. "I wasn't so thrashed that I wouldn't remember, or were you just a tease?" she dropped her jaw at him, in mock hurt.

"Well, maybe you don't deserve it any more."

He shrugged and turned to walk back into the house, knowing it would provoke her. She growled at him, and came up behind him. "It'll have to wait till later, anyways." He put his arm on her shoulder, laughing at her vagueness.

Much later, when it was dark enough to not to see the sky clearly, she gave him a shake. He looked up from the papers he was reading at the kitchen table. Glad for the break, he stretched out his muscles. Seeing her secretive smirk, he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"C'mon," she pulled him out to the back yard and made him stand there while she went back inside the house. He looked up at the stars, his neck felt good to look upward instead of down at those papers.

Her heard her come out through the garage and looked over to see her walking the motorcycle along. She stopped it and hand him the keys. "All yours."

He was somewhat startled that she was giving him her beloved bike. Hesitantly, he reached for the keys. Knowing he was unsure she pressed the keys into his hands. "Take 'em."

With the keys in his hands, he searched her face, wondering what this was all about. And why did it need to be dark for her to give it to him. She saw his puzzlement and pointed to the bike. "Sit."

He did sit down but still looked at her, a number of things running through his head. She had to end up doing everything for him as he wondered over the whole thing. She had him turn it on while she flipped on the wings gear discreetly. It didn't do anything until she told him to drive, his confused face wondering why he should rip up the grass.

"Do it!" she was becoming quite impatient with him and his bewilderment.

Shrugging he kicked off, balancing the machine and drove it for a few feet before it lifted off the ground. Half stunned, half amused, he marveled as it handle just as if it were on the ground. Finally coming back down, he looked over at Ava, who was covering her smile with her hand placed strategically over her mouth. Overly pleased, all he could manage, "luv."

Carefully she brought her hand down, controlling her expression. "So you like it?"

"Love it."

"Just for you." She reminded him it was his now. She let her grin show again, as he came over to thank her.

:: More fluff, but I think it is deserved, we all know, as Tom (what an Ironic name!) said, Dark days are ahead. So sad… so everyone needs some happiness before hand.

**Personally, I'm slightly jealous that Sirius and Ava have such a cool house. Rooms, space, a garage, a yard, and field and woods beyond…in England!! Money buys a lot I suppose. Ignore my green colour….**


	14. A Pause

Just when my inspiration hit, and I was ready to produce many chapters of brilliant (Ha! I'd like to think so) creativity, A series of unfortunate events found their way to my door. Which is to say, not the book, but sadly, real misfortunes. Writing wise. Besides school-no comment- I have had plenty on my plate to keep me busy. The saddest bit being that I do not have access to my work at the moment, which means my stories will be placed on indefinite hold.

But do not fear. I am not abandoning them. I WILL finish my tales, even if I have to handwrite everything back out. All I'm asking for is patience. And time.

I like my fics, and don't want them to be lost. I hope everyone will continue to check up on them. Sooner rather than later hopefully, this note will be a bad memory. I will do my best.

Thank you (With apologies as well)

Undercover


	15. What?

When Lily found out she was pregnant, the first person she told was Ava. James and Sirius both gone on a joint mission left them to have fun with each other. Unfortunately, the former were unaware of the information that their significant others had come across. They wouldn't have to worry about it until they got backthey had other things on their minds.

"I'm still stunned." Ava admitted to her friend, as she leaned back, a bottle in her hand drinking for Lily. She pulled her long legs up onto the chair.

"You?" Lily laughed at her, drinking apple juice instead. "Sod me!"

"Yeh." Ava nodded facetiously.

"How are you going to tell him?" Ava changed the subject on her.

"Think I'll wait awhile." She led Ava on. "See if he notices when I'm a house!"

"I don't know." She finally started again after they got all their laughter and jokes out. "Flat out, direct might just be best."

"True."

"We'll just see how it goes and play it by ear." Lily nodded as she spoke, thinking that sounded like the best idea.

When they finally did get home, Sirius knew better than try to check his home first, knowing Ava and Lily would be together-most likely at the Potters'. Not that he had a sound reasoning, but just a strong feeling that was where his other half was. James was just as happy to be home after that ordeal, but how was he going to tell Lily what they found? James opened the door to his house and walked in, soon followed by Sirius. All was forgotten for a few moments of a happy reunion, not that it had been that long. But the two felt good to have a reason to be happy, enjoying seeing their friends and family again.

Once all had made their hellos, it was time to say good-bye. Both Sirius and Ava were quick to get out for their own reasons. Ava, because she knew Lily was going to tell James her news, and Sirius because he and James each had to tell them in their own way of the trip's outcome.

Sirius and Ava left through the front door and stopped on the mat. Ava claimed she wanted to walk home, it was a fair night, but Sirius felt the need to just get home, claiming to tiredness, when in truth he felt it becoming dangerous and would only grow more so. Ava obliged willingly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sirius apparated home to the living room, only to find Ava laying on the bed, looking up at their enchanted star ceiling. He couldn't help but smile, as he fell down beside her, not even jarring her. She gave him a quick look, a sly grin hidden in her features, before she looked back up to find a new star. She never had to look for either of their stars, always knowing exactly where they were.

"What are you playing at?" he asked her, knowing she had a secret.

"Whatever are you talking about my dear Sirius?"

"I know you," he grinned, turning her towards him, "And I know that smirk. Give."

She played silent for a little bit seeing more of how much she could wait instead of him. Finally she burst out, Lily would kill her that she told him first. "Lily's pregnant!"

For a split second, Sirius was stunned in a good way, but the beginning of his smile faded as what he knew set in. He was stunned in a bad way now. Ava saw his face drop, confused over the change she gave him a closer look.

"What?" she asked in a wary tone.

Sirius just looked at her for a minute, not finding his words. His blue eyes darkened. Ava's own brown eyes were on him as he closed his eyes and looked a way with a vulnerable sigh. "Luv," he started to shake his head, all of Ava's high flew from her. She gestured for him to go on.

"James, Lily," he tried. As if he just remembered, he stressed over the thought. "Pregnant-"

"Yes, yes," Ava urged. "But?"

"Voldemort's after them!" he spat out as soon as he grasped the thought-James, Lily, baby, Voldemort. Ava's jaw dropped. He could see the same thoughts dawn on her. Both fell silent as the concept stole their thoughts and words.

Neither talked as the dark thoughts overcame them. Sirius knew that James wouldn't tell Lily now, how could he? That is, if Lily had told him her news first, which he was sure she had. James would have to wait until it wasn't a risk to tell his wife. A little happiness would do Lily well during her pregnancy, all nine months. Finally Ava gave Sirius a light smack, jarring him out of his daze, and he told her everything he knew.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked him.

"There's not much we can." He shrugged. "Just do our part I guess in keeping them protected."

Ava nodded reluctantly. Letting out a pent up sigh, she cranked her neck to the side and rubbing the soreness that would soon become familiar she felt from all the stress. Sirius grimaced in his own manner, knowing it would get harder, all the pressure.

"At least it's not all at once." He walked over to her, as she turned to look up at him with a confused expression. He laughed in spite of himself "I mean, Lily will be able to have her child without the pressure on her. It will be some time before things get really bad."

The scoff that came from his love let him know what she thought about that. He was right though after she considered it. Voldemort was still building his forces. The Order was still working on their own. It wasn't time for battle yet, just the declarations mostly. Mulling it over, Ava seemed to sink into a deeper melancholy.

"Not a high life expectancy," she muttered more to herself.

"What?" Sirius asked, not quite hearing but noted the sadness in her voice. Looking over, he saw a dullness in her clouded eyes.

"You risk a lot to be out there," she looked up at him, all seriousness in her face. "And I am here."

"You're needed here." he reminded her. She was valuable asset to their espionage, interrogation, and apparatus means. Did she not see it?

"I don't want to be here," she said in an all to calm voice that worried him.

"I know," seeing the look on his face, she amended what she said. "I just would prefer to be out in the field and active not unlike you."

"Would it wrong for me to say that I would have you here?"

"What?"

Sirius sighed. He would have her safe. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"And I you."

A brief moment of silence past as they accepted what the other said. Neither was trying to pick a fight, but Lily's pregnancy did bring up some questions that lurked about.

"James would have you here now to watch over his two." Sirius smiled at her. She mirrored a brief smile.

"She would as well." She finally said. "Want me by her side instead of out and about."

"Yeh." He nodded. She appeared to have settled down some, not that she was flying off the handle. Sirius worried after her more than anything else before, above himself.

"I have to know though," she asked him, looking him directly in the eyes. "What makes it okay for you?"

"What?"

"For you to risk your hide and my heart out there?"

Sirius, though he loved her dearly, let out a weighted sigh, frustration leaking through. Ava's eyes trained and level on him, kept their watch. Knowing it wasn't easy, she still felt compelled to ask. She was grounded and safe, fine she would course through, she would be free from her duties some day. But Sirius was as at risk and unsafe as she was grounded.

"I don't take it lightly." He finally said. Since they weren't fighting, she had given him all the time he wanted to answer her question, which he was more than grateful for.

"Hope not." She smiled encouragingly at him. His coy smile struck her heart, but she stood her ground waiting for him to go.

"Luv, I-" he started. "You are the foremost thought in my mind. A day doesn't go by that I don't think of you."

"Casanova's sidestepping though."

He grinned at her one-trackness. "Yes, but since you are the heart of my thoughts, and the thoughts of my heart I wouldn't do anything that would put you out of place." Now he had her laughing.

"So," he continued. "If I must stay alive to keep you happy," he reached over and touched her face, "and smiling. Then alive I must stay, mustn't I?"

"Touché."

**Later...**

"What?"

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lily asked her friend suspiciously. After all their time together, she knew that face and what it might mean. "What?"

"What do you think about having," Ava gestured around innocently, "a party?"

"What!"

"…Seems to be the word of the week," Ava laughed.

"Mainly because you're nutters, lass." Lily told her, trying to play off a serious face, but a grin breaking through.

"Hmm," Ava mused. "No need to state the obvious, we'll discuss _that_ later." She changed the subject back. "A little get-together?"

"Aves," Lily groaned, which Ava mimicked. Lily turned a glare onto her instead, which only kicked Ava in to a higher gear.

"It won't be a shower. It'll be small. Hell, we can make it more of a thing for the Order. Some cheer would boost morale."

Lily nodded slowly, agreeing with the last bit. Everyone could use a break and enjoy some reveling. An excuse, such as a pregnancy, might be a good reason to bring everyone together. The days grew darker, Lily knew, James was slightly standoffish from his last adventure. She could hardly blame him, knowing he must deal with some murky information. Lily felt she should do more for the Order, but knew her friends would never let her now that she was on maternity leave. So maybe throwing this party would count for something, everyone deserved it.

"Ok." Lily finally nodded to her patiently waiting friend.

"Ah, you'll have fun, you'll see!" Ava flung her hand at her.

"Mm." Lily mulled. Something told her she would be taking this planning on herself.

**Then... **

"Peter hasn't been around of late." Lily commented while she went through the list of Order members. Ava shrugged and went back to what ever she was doing, Lily couldn't quite tell.

"Okay I have the everyone's names down, now we can decide if anyone needs special considerations." Lily gave Ava a hard swat to get her attention and back on track.

"Okay, okay," Ava shrugged turning back to Lily's organizing. "Slave driver."

"Stop faffing about and help me, this was your idea."

"Which you took over willingly." Ava smiled innocently at her, which only received Lily's glare in response.

"It would never get done otherwise," Lily told her with a mock seriousness.

"Ah, you like it." Ava laughed her off, Lily joined in.

"All you need to do is pick a date, pick a place and just tell everyone, no big deal." Ava summed it all up for her.

"If only." Lily laughed at her friend's simple plan. "Look, you just tell everyone, and I'll take care of the rest. Seven o'clock, not half of six or seven. Seven…at Creighton's, the hall in the back."

"Nineteen hundred hours, Creighton's." Ava nodded.

**: Okay, I'm back! Yes, yes, hold the applause (hearing only crickets anyways…) But, I'm still working on it. You know how it goes, Life likes to throw those curve balls occasionally, but we manage.**

**Soon, I will update my other ventures, and hopefully not disappoint you all. **

**And on another note, I should warn you that my story will not be done until I have said so, so look for 'the end' or some such official acknowledgments. Thanx!**

**Stay Tuned Kids!**


	16. Nineteen hundred hours, Creighton’s

Dutifully, Ava had everyone there at seven. She herself didn't show up until half of seven, as Lily had warned her not to. The event was actually very low-key, not so much a celebration or a baby shower, but just a reason to goof off. Everyone seemed pleasantly surprised, having been warned they were going to _another_ meeting. Even Sirius and James didn't have a clue of what Lily had done, Ava only the slightest idea. Lily was pleased to have something to do with her spare time now that she was on temporary leave.

"Love what you've done with the place." Remus told Lily, walking over and pecking her on the cheek.

"Well, you know how I do," she laughed, looking around. She really hadn't done anything to the decoration, as Remus had pointed out. More, she had seats and tables about, a buffet of food, and music in the background.

"Anything for a respite, luv."

Elsewhere, Sirius was talking Peter, trying to weasel out of him his current stomping grounds and whereabouts. Pettigrew maintained neutral answers, which prompted more inquisition from Sirius. Personally, Peter was actually pleased that Black had taken a notice in him and was asking after him, so he gave bite size answers.

"It's a girl! It's a girl isn't it?" Sirius grinned a sly grin at him. Peter shrugged offhandedly. "Not a lad is it?" Sirius tried to goad him.

Peter glared at him and it was Sirius turn to shrug, the same smile still on. After awhile, they turned to other conversations, which Peter was pleased to see Sirius even talking with him, until they were interrupted.

"Sirius? Sirius Black!" two familiar voices called across the room, Sirius turning and looking about. Peter felt as though he had disappeared right in front of his eyes.

"Frank, Alice!" Sirius called when he saw the two headed over to him through a small crowd. Giving the man the traditional handshake-turn-slap-on-the-back, and the woman a hug, Sirius welcomed the sight of them.

"Haven't seen you since we graduated a year ahead of you." Frank laughed. Alice added in to her husband's words. "To your dismay."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius mumbled with false bitterness. "Looking well though, apparently you went off and got married in some remote island somewhere, the paper read. Didn't want us to creep up and curse you nose off again did you?"

Frank laughed. "About as much as you'd want your hair hexed curly again, weren't too fond of it where you?"

Alice eyed him. "And now it's short. Changes my dear Sirius?"

Sirius grinned and they discussed what they all had been up to in the recent years. Frank and Alice had dated since their fifth year, the marauders' fourth, and was no big surprise that they married. Sirius had known they had joined the Order, as it turned out that the two Longbottoms, were a year into their training when James began his. Upon graduation, they had married. Now they informed him, and everyone else they met, that Alice was pregnant, and Sirius forwarded them onto Lily. Then all the kiddy talk would be out of their systems. Sirius retreated to Remus and James, sending James over to the others with a push.

"Way to take one for the team," Remus half called to James, who shot a sneer over his shoulder back at the two.

Sirius looked around, a smirk still on his face from James. He saw that everyone was socializing just fine. Albus and Rubeus were talking with Minerva, per usual. Moody swaggering up to talk to them with the standard grave look on his face. Sirius made a mental note, knowing something would come of it later. Remus tapped his shoulder and pointed over to where Peter talked with Caradoc. Making some funny comment they sniggered. Moving on, Remus and Sirius watched the rest of the room

Marlene and Emmeline were gossiping, they were sure. Over in the corner Elphias was trying to get Dorcas to try on his hat, who eyed it skeptically. Aberforth seemed to be having a heated discussion with Benjy and Edgar. Sturgis separated from some others to join in the debate. Finally their eyes fell onto the Prewett brothers, Gideon and Fabian, who joked around with Ava. Reading the expression on her face, they both knew she was playing unamused, which just spurred on her companions. Picking a direction, Remus and Sirius both went out to mingle.

After Fabian and Gideon went off for drinks, deciding the stock was getting low, Ava went in search of Lily. She found her still talking with Alice, both of whom seemed to glow, which could only mean one thing. Ava took a chance, feeling fairly certain she was right.

"Congratulations," She nodded to Alice, whom she had never met, only heard of during much Marauder reminiscence and absent meetings. She wondered how she had never seen Frank. That's right-he always sent his partner in—Emmanuel Strange. How odd that he wouldn't be paired with his lovely wife, who also sent in her associate to pick up the latest gadgets. Some how in all this time, she had never had a run-in.

"Thank you," Alice blushed, but enjoyed the compliment. She turned to Lily to have her introduce them. Lily smiled at the two.

"I forgot you've never met." She laughed. Hearing her laughter from across the room, James came over, Frank and Sirius in tow.

"Frank, Alice, this is the firebrand also known as Ava Altair. Luv, over here," she laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Keeps her in line."

"Ava, my dear," she turned to look at her friend, a smile on both their faces. "This is illustrious Frank, and divine Alice Longbottom. Both graduated before your transfer."

Making polite hellos and shaking hands, they chatted. Frank took a second and seemed to be in a pensive thought. About to break in, he let his wife finish her question.

"-quite a curious name. Do you have another?" Alice asked after Ava's middle name. Frank was most interested to hear, as he recalled a friend of his father's named Altair.

"Unfortuanly," Ava grimaced. Sirius laughed, knowing she didn't care for the way of it. "Much to my dismay, it is Maria, as in the aria."

"_Ave Maria_," James said, changing the accent on the words slightly. He never knew that was her middle name, he could see why she never shared it now. Ava, being the good soul she was, was able to laugh with the rest.

"I seem to remember a friend of my fathers," Frank recalled, "Who might have been an Altair."

"Ava transferred to Hogwarts in her last year," Sirius supplied, seeing Ava's slight discomfort with the mention of an older Altair.

"Can't for the life of me remember his name…" Frank gave up.

Lily sensing a prickly moment, remember one of her designs for the evening. She told James to round everyone up and she would be back in a few moments. When she came back a few moments later, everyone was milled about the same area, still chitchatting. She walked over to Ava a smile playing on her bright features.

"Luv, could go tell everybody to hush and stir them about for me?"

"Why?" Ava's eyes slit suspiciously at her friend.

"For a picture." She told the girl smiling and taking the wizarding camera out her reach, knowing Ava hated photographs.

"Lil," Ava kept reaching for it. "You know I abhor photos."

"Which is why I like to torment you, my dear."

"Lily!" she seethed.

"Ava!" Lily taunted back.

"You give me no choice," Ava told her pulling her wand out. "Accio."

"Cheeky." Lily sulked about with a faux pout.

"Damn straight." Ava pointed to the group. "Now get over there and rally your troops. Luv."

Lily had tried to get Ava in her picture of the Order, but as usual, the fox had played her once again. With everyone together, Lily had them all queue up facing the right way and Ava snapped the shot. Throwing in an extra one just in case, she caught them in a candid moment everyone smiling goofily because the photo was over and went on talking to their neighbors. Lily went to retrieve the camera from her sly friend.

"I'll get you one day, my pretty." She said mysteriously.

"Sure, Potter." Ava nodded indulgently. Both knew the other would do their best to succeed. Lily at getting just one picture of her friend, and Ava of avoiding any camera ever.

After a brief chat, they separated, Ava heading off to talk with Marlene and Benjy, Lily found her husband and the rest talking shop with Gideon and Fabain. All had replenished their resources with lager. Rolling her eyes at them, Lily made pleasant conversation with Minerva. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed the evening, thrilled to have a night off. When the evening came to a close, everyone showered Lily with praise and thanks for giving them all a cheer. Alice and Lily made plans to get together and go shopping, sometime when the husbands were busy. Gideon and Fabian kissed Ava on the check at the same time, which made her flush a slight red, wrapping her arms around the two. Sirius smirked at their flirtatious nature.

Remus and James stood to the side, in a quiet conversation, unconcerned that Peter was the only one around to hear them. Lily escorted everyone else out. Sirius walked up to join their discussion.

"Alice doesn't know either, Frank was a cautious as you." Remus warned James.

"What else could we do?" James spread his hands about. "They are targets and knowing that could jeopardize their pregnancies."

"No one is saying that what you did is wrong." Sirius tried to settle his friend. "But everyone else knows too, you know how Dorcas talks."

"As long as she doesn't talk _that_ to Lily, or Alice." James shook his head.

"Ava's on Lily watch." Remus nodded to Sirius. "Officially, via Albus."

"Think she can handle Alice now too?" James asked doubtfully.

"Occasionally," Remus answered looking back and forth between the two. "Alice also has Emmeline checking up on her. Surely the paths of the expectant mothers will cross frequently. "

They all nodded as they took in the various things they had picked up through out the night. When Lily made her way back over, a new topic was raised. Shaking her hands at them to quiet, she interrupted them, unconcerned with what they were talking about.

"Sturgis says you need to stop gossiping like a cluster of little girls and get to work." She teased them. "No, Aves headed off to work out something for Edgar, something for one of his kids I think it was."

"Don't wait up." James slapped Sirius on the back.

"Git." He sneered at his friend unserious.

"I'm going to go, bye." Peter piped up, looking for a quick exit. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and a wave like gesture to the guys and popped away.

…-

Peter headed straight to the pub. Things had started off so well! He had conversations with everyone, danced, ate, and was even in the picture with James and Lily! Then it went as it always did, he was forgotten about. Part of him told himself that he was being completely irrational and totally paranoid. That piece of his mind he drowned with a pint. Looking around, he saw a friend Tom had introduced him to, Tony, and soon fell into a welcomed conversation.

…-

He fell in to their trap unwittingly, by the time he had realized how deep he was in, it was too late. Only out of fear did he follow through with the many plans and schemes that fell into his lap. Always thinking this one would be the last one. Within time, he became just as dependent on the dark side as he had been on the marauders. Knowing now why Tom had been so familiar, he mingled amongst most of the slytherins he had been at school with. Sadly, he was unaware of their false respect they gave him, as he was proud to obtain any at all.

Maintaining the illusion for sometime, he managed to lead a double life between the Order and the Eaters. He had changed over the years since they had graduated, so much that if given a chance, no one would have truly recognized him beside sight. His latest deployment had him spending his time with Lily and James, knowing what was in the works. The Order had him on a similar job of watching over the Potters. No one knew…

**: that's the latest bit. Next we will have Lil Harry! That should be interesting right?**

**Stay tuned Kids. **


	17. Harry

**: Everyone is agreed? I don't own this?**

"Happy unbirthday to you," Sirius kissed Lily on the check, after of course he greeted the little ickle Harry into the world.

"Black," Lily laughed weakly, still knackered from the previous days labor. Having all her friends around her, James holding her hand, she was content as could be.

Remus, Ava and Sirius stood around her bed at St. Mungo's, all holding flowers and baby gifts. James looked just as proud, tired, excited and exhausted as his dear wife. Ava sat down on the foot of Ava's bed adjusting the blanket neatly folded up and the one about her friend.

"I hear Baby Boy Longbottom was just a few hours behind you." Remus spoke to the sleeping Harry.

"Neville?" Lily supplied. Alice and Lily had discussed baby names to death until finding their preferred perfect selection.

Peter showed up late, brandishing a silver rattle and an album, which he handed to James unwrapped. He sat down on the foot of Lily's bed, friendly shoving Ava off it, who fell on to the floor with wide eyes at his latest personality. It seemed that he was of a slight changeable mood lately. Smiling good-naturedly as the other laughed 'with her, not at her' she went a head a laughed at herself too.

Getting up she dusted her bum off and hitting Sirius lightly for laughing too much, she found that Lily was more than amused. So she improvised a slight skit for her as she went and hid behind Remus, who caught on quickly. Ava narrated a story acting it out as she made it up on the spot, soon turning it over to Sirius who added in, and they followed along with his words with their actions. Pretty soon, they had pulled James into their game.

It went on for some time, more than one story passing through. One would hope so, if not they would find one long and very twisted tale. Lily was extremely pleased to be entertained, and when Harry woke up, it kept him from crying. But five seconds later, a tum full of milk, he was back asleep.

Peter watched as they made absolute fools of themselves, which they and he enjoyed immensely. After some time, he begged off, though feeling guilty, knowing he was supposed to be watching and interacting with them regularly. There was only so much he could take thought as he apparated back to his nice cool dark flat, a brush of sleep might do him good.

Back at the hospital, the rest sat around, their goofiness over, as they discussed the little one. Harry, who lay in his mother's loving arms, unaware of the laughter around him. James eyes hardly moved from the child. Lily's secure and warm embrace made quite the sight.

"So," Remus asked Lily, awaiting her answer.

"So what, Moony?"

"So why 'Harry'?"

"Because she was describing James in her delusion." Sirius supplied before either of the parents could answer. He mimicked a high feminine voice. "Hairy, where's hairy?"

"Altair!" A Potter seemed to growl. "Can't you control him?"

Ava, along with everyone else in the room, broke into laughter at the thought. Sirius grinned a wicked grin, although very cunning. "He's a crafty one."

"I liked the name." James shrugged

"And what would you name your child?" Lily asked Remus, who shrugged with surprised look. Looking to Ava, she quickly looked away seeing her dubious face, turning finally to Sirius. "and you?"

"A star name of course." He leaned back as he considered. He had a strange tone rolling through his voice. "Castor and Pollux, perhaps, Luv?" he shot a look to Ava.

Ava had half her attention on the conversation at hand, and the other half fiddling with pouring herself a glass of water. Seeing his eyes fall to her, she dropped her half full glass into her lap. "What?"

Lily burst into laughter. James hid his strong snicker behind his hand, and Remus eyed her, interested in her answer. Sirius' eyes remained trained on her, the same questioning look on her face. Anyone but Ava could see he was just playing her.

"Name our two Castor and Pollux?" he took a hit again. "Pastor and Collux?"

"What? Two?" Ava still stunned. "What?"

"Three? Four? You want more?" Sirius smiled his clever smile at her stunned and paling face.

Ava mouth tried to form the words as she groped about. Unaware of the others, she was completely blindsided. Her friends' laughter finally caught up to her as she realized her chair, and she, felt soaked. She heaved a sigh of relief, having realized his jest, as her accent echoed through her words. "Bastard."

Sirius' face lost its façade of fact and broke into a smirk that even made her laugh at herself. He had been stringing her the whole time. Imagine, the two of them having children, she laughed as did he, both having the same thought.

He walked over to where she stood up to set a towel on the wet chair, as she pulled out her wand to fix her jeans. He took her wand from her hand eyeing her backside. "Let me." She took her wand back saying the same to him.

"Ah, you put up with so much from me, Black." He laughed at her, waiting to see if she notice what he called her. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends silently laughing as he tormented his beloved mage.

She turned to him, trying to gouge if he had said the words she thought he said, which he gave no sign as he eyed her back his look asking after he dryness. She let it go thinking she had been delirious, unknowing of the game Sirius had set in motion with their friends.

..--..--

Now that Harry had taken his first breath of air, and wasn't as completely dependent on his mother's well-being, James broke the news to Lily that they were being watched and targeted. He felt she needed to know as soon as possible now that she wasn't at such a risk. Considering, she took it better than he thought, which wasn't that big of a compliment. Elsewhere, Alice was just as unnerved. With Ava as her constant companion, when James was unable to do so himself, Lily discussed the particulars at length.

"We still possess the eastern front on Charlton Bank." Lily considered seep in thought as she walked along, Harry in her arms asleep, Ava at her side. "James tells me it will hold for months."

Ava nodded politely, trying not to say anything. It had to be rough for Lily to have this hanging over her head. Not that she was in denial, but Lily seemed to be taking it in a rather unorthodox manner. She had remained calm after the initial shock and outbursts, now she was keeping her head about her. Dale had bitched to high heaven when Ava had to tell him she needed part-time status for a while. She felt the urgency to watch over her friend and child more thoroughly when she was acting so, so un-Lilyesque.

"It will be sometime before the viper strikes." Lily began before cutting to the chase. "Go back to work Aves."

"What?" Ava shook her head, as her attention had been caught by Lily's abruptness.

"Look," she turned to her friend while she rocked Harry back and forth, smiling down at him. "I know what you're playing at and it's not required."

"Lils," she started.

"Aves?" Lily questioned right back.

"Your more important." Ava cut the crap and jumped in.

"We must maintain some normalcy." Lily told her earnestly. Truthfully, with Ava always with her, it did draw some attention to them. "There is no imminent threat, and you are stressing over nothing."

"Lily, just because you have meditated and hit a zone," Ava started, quite working herself up, which was more like Lily and less like Ava.

"-Altair." Lily said in a forceful manner that one could see she would use on Harry's teenage years some day. "I will not have you wasted on me and my watch."

"Why-"

"Ava," Lily sighed, sitting down on a bench along the sidewalk. "We are being watched yes. If you, and James, and Sirius, and Remus, and Peter are always on top of me, they'll know that we know."

"What?" Ava tilted her head as if it would help her understand Lily's vague and abstract point.

"They aren't going to do anything yet, and you, your presence, their worry are going to drive me mad."

"Lily," Ava picked up her own grave tone. "This is a serious matter and must be taken seriously."

"I'm not taking it lightly," Lily laughed. "You are important to the Order, and need not be wasted watching me when you are needed elsewhere."

"I choose to be here." Ava's voice pursued.

"And I relieve you."

"It's not that easy." Now Ava laughed with a less than amused smile.

"Ava, you are needed to A) keep the state of normalcy," Lily began to tick off points to her on one hand. "B) manufacture whatever blasted contraption of toy James thinks he needs now, C) alleviate Sirius' stress D) accompany Remus' moonlit nights, E) juggle your own wants, needs, days. You have more on your plate to worry about rather than add me to it."

"Lily, I-" Ava was stunned to see her friend worried after _her_, considering she had her own troubles.

Lily shook her hand to stop her friend. "Luv, when the hounds of hell are calling at our door, you'll be there I know. Things won't get worse for a while yet, nor will they get better for some time. So take a little time, and go on about your business and spin those eaters' heads around in confusion."

Ava sighed as she accepted what Lily told her. Lily wanted her to be the decoy basically, to hold up the illusion, the charade that they were still in the dark about the enemy's ideas. Since she was so close to the Potters, she and everyone else were being watched as well. Dale would be pleased to put her back on active duty, and the eaters would still think they had something over the heads of the Order.

"Good woman," Lily nodded to her, knowing she had turned the current. Ava would let Lily have her way, it was hard not to-she could be a formidable opponent in a disagreement. "Black."

Ava's eyes darted to Lily's amused face. Lily couldn't help but grin at Ava's surprised look that melted into a glare to scare the gods. Thumping her on the back, Lily wrapped Ava in a hug and slid her little baby Harry into Ava's arms.

..--..--..--

Fortunately, what Lily had said did have some truth to the matter. The deatheaters were not as ready to act as they like it to seem. Sadly, that did not stop the darkness from mounting or the rumors from flying. Swapped in work, Ava found herself with overtime as she created, built, welded, constructed, made everything for the various Aurors that came in. Her heart broke nearly in half as she heard of her friends cut down in the line of duty, and her worries turned to Sirius, who ventured out and came back bruised and bloodied. Slander and lies dogged Sirius footsteps, though everyone that knew him brushed it off. Something felt poised to happen.

Even though that Lily knew she and her family where at risk, she did not back down from her normal life. She would not be daunted.

"Black, you made it!" Lily called to Ava who walked up from behind her, a wryly grin on her face. Lily nodded to her. "Altair."

"Better." Ava nodded back. She had managed to wrangle a lunch break out of Dale as he leveled his glare on her as she left him with his new gawky assistant, one she was covertly training to replace her.

"I have a surprise for you, luv." Lily grinned as she pushed Harry's stroller along the parkside walk. "Turn around."

Ava shot her a sideways glance, wondering at her friend's odd atmosphere. With a raised eyebrow she turned around to see Sirius standing there, who quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, picking her up and spinning her around. She hadn't seen him in a month as they had run themselves ragged on the Order's demands.

Lily took a moment to fuss over Harry over to the side while she let her friends have a private moment. Ava's head lay on Sirius shoulder, his arms protectively around her. They spoke quietly to each other for a moment, forgetting everything and everyone else around them. Picking her head up, he lent his head downward as their foreheads met. She had thought he was in Gloucestershire, or the Ukraine, on some unfathomable task. He grinned down at her.

"Luv."

"Luv yourself." She grinned back, hugging him again. "Not that it matters, but why for London?"

"Had something to do here." he brought his hands behind his head as he couldn't take his eyes away from her beautiful and still surprised face. "has something to do with your red-headed friend over there."

"Lily," they walked over to where Lily was rummaging through her bag, which she set under the bench once she sat down when her friend walked over. "You devil."

"I'm your guardian angel, what are you talking about?" Lily grinned. She had Harry tucked up onto her lap, bouncing her legs slightly. "Honestly, just got tired of hearing the two of you bitch and moan. One is hard enough, but hearing the same thing from two different sides?" she shrugged. Both Sirius and Ava had pined for the other, and poor Lily had to bear the natter. "Sounded like ickle school puppies."

Ava turned to Lily, a question dancing in her mind. "How did you know he was in?" she looked between the two of them.

"She was the reason I was in actually." Sirius answered for her, turning as he spoke to give Lily a quick glance before turning back to his lovely consort. "She and James made a request of me."

Ava tilt her head to the side as an eyebrow crept up. Lily smiled and stood up handing Harry to Sirius. "Hold your godson, Black, my arms are cramped."

Sirius took Harry, but managed to watch Ava's face as she scanned what Lily had said and finally realized what it meant. When her face broke into a grin, Sirius mirrored it gently swinging Harry about. Her hand gave Sirius' face a slight stroke, brushing over his handsome cheekbones. She gave Harry a similar touch on his cheek before turning to Lily. Before she could say anything she was swooped into a hug by Lily who shook her about.

"Well done." Ava congratulated both after Lily let her loose. "Where's James?"

"Right here, Luv." He came up from behind her, making her jump around, which he got quite a kick out of-not to mention Sirius, Harry, and Lily.

"You," she snaked a finger at man.

Lily dragged Ava away from Sirius' side, whom Ava kept a close eye on-missing him terribly over the past few weeks. Walking along down the path, Lily steered Ava to the pond where they watched the ducks flapping about. Biting her lip, Lily wasn't quite sure how to tell her friend about the baptism and why they were rushed. She wanted her to know if it had been up to her, she would have had her there.

"Easy on yourself." Ava glanced at Lily from the side, then turned to face her. "I'm sure you have your reasons."

"No," Lily flushed, slightly embarrassed that Ava had guessed at what she was debating over. "I wanted to have you there, have you be his godmother." Lily struggled to find the right thing to say.

"Lils," Ava laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "It's me."

"I know, I know." Lily nodded. She knew Ava didn't take it personally. 'It was me' meant that she was always Lily's friend and the rest didn't matter. Still Lily felt a need to explain. "It was rushed, spur of the moment really. Sirius and James where in a meeting and James just dragged Sirius along."

"I understand. The normalcy issue and all." Ava laughed slightly, Lily nodded. Ava had to stay on task so those watching her didn't think something was up with her close friends, who had others watching them as well. Everyone gathered together in a serious manner with Harry might look suspicious.

"Yeh, and you were at work," Lily shrugged. "It just worked out that way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ava encouraged her to let it go. "That's a lot of responsibility…possibly too much. Anyhow, Sirius is better for it. He has a magic about him, that kind of," she gestured about, "magic." Seemed to be the right word for it.

"Enchantment." Lily supplied her own word for it. Sirius was an enchanter of sorts. Charisma, allure, magnetism.

"We can' tell him of course," Ava gave Lily a grave and solemn gaze.

Lily laughed at the thought. "And encourage that all ready over inflated ego?"

The two laughed at the thought all the way back to where the two dark haired friends stood together with the tot. Sirius eyed his soul mate suspiciously; James bounced his kid around oblivious to the girls' laughter. Lily lifted Harry out of his father's arms and put him in his carriage intending to go for a walk. Looking slightly put out and affronted, James ran to catch up with her, Sirius and Ava falling in step behind with silent laughter. The wind mercifully hid what they couldn't suppress.

Stopping in a patch of sun, Lily hummed a little song as the rest sat down on the grass. Looking up at the sky, Ava could see the clouds threaten the sun as they overwhelmed the beam of sunlight and the sky slowly clouded over. She fell back and rested her eyes, trying to blank her mind instead of dwell on the things she had to finish. Lily peeked over and saw her friend off in another world, with a slight wave she got James and Sirius attention.

"Aves," Lily called sweetly, feeling bad for disturbing her pensive friend. James jarred Ava and she opened one eye to look up at Lily. "Do you think Harry takes after James more?"

Ava stood up and dusted the grass off herself before taking a look into the buggy. She considered him for a moment before answering her fervent friend. "I confess, I see you both in him."

"See," she smiled as she pointed to the little baby. "He has your eyes, yet James' myopic look." James gave a grunt. "James' hair growing in." she touched Harry's growing mane. The wind paused just for the moment.

Falling into a slight reverie, Ava caught herself pondering the little boy's future. He had no idea of what was happening about him, would he? When would James and Lily tell him? His parents had rebelled against The Villain, as it were, Voldemort over and over again. The future of this little one held so much anxiety, she found herself lost in contemplation. Ava's eyes focused on something beyond looking down at the carriage her mind elsewhere.

CLICK! The sound brought her out of her trance as she slowly looked up at its source. The wind, picking up again, blew her hair about her gently, giving her the most photogenic look of her life as she stared into the soul of the muggle camera Lily held. Click! She couldn't help but smile that Lily had finally gotten her way and tricked her into a picture. Her eyes fell downcast as the coy smile crept to her face. Click!

Lily was thrilled to have gotten the two beautiful shots of Ava looking as 'Ava' as ever. The first when she regarded Harry. In the second shot Lily had caught the very essence of Ava. Mystery. Striking. Exclusive. The third she almost screamed out loud with joy to have caught Ava on film with a smile! Not wanting to chance the gods anymore, she set the camera away. If she where to really have pushed her luck, she would have had a wizarding camera, but that would have been too much especially around all these muggles.

"I win." Lily said simply before handing the camera back to Sirius who grinned guiltily and put it back in Harry's baby bag. James just grinned at her, taking his bit for having a part in it all.

"Of course." Ava mused in a sardonic voice as she leveled a gaze off of James onto Sirius. His normal grin returned as he took a step towards her, arms out. She caught his arms and pushed them to his side and turned her cheek up to him, which he obligingly kissed.

Feeling her wrap her arms around him, Sirius closed his eyes and felt her warmth and love pour over him and he reveled in it. Soon this war would be over and they could rest from this nerve-racking and rather traumatic series of unyielding stress and pressure. To have lost so many people…they all felt the loss. Sirius took comfort in thanking his lucky stars, both of theirs, that he had the love of his life intertwined in his arms and hers.

**: Cute, yeah… more to come. **


	18. Regulus

**Standard Disclaimers apply...Even the not so standard.**

**A warning to those prefer happy endings, maybe it is best to have ended on the chapter previously, as we all know where Sirius and crew are headed. But for those who want to play with my take, go ahead, read away (And remember what I have said before-it is not over until stated.) **

"Luv," Ava said amused from the far side of the chopper. "Do we need to rehash about upkeep? How many times need I stress it?"

Sirius, at the side of the garage, sat on her worktable near the door with his hands in his pockets. He rolled his eyes. "No, Luv. It got away from me."

She stood up to read his face on the truth of the matter. Satisfied she sat back down to fiddle with the mechanics. "If you don't maintain it, all it will be good for is flying and a lawn ornament."

"It flies." Sirius shrugged, he was happy enough with that.

"And what happens when you set it down and have to push it everywhere? Hmm, bright one? Just keep it up and you won't have to hear me harp, how about that?"

"Deal!" he jumped up off the table.

He grinned at the glare she sent him through the spokes of the front tire. He moved slightly so she couldn't see him through them. He knew she was right; he had just been busy the last few weeks. And in all honesty, he knew she didn't mind doing it. Probably complain that he did it wrong anyways he mused.

Having free time, Sirius spent the rest of the night in their garage with her as she touched up his bike. She was pleased for the company and they actually had time to talk for a change. As she polished the bike, her hands rested on the chrome as she looked over at him.

"Love watching me do your job?"

"But you do it so well." He took a step towards her, his lips curving up into a sexy smile. She gave him an appraising look rivaling him with her own smile.

"Ava luv," he purred. He set his hands on her shoulder and brushed her hair away from her face.

A sudden POP! broke their attention away from each other as they looked over to see a mass of black fall onto the few steps into the house. Both strided over to see who or what had caused the interruption. Sirius reached his hand forward and pulled the body's shoulder back as the person lay on his back. Sirius froze in place for a moment to see Regulus before him. Ava's hand was on Sirius' shoulder, giving him a small squeeze after seeing his brother there. He looked over his shoulder at her, her face as confounded as his own.

Ava sat down on the steps on one side of Regulus as Sirius took the other side. She reached towards his pale face and gave it a swift pat or two, hoping he might come to. "Regulus."

Sirius sat for a minute, unsure of what to do or say. His brother? Here? After all this time and hate? He watched Ava for a second the back of his mind saying it was good she was doing something. When he saw his estranged brother stir, he finally said his name. "Regulus?"

The younger man's eyes came slowly open as his eyes flickered around to try to make out his surroundings. For a long moment, his eyes fell on Ava, looking truly at her but not saying anything. He tore his eyes away as his head turned slightly to look at his brother before his eyes followed along. "Sirius."

"Yes?" Sirius leaned closer, seeing how weak his brother was. "I'm here Regulus."

Regulus blinked some and took a long breath as he tried to regain himself. Sirius gave him all the time he needed but couldn't help but remember all their times together. When they were very young they had once been close, and that was the brother he was seeing now. It wasn't until their school ages that they had grown so apart when Sirius had decided to go a different way than the family, and Regulus had maintained the tradition.

"I'm sorry." He gasped still not strong enough to render much sense. He shook his head about slightly.

"Why? What?" Sirius tried to help him out.

Ava had lifted the man's black trench coat and tried to survey if there was any damage. After a quick search she found the wound. Sirius looked at her and what she was doing with a quick glance, not quiet understanding it fully as he turned back to his brother. Ava grabbed her clean rags from the table, reaching over the small banister. It was all she could manage for him right now, knowing they didn't have a first aid kit or anything of the sort inside. She took notice of how similar they looked with their short spiky black hair the only difference was their eyes, one with the deepest blue, and one with the darkest brown.

"Regulus!" Sirius said a little louder, still trying to make sense of his appearance and strange words.

"Sirius!" Regulus' eyes flew open and searched for his big brother, flickering past him many times before seeing him. "Sirius."

"What happened?" Sirius tried.

"I," Regulus panted. "I was. A fool."

"I forgive you." Sirius supplied quickly, trying to help his little brother out some. "I forgive you."

"Sorry." The man's eyes closed again in a pained way. Sirius eyes flew to what Ava was doing to see if that was the source of his pain. But she was just holding pressure against what had looked like a blade wound of some sort. With her other hand, she had cleaned the blood off his face and was running a hand through his hair stroking his head trying to soothe him. Sirius' eyes came back to Regulus'.

"What are you sorry for?" Sirius asked in a calm voice, hoping it would be contagious to Regulus. The man seemed to relax as he took a deep breath.

"James. Lily." He exhaled his last breath.

Ava's hand drifted over the man's face, shutting his eyes as they swept over. Sirius looked over to her not quite understanding what his brother had just said or what had just happened. He looked back and saw the pale form of his brother, eyes closed. Dead.

Ava's own face was twisted in conception. 'James and Lily', what had he meant? "What about James and Lily?" she asked him worriedly.

Sirius face blanched a pale white that rivaled his brother's lifeless pallor. Ava could see a look of knowing dawn in his eyes as he searched her own face, a look as if couldn't possibly be what he thought. Her hand was on his shoulder as her worried eyes searched his own. "Sirius! What did he mean?"

"I'm not their secret-keeper." He flat out told her. She knew he was supposed to be, but he hadn't even told her that they had switched at the last minute, thinking Peter would be an unlikely suspect if someone where to look for the Potter's brace. Sirius was a sure bet, they would think. But Peter? How, wh-the rat!

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ava was on her feet. Sirius might not be the official secret-keeper, but he knew where they were. "Tell me where?" she asked in a hurried voice. A pox on the Aparration-ward! Right after she said it, she morphed into the hawk he knew and loved.

She circled once waiting for his information. "The Hollow, second street, 5th house, right, the blue door. Right behind you." She shot out the garage as he hopped onto the bike kicking it into gear. Within a few seconds he was up into the air following after her, only seeing a form he had to search for a blur in the distance.

With a start on Sirius, Ava was ahead of him by a bit when she arrived. Finding the house, she picked a spot out in the backyard as she descended. Changing quickly in mid-land, she pushed off from the ground like a runner take off as she rushed to the door. The house still stood but smelt of smoke and charred wood-the front entrance must have been forced. She got to the back door, yanking the door open and took a leap of a step inside, but quickly took a couple steps back, nearly falling out the house.

"Altair," Bellatrix's voice oozed a false sweetness. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

"Likewise, I'm sure…"

They stopped a few feet out of the door, somewhere where the patio met the grass, one on either side. Bellatrix had her hands on her hips, and a snark of a smile that explained her haughty manner. Ava crossed her arms at the insipid wench in front of her-a silent stand off.

"You would be here wouldn't you?" Ava sneered.

"You would come wouldn't you?" Bellatrix sneered right back.

Another pause.

Ava took a step to go towards the house, hearing noises from the upstairs, was it Harry?

"Wait. Right. There." Bellatrix pulled her wand out and Ava's hands and body jumped as if she had just handled fire.

_Curses!_ How could she do it again? Let this muppet draw a wand on her, if she could reach hers…

"At tat dat," Bellatrix shook her head slightly and her wand, as she saw her opponent try to reach up her sleeve. On a second thought, she paused. She tilt her head to the side. "Why not, go on then."

Ava kept her gaze on her for a moment as Bellatrix encouraged her to get her wand. Finally reaching up her sleeve, and then hurriedly checking her back pocket, and even behind her ear, her wand wasn't there!

"HA! Ahahaha," breaking into amused laughter, Bellatrix hadn't thought it would be this easy. "I'm doing Sirius a favor."

"Still jealous?" Ava couldn't help but be mad at herself, and the flippant tart in front of her, the words flew out of her mouth.

"Jealous?" That just added to her laughter.

"Everyone always knew you were a depraved pervert that wanted to inch on your cousin."

"What!" Bellatrix couldn't believe that here she stood threatening this woman and all she could do was insult her subjugator. She had a death wish.

"You heard me you incestuous cow." Ava didn't feel nearly as confident as she sounded, but if she could stall this dimwit until Sirius arrived, it might work out. The Great Wizard knows he would have grabbed his wand. It was probably stationed onto the bike as usual.

Luckily, Ava heard the familiar roar of the engine increasing as it came closer to her standoff. She didn't take her eyes off of Bellatrix, but the other women did look over to see her cousin descending down. An evil smile crept to her face.

"Looks like dear one's here." Bellatrix gave a cynical short laugh. She didn't take her eye ways from Sirius who was still a few feet up. "Careful there dear cousin."

Ava almost turned to look at Sirius, not that she thought Bellatrix's comment meant he was endangered. Noticing that Bellatrix didn't see her twitch of movement, Ava suspected that Sirius had grabbed the one-track mind of the sow. She took a chance and turned her upperbody, unaware of how she took a step towards her consort, leaving her open. She saw Sirius's face, and at the same moment, her eyes grew big as his. The full realization of what she had done set in.

Slow motion seemed to suspend each action individually.

Ava head spun back to look at Bellatrix, her body following at a slighter pace. She only had her shoulders twisting around when it happened, losing sight of Sirius, who had jumped off his bike in mid air. It fell with a loud crash that no one heard.

"Avada Kedavra!" cackled Bellatrix, her wicked voice danced in the victory.

Sirius ran with everything and anything he had or would ever have, though it made no difference. Bellatrix's spell shot through her wand with such fury it hit Ava on the back and continued her turn for her as she fell to the ground in a slight spin, a slow spiral down.

Sirius had his arms around her as she fell, the full impact of the spell falling to him as it pushed them both to the ground and he managed to rotate with her. Ava's head fell back as her body rested with his. His whole body shaking, Sirius couldn't think straight, barely understood what happened-he didn't even hear Bellatrix.

"Told you to watch your back." She said negligently to the dead girl. With a pop, she was gone, more than pleased with herself.

Sirius sat for a time with Ava in his arms, not knowing what had happened, or was happening, or going to happen. He felt his soul torn from him and ripped in half as the sobs that came from him voiced in growls and roars of anger. His head fell forward while his body convulsed, he couldn't take his eyes of her now peaceful face that paled the same as his brother's. Her eyes closed and her warmth leaving, he held her tightly as if it would bring her back. The tears that fell from his eyes on to her cheek rolled down, leaving a wet streak, her skin not taking the moisture.

She'd dance with the angels now, her rightful place. He knew it. She was his angel. Was. The raw emotion he felt surged through his body as if someone had placed hot coals in his system. No matter how they coursed, they would not lose the edge of pain he felt. Nothing would ever feel the same, he felt the depression that he would never be happy again.

He picked up her body carrying her in his arms, as he walked over to the bike. He pulled out his wand. Feeling like he was holding her back now, he gave her face a final stroke, brushing his fingers past her eyelashes, and then even through her hair, he kissed her simply on the lips. With his wand he waved it slightly over her.

"…evanui…" and her body disappeared before his eyes and from his arms, to the same place that now held Regulus. A Place of nothingness.

**:Beware, there is more to come: Rubeus Hagrid takes Harry, Sirius confronts Peter. Hang on kids.**


	19. Hagrid and Peter

Pulling himself together, somewhat, Sirius wandered back to his bike-Ava's-he stopped himself. Kicking it up into flight, he looked down briefly at the house only to see Rubeus leaving through the front door. He hurriedly came down in front of the house to meet the giant. Hagrid had Harry bundled up in his arms silently sleeping.

"Rubeus," Sirius tried, but it came out in a cracked croak of a voice.

"Sirius Black!" Hagrid was stunned to see the dark man stand in front of him. This wasn't the happy-go-lucky prankster he'd seen run around Hogwarts and then the Order meetings with James. "Yeh musta heard."

Sirius shook his head as his eyes closed tightly, his face in a pained expression. Hagrid tried to talk to him, to soothe him. With a free hand he set his big palm on Sirius shoulder. Hagrid felt badly for the man, struggling with his demons, his best friends had been in there. He comforted him the best he could.

Sirius couldn't deal with all this. The death of his two best friends, the death of his brother, the death of-of-- all in one night. He couldn't even find the words to begin to tell the big man who stood before, slightly put off by Sirius' tremendous grief and sorrow. He didn't know about Regulus, poor naïve Regulus, and Ava, sweet, sweet Ava. His soul cried out in pain all over again as he swam in the bereavement, the mourning of his family-his only family.

He took a ragged breath, looking up at Hagrid. "Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather. I'll look after him," Sirius looked at the little mess in Hagrid's arms, his family.

"No," Hagrid sort of turned slightly drawing the young one away from the desperate looking man. "Dumbledore's orders- he's ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's."

"There!" Sirius burst out, his emotions were beyond his control as they flew about. "He's better off with that scum traitor Snape than with inane puckle muggles!"

"Sirius," Hagrid began, trying to calm the restless soul. "Dumbledore trusts Snape-Severus, an' me as well. 'Arry's goin' ter the muggles."

"I'm his godfather! Doesn't that mean something!"

"Black-"

"That's what bloody godfathers do!" Sirius shouted, but not at Hagrid. He walked around as he talked gesturing wildly. Moreover, looking as though he talked more to himself. "That's what I'm here for! I'm for Harry, I'm all he's got left, and-"

Sirius stopped before he finished saying what he felt. _He's all I have left._ He fell quiet staring into the face of the sleeping babe in Hagrid's arms. "Please, Hagrid, Rubeus." His voice was quiet as he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Hagird shrugged his huge shoulders. "Ifin' it were up ter me?" he shrugged again to show he might do it differently. "But Dumbledore be havin' his reasons. Sorry."

"Fine." Sirius voice sagged even as his shoulders did. He knew that Hagrid was right. Dumbledore would have his reasons, and Sirius intended to ask him later. He walked over to his bike and walked it back to Hagrid. "Take it." he looked down and away, avoiding the sight of the bike.

"Yer bike?"

"I won't need it anymore."

Sirius let his eyes finally look at the bike, the chrome seemed to gleam where Ava had just polished it not so long ago. The more he stared at it, it seemed to dull right before his eyes. It drearily met the black of the bike, the tires, everything faded into a shadow of bike before his eyes, the shine, the spirit, the love gone. Or so it felt.

He watched Hagird go, heading over to Surrey no doubt where Albus would be waiting. Sirius started walking nowhere in particular. He walked in the dark, walked and walked. If it were possible, the sky grew darker than it had been when he had shown at the house. He couldn't bear to think of what happened next, but it was all he had been doing for the hours.

Remus. The thought hit him like a branch in the face. He had to find the rest of his family, but he had forgotten Remus. Moony. He didn't even know that Sirius had talked Peter and James into the switch. Remus would help him, he knew it. he would mourn with him. For James. For Lily. For Ava. And even for Regulus. Remus would mourn. Moony would help him, could help him. His family.

Sirius started kicking his legs to get them to walk, and within a few moments he could hardly stop them. His mind was reeling, but his body had a mission. Although he didn't know which way he had actually gone, his grief still too near, he was at least moving forward. Figuratively it was slow, while literally he managed just fine.

The sky was dark and the clouds covered his beloved stars. His eyes only adjusted so far into the light, and his sorrow and anguish held more back. The shadows haunted him and his memories begged to be remembered as he shoved them to the back of his mind. His goal was to find Remus.

Stumbling into the woods slowed him down as he made his way through the brush, undergrowth and branches. The logical part of his brain, the voice that said to seek Remus, knew there weren't woods planned on the route, but the rest of Sirius was working on backup-drive, and lucky to have even thought of Remus and to be moving.

Sirius hardly noticed the scrapes and bruises he acquired. Somehow, it didn't hurt when a branch would snap past him and leave its bloody trace. His emotions were hurt far worse. But he kept ignoring the memories that demanded to be dealt with. Meeting James for the first time-first year. Lily bringing Harry home. Ava. Just the thought of her was so painful that he didn't even a specific memory that wanted to be seen. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Didn't get to. Ripped.

For hours he walked. He came out of the woods and headed on his way. Sooner or later he was led into another forest, but didn't care. His driving force was his friend, family, brother--Remus. His eyes tired, and his body followed, but he kept on. The night still hadn't let up when his body fell down in exhausted fatigue.

It is said the darkest hours are before dawn and in that hour he slept and dreamt, unaware of his dream and took it for reality.

...-

Sirius sat in an uncomfortable chair, surrounded by people he knew. At first he didn't know where he was, confused, but awareness s came as he looked around, seeing his friends and acquaintances in black. Remus, dear Remus was by his side. They were at Ava's funeral.

He seemed to have some recollection of just having gone through this for Lily and James, looking over to his friend confirmed this, his sorrowful face. Things seemed blurred as she looked around, recognizing a few faces, but they didn't have an impact on him.

Various people stood up, saying a few words about their departed friend, but Sirius did not hear. By her casket, some drifted by, as if saying their goodbyes and some laying flowers on the half-covered top. The open coffin seemed the only choice, as it had for James and Lily as well, their friends had yet to say goodbye with their unexpected demise.

With Remus hand on his shoulder, Sirius watched as they walked on by, many murmuring parting words and comfort to him as well. He watched on as their friends from school drifted through, Isobel, Devon, Heath, and many others. Her coworkers came by, From Sven to Dale, the latter who was propped up by his wife, though pain etched on his usual composed features. Even Cain, Ava's long forgotten heartbreaker, deemed it worthy of his presence. The grind of Sirius' teeth made Remus look over.

Sirius remained quiet though. He knew the man regretted letting this woman go, how could he not? But Sirius knew this especially from the day he met him, or he should say, the day he met his daughter, Eve. The resemblance of names, moreover the regret was obvious.

Everyone trickled out, leaving Sirius alone, as he preferred. All save Remus, whom Sirius knew to be in the back of the room now, giving Sirius time to himself, but keeping him within sight. Remus felt his pain, for he loved Ava too, Sirius knew this. His brother was there for him, but not impeding him.

He walked up to the pictures, propped up on easels, and studied them. They were the pictures that Lily had taken with a muggle camera a while ago. It didn't seem that long ago to him, but in the same stance, it felt like ages before. There were three and they almost looked in successive order, more than they actually were. Looking at all three in a sweep of the eye it was almost like seeing them as a wizarding picture.

It had been so hard to get those pictures of her, but they showed Ava for what she was. Mystery. Striking. Unique. Natural. 'Elusive and exclusive' Lily had called it. Sirius couldn't look at them for too long, the pain was still too near. Collecting himself he walked toward the long daunting box.

People always say the dead look peaceful and asleep, but Sirius didn't believe it. He knew Ava was gone and he was just staring at an empty shell. That didn't make anything better, for it still hurt. He knew it, she wouldn't come back to him.

He reached forward, wanting to stroke her, but pulled back before touching her, self-conscious. Sliding his hands into his pockets he almost cried out in pain, emotional and physical shock. He pulled out the object hiding carefully.

It was the ring he had bought for her. Spinning it around, it caught the light in the stone. The silver circle supported a black diamond, cut into a star. He had thought it amusing and knew she would also. The diamond was black, a small tribute to their name, as was the fact it was cut from one stone into a star, again like their names. It met at a slight point, and was a very unusual ring that suited them. He couldn't hold back his emotions.

He had meant to give it to her _that_ night. He had been fiddling with it all night and been on the verge of saying something when Regulus appeared. Remembering the feel of it then, aching to be worn, he reached down and slipped it on her finger carefully. It didn't bother him if it was slightly morbid, the ring belonged there.

_Ave Maria Black_. The words echoed through his head. He knew she would have agreed, but that didn't stop him from being nervous that night as he fidgeted with it. But it looked at home on her now. _Ava Black. _His Ava Black.His world seemed spent out in front of him, and he was unsure of what next. Remus walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius, completely in his dream, was unaware of how the real world went on. That he was being branded a traitor, and that things were chaotic. Harry had suppressed Voldemort's up rise, and the Death Eaters had yet to regain control of their own. He dreamt on, sadly a comfort, for it held Ava, but also a torture for the same reason. The ring in his pocket, the same one he dreamt about and truly had, slipped from its hide and was lost to the earth.

When Sirius opened his eyes he didn't know he had dreamed. He knew what had happened, but he didn't know it was all in his head. Stumbling around, he started on walking along again. Where had Remus gone? He really needed him now.

His heart was downcast, as were his eyes, which kept trained on his feet kicking along in front of him. Automatically, without even being aware, he changed into a dog. The feelings were far less intense, and he could continue walking without tripping over his heart.

He ran through the rest of the woods, almost dropping as he staggered into the plaza before him. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it, nor cared. He wandered about, trying to mind his bearings. People seemed to move out of his way without any sign from him. He smelled as bad as he looked, twigs and leaves in his once beautiful hair. It seemed horribly long again and able to catch anything in its web and mess. Catching his reflection in a window he grimaced. He looked like shit. Refried.

Looking away from the glass and Sirius found himself somewhere he didn't recognize. He had let himself wander into an alley of small shops. Looking either way yielded no hope. Shrugging he picked a way and walked out. Only through luck was he able to avoid falling on his face when he bumped into a mass before him.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" he heard a voice and looked down to see _that rat _in front of him.

Fury stole his voice as he glared at the man. He fumed. His smoldering gaze melted the man in his eyes. He hated him.

"Traitor!" Peter howled at him.

He tried to say his name, but it came out broken and roaring. It was as if he were an uncaged animal. And Peter his meat.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The trash screeched at him.

Sirius face fell from a growl into confusion, he didn't understand until it was too late. Peter had slipped his hand up his sleeve, and even had the gall to smile wickedly at his once-friend. The scum continued with his act, screaming and howling like Sirius was in control. Before Sirius could even lunge for him, he was gone.

Within seconds he was blown backwards by the huge spell Peter had cast. Sirius shook his head rid of the smoke and magic, only to see the enormous crater and bodies scattered. He saw Peter's robes lumped in a pile and stained red, as were his own stained with others' blood. Voldemort gave him that power; Peter could have never managed that on his own. Sirius burst into maniacal laughter.

It all made sense. Wild sense. Nothing. Nonsense. Voldemort had gotten to Peter long ago. Sirius nearly vomited when he thought of how he had handed the prize to them. James and Lily. And he had been punished in his own way. The price had been high.

He couldn't help but laugh. The emotions poured out in this form as he laughed at the muggles crying about him and the police grabbing him. Even when the Magical Law Enforcement Squad came, he couldn't stop. His pain was coming out and it wouldn't go back. Nor would it be calmed. None recognized his anguish, his pain, his torment. The tears that accompanied the laughter didn't confuse any, for they took it as laughter in its highest grade. But they were tears of his heart, shards coming out, aching for sense to be made. It took twenty guards and hit wizards to drag his cackling and flailing, thrashing body away. None listened. All they heard was the laughter.

His laughter finally died deep in his dark damp cell. The rats disgusted him bringing the memories of Peter, and with that, the memories of his family. The dementors swarmed on him.

After they had fed for the night, and Sirius had cried out his tears and insane crows, he gave himself up to the gloom that he knew would take over his life. Sadly, at the dementors' will, his memories searched him out, and where in turn stolen from him.

A part of Sirius, still alive in the back of his mind, remembered words someone had once told him. Something about meeting someone in seconds and loving them in minutes, but needing a lifetime to forget them.

Sirius had it only partially right. Yes, it takes a minute to find someone special, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, and a lifetime to forget them-seconds, though if Dementors have anything to say about it. They thrived on his memories for sometime, his lovely, happy memories fed them. Ava was lost. He only had happy memories of her.

Parts of James, Lily, and Remus were lost as well. Peter was not lost, for it fed his anger. He was left with the memory of the traitor. It was not happy so they could not take it. He was left with the truth.

**-'Fin'-**

**-'Perfectus…Latin for Finished!'- **

**:Okay, those that have made it this far, I will end it there. Sirius is certainly a dog whose bite far surpasses his muted bark. It was a loud bark though back in his Hogwarts days though! Peter better watch out, eh? Though for now, he is trapped, hence the muted bark. But then, we all know what happens don't we?**

**That is why I would like to offer, to any who wish, that I will write a final chapter on Sirius and Ava meeting again on the other side of the veil. But it will not be posted. It is just a personal thing. So if any want to see it, please email me, and I will send it your way.**

** (Is this better left as 2 stories or should I converge it into 1--i.e. attach thorned roads to the end of thorns?)  
**

**Thanks for the ride all, it's been great. To all you loyal readers out there -crickets chirp- thanx again.**

**Hope to see ya soon.**

**'Til next fic….**


End file.
